Guerra Silenciosa
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: No es como si nunca hubiéramos discutido antes, eso era algo muy común viniendo de dos personas con carácter igual de fuerte pero con percepciones diferentes, a pesar de eso habíamos utilizando estas pequeñas diferencias para aprender más uno del otro. Pero lo que ocurrió hoy era completamente diferente y lo supe al instante que identifique el tono de frustración en Temari
1. El Comienzo

_**Hola a todos me alegra estar nuevamente por aquí, hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic Shikatema esperando que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar quiero mandar agradecimientos a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review en mi historia anterior: Karinits-san, Yi Jie-san, .m y ANABELITA N, y a todas los que leen mis historias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Guerra silenciosa.

El desatamiento.

Me encontraba en la oficina con Naruto revisando las siguientes misiones para los nuevos genins y justo como había imaginado aquellas solicitudes no eran la gran cosa: una que otra misión de guardaespaldas, solicitud de ayuda de algún establecimiento, atrapar el mismo gato que llevaba años tratando de huir entre otras ridículas tareas. Fruncí el ceño por el disgusto que me producía realizar esta tarea ¡ Por algo había un departamento encargado de esto! Pero no, Naruto insistió argumentado lo importante que era para él ayudar en todo lo posible a la nueva generación para que estos se convirtieran en buenos Shinobis, y el hecho de que ya no tuviéramos tanto trabajo en la oficina también influenció en su decisión.

\- Neee Shikamaru ¿ te ocurre algo? – las palabras de Naruto lograron sacarme de mi berrinche interior.

\- Jum ¿ Por qué lo dices? –

\- Nada, es solo que desde que llegaste tienes una cara de pocos amigos y todo el día te la has pasado gruñendo, eso es muy raro viniendo de ti, digo tu siempre has sido vago pero tranquilo, además es el quinto lápiz que rompes-

Mendokusai – dije en forma de chillido al contemplar mis manos y confirmar como el lápiz que momentos antes había estado utilizando se encontraba en pedazos.

Tiré en un lado los restos del difunto lápiz y me encaminé hacia la ventana de la habitación con la firme intención de fumar, sabía muy bien que en otras circunstancias Naruto me reprendería por impregnar la oficina con el aroma a tabaco pero al parecer pretendía dejarlo pasar con tal de darme un respiro. Sentir aquel humo invadir mi garganta y fosas nasales me llenó de una enferma tranquilidad que me permitió observar el hermoso cielo sobre nosotros y la forma tan magnífica con la que las nubes desfilaban sobre él, comúnmente un día como hoy sería capaz de alegrarme y brindarme las energías suficientes para acabar la exhausta jornada laboral, pero no hoy.

Hoy me encontraba tan irritado que me era imposible disfrutar de tan maravilloso día y ni siquiera la cajetilla completa en mi bolsillo lograría ponerme de buenas, sentía la necesidad de quedarme toda la noche trabajando con tal de no llegar a casa y la última vez que eso sucedió se debió a un disgusto demasiado fuerte con la problemática, y hoy años después se repetía la historia.

 _La razón por la que hoy Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos disfrutando de una tarde laboral no tan ajetreada era gracias a que desde hace dos semanas ambos habíamos estado trabajando hasta la madrugada con tal de adelantar todos los pendientes para estar lo más libres posibles en los exámenes chunin muy cerca de celebrar. La noche anterior en especial fue una de las más difíciles, nunca sabré si fue el trabajo en sí o el desgaste de los días transcurridos. El caso es que había salido de la torre Hokage arrastrando los pies con el único deseo de llegar a casa y derrumbarme en la cama, pero pareciera que mis propios deseos solo lograban entorpecerme pues el recorrido que habitualmente me conduce a mi hogar en quince minutos hoy me había tomado más de treinta minutos._

 _No me resultó extraño encontrar mi casa en completa obscuridad después de todo eran altas horas de la madrugada así que mi mujer e hijo se encontrarían profundamente dormidos, sabiendo eso únicamente me límite a realizar mi rutina habitual: salir al jardín trasero para fumar, tomar una ducha en el baño de la planta baja para no despertar a Temari, vestirme con el pijama y tirarme con la mayor delicadeza posible en mi cama para no perturbar el sueño de mi señora, para finalmente caer dormido sabiendo de antemano que la problemática me despertaría un par de horas después y volvería a empezar con mi rutina diaria._

 _Un reverendo fastidio._

 _Pero anoche me encontraba más estresado que de costumbre y lo único que deseaba era tirarme a dormir sin haber fumado o haberme bañado i Ni siquiera me importaba caer dormido en el sillón o en el suelo! Y estuve a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque mi inconsciente me avisó del lío en el que me metería si Temari descubría que me acosté sin bañarme antes. Suspiré con fastidio antes de dirigirme al patio trasero, había decidido que siempre si fumaría, así tendría un motivo más para querer ducharme._

 _Usualmente dedicaría bastante tiempo a mi culpable vicio pero hoy el cansancio hizo su efecto, así que únicamente fumé medio cigarro antes de apagarlo contra el suelo y me apresuré a regresar dentro para darme la ducha más rápida de mi vida, en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados._

 _Cuando el despertador sonó me invadió la sensación de que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde mi llegada, tal pensamiento me hizo chasquear la lengua antes de entrar al baño y prepararme para otro día de trabajo, una vez que estuve listo bajé hacia la cocina donde sabía que se encontraban mi par de problemáticos para desayunar, me extraño llegar y no ver a Shikadai sentado en la mesa así que opte por preguntarle a Temari por su paradero._

 _Ella se encontraba parada frente la estufa preparando lo que sería nuestro desayuno, no tuve el menor cuidado de acercarme a ella ya que sabía que había detectado mi presencia en el precioso instante en qué baje, me dirigí a ella mientras lanzaba un sonoro bostezo antes de enredar mis brazos en ella para darle su acostumbrado beso de buenos días._

 _O al menos esa era la intención._

 _Lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de abrazarla ya que de un momento a otro mi mujer se giró rápidamente cual huracán furioso y de un rápido movimiento atentó contra mi cabeza con lo que parecía ser el sartén más grande de la cocina, el golpe fue tan brutal que sentí como si mi cerebro estuviera rebotando por toda mi caja craneana y empecé a sentir un grotesco chirrido en el oído, chirrido que después de algunos minutos identifique perfectamente como los gritos de mi mujer. Temari estaba completamente fuera de sí gritándome todo tipo de insultos, yo no lograba recordarlo pero lo que fuera que hubiera hecho esta vez la había sacado completamente de quicio._

 _Y es ahí cuando todo se rompió. Estaba consiente que el estrés, las escasas horas de sueño y los gritos de mi esposa taladrando mi cabeza fue gran detonante para que mi ya muy conocida paciencia explotara, y terminé haciendo algo que nunca había hecho en doce años de casados: gritarle a mi mujer:_

 _\- CON UN DEMONIO ¡ DEJA DE MOLESTARME POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA! -_

 _No es como si nunca hubiéramos discutido antes, eso era algo muy común viniendo de dos personas con carácter igual de fuerte pero con percepciones diferentes, a pesar de eso a lo largo de estos años juntos habíamos utilizando estas pequeñas diferencias para aprender más uno del otro. Pero lo que ocurrió hoy era completamente diferente y lo supe al instante que identifique el tono de fastidio que tenían las palabras de Temari y fue precisamente eso lo que me hizo soltar aquellas palabras llenas de odio._

 _Fui capaz de ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella y eso se debía a que nunca imaginó semejante exaltación mía, lamentablemente todo y todos tienen un límite y yo había alcanzado el mío está mañana de manera que el enojo en mí fue mayor a cualquier remordimiento que pudiera tener en ese momento. Sin mayor decoro salí de la casa con un tremendo portazo en la puerta creyendo que con eso el enojo disminuiría, tristemente no fue así y pase todo mi día laboral con un humor de los mil demonios que aparentemente no fui capaz de disimular a la perfección._

\- ¿ Y bien? - la voz de Naruto me hizo regresar al presente, contemplar su rostro serio me hizo entender que no tenía escapatoria.

\- No creo que entiendas – regresé mi vista hacia el exterior tratando de evitar la mirada acusadora del Uzumaki, pero me fue imposible ya que la sentía perforarme la espalda así que no tuve más remedio que ceder – sabes Naruto yo nunca tuve grandes expectativas de la vida.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- Ya sabes, yo solo quería una Vidal normal con un trabajo normal y sobre todo una esposa normal, pero termine siendo tu lacayo con muchas responsabilidades de por medio además mira con quién me vine a casar –

\- TEMARI –

\- ¡ Exacto! ¿ Puedes creerlo? Queriendo una esposa tranquila como Hinata terminé con la más problemática de todas –

\- EEto …!

\- Dios sabe lo mucho que amo a esa mujer pero a veces simplemente no puedo con ella –

\- ¿ Temari? –

\- Si, ella se está volviendo demasiada problemática para mi que incluso he llegado a pensar ….

\- ¡ SHIKAMARU! - el grito de Naruto fue demasiado fuerte que me hizo dejar de hablar en un instante.

\- ¿ QUEEE? - voltee a verlo furioso por ser interrumpido, después de todo si me había decidido a contarle mis problemas fue por insistencia suya.

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Ver a Naruto nervioso y con cierto temblor en su cuerpo me hizo sentir algo culpable por la forma en que le había gritado, iba a pedirle una disculpa por mí comportamiento cuando me fijé como apuntaba hacia la puerta con el rostro totalmente pálido, estuve a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien pero preferí girar mi vista hacia el lugar que señalaba con tanto énfasis, y entonces yo quedé en peor estado que él.

Ahí parada en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Temari, no supe con certeza cuando tiempo llevaba ahí o lo mucho que había escuchado pero a juzgar por el aire asesino que emanaba debió haber sido mucho, intenté buscar su mirada para confirmar que tan enojada se encontraba pero para mí desgracia está se encontraba ensombrecida bajo el flequillo de su peinado.

\- Olvidaste tu almuerzo – el tono tan sombrío en el que dijo aquellas palabras logró erizar cada vello de mi piel.

\- Ariga ….

Pero ni siquiera pude terminar mi agradecimiento cuando sentí como era golpeado en la cara con la caja de mi propio almuerzo, la fuerza que ella utilizo para dicha acción fue tal que el contenido literalmente explotó en mi cara quedando totalmente embarrado de lo que parecía ser caballa.

¿ Que es peor que tener la cara embarrada de pescado? Tal vez que este aún se encuentre recién hecho, y es que me tomó un par de minutos descifrar que el ardor que sentía en el rostro no era únicamente producto del golpe recibido si no también de lo caliente que la comida se encontraba _" ¡ Genial! La primera vez en días que obtengo comida decente y termina en mi rostro"_

El estruendo que hizo la puerta al ser azotada por semejante fuerza me hizo reaccionar, con el dorso de ambas manos trate de limpiar mi rostro lo mejor posible para al menos lograr abrir mis ojos y tratar de buscar a mi mujer, pero como pude predecir ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar, así que hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance: giré levemente para poder mirar a Naruto sobre mi hombro, el tipo se veía más impactado que yo pero en cuanto su mirada se topó con la mía recuperó la compostura de forma casi mágica así que en cuanto tuve su atención proseguir con el siguiente paso

\- ¿ PORQUE MIERDA NO ME AVISASTE ANTES? – le grite con toda la frustración que en ese momento tenía antes de salir directo al baño para limpiarme.

No tenía caso ir tras Temari en ese momento, con lo furiosa que se encontraba solo lograría empeorar las cosas, lo mejor sería esperar a que las aguas se calmaran para tratar de hablar con ella. Antes de lograr cerrar la puerta con otro portazo logré escuchar el chillido de mi rubio jefe.

\- ¿ Yo que culpa tengo? –

* * *

 **¡ ay Shikamaru! No me gustaría ser tu en estos momentos, pero oigan el hombre no podía ser tan perfecto y vaya que metió la pata, ahora solo le queda enfrentarse a Temari ( no se preocupen no lo matarán, la historia lo necesita después de todo).**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto para ustedes, ya saben todo comentario y sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Saludos y cuidense.**


	2. Declaración

_**Hola a todos espero que se encuentren muy bien, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber en sus maravillosos comentarios.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Diana Nara y Karinits-san, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

La Declaración.

Me encontraba en mi oficina personal dentro de la torre Hokage organizando uno que otro documento, hace un par de horas que había anochecido y Naruto había decidido que no era necesario quedarse horas de más ya que llevábamos gran parte del trabajo adelantado, pero yo decliné la oferta argumentado que aprovecharía este tiempo libre para organizar algunos pendientes que había estando descuidando, ante lo dicho el rubio solo voltio a verme con cara de burla.

" Ay Shikamar _u, ¿A quien engañas? Solo estás tratando de retrasar tu triste destino"_

Fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de verlo partir a casa, no pude evitar gruñir como respuesta a pesar de saber que Naruto se encontraba muy lejos de escucharme. Y es que me pudría hasta el alma saber que el muy idiota hubiera dado en el clavo tan fácilmente, aunque bueno considerando que el fue fiel testigo del lío en el que me había metido no debía ser algo que me sorprendiera.

El solo recordar lo ocurrido horas atrás me hacía tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, aún me costaba algo de trabajo creer que aquello hubiera sucedido en realidad y no en una maniática pesadilla pero el ardor en mi rostro era suficiente para terminar de convencerme, una vez aceptado el problema solo me quedaba una cuestión: ¿Qué diablos hacer ahora?, En vano había utilizado gran parte de la tarde en analizar el problema y las posibles maneras de solucionarlo pues por más que mi cerebro trataba de buscar la estrategia perfecta para lograr mi cometido mi subconsciente llegaba a la misma conclusión: Estás muerto.

Doce años de experiencia marital y el historial de nuestras anteriores discusiones respaldaban mi teoría, había vivido junto a Temari lo suficiente para saber lo mal que me iba cada vez que hacía enojar a esa mujer, el daño menos colateral que recibí fue haber perdido mi cena por ser demasiado "blando" con Shikadai, mi estómago sufrió toda la noche pero inconscientemente estaba aliviado de que el asunto no pasará a mayores como en otras ocasiones.

Cómo cualquier pareja normal hemos tenido nuestros problemas y el más fuerte que tuvimos fue durante nuestro primer año de casados mucho antes de que Shikadai llegará a nuestras vidas, honestamente ya no recordaba cual había sido el conflicto que atravesamos pero si las palabras de furia que ella me gritó antes de tomar sus cosas y partir rumbo a Suna. En aquella ocasión la dejé partir con la firme convicción de que un tiempo en su tierra junto a su familia le ayudaría a calmarse antes de volver a intentar arreglar las cosas, sin embargo no resistí ni un día sin Temari en casa antes de salir corriendo tras ella, cuando llegué a Suna fui recibido por un par de golpes de Kankuro y un discurso amenazador de Gaara, en fin que me sometieron a otras tipos de tortura antes de poder hablar con la problemática, pero valió la pena considerando que había logrado arreglarlo todo para regresar juntos a casa.

Más sin embargo esta ocasión había sido muy diferente, no sabía muy bien si se debía a la breve discusión que habíamos tenido en la mañana pero el rostro de Temari después de haberme escuchado decir tremenda idiotez era algo que no había visto nunca, estaba furiosa y de eso no había ninguna duda, pero aún así había algo más que no podría descifrar y eso me estresaba mucho mas que cualquier desvelada laboral.

Golpee el escritorio con frustración al darme cuenta de la tremenda importancia que le estaba dando al asunto, es decir ¿ No sé suponía que era yo quien estaba molesto? Después de todo mi boca se había movido producto del enojo que ella me había hecho sentir en la mañana cuando empezó a molestarme con sus agresiones, entonces ¿ por no intentaba ella arreglar las cosas conmigo? ¿ Por qué tenía que ser siempre yo quien dará su brazo a torcer?

 _¡ Ja! Como si Sabaku No Temari pudiera hacer tal cosa._

Al llegar a este punto en mis pensamientos mis ojos se enfocaron en la pila de documentos en los que se suponía debía estar trabajando pero siendo honesto conmigo mismo lo único que hice toda esta tarde fue ignorar dichos papeles ante mis cavilaciones. Suspiré con resignación mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, diez de la noche indicaba las manecillas, para personas normales era bastante tarde para regresar a casa, para mí en mi acostumbrada jornada era bastante temprano, usualmente eso me alegraría pero hoy parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto.

Me levanté de golpe para acomodar todo el revoltijo que se había convertido mi escritorio y me dispuse a guardarlo todo para marcharme, había llegado a la conclusión de que no servía de nada huir de la situación y mientras más rápido la afrontara mejor. Cerré la puerta de mi oficina con desgano y me dispuse a salir de la torre Hokage para dirigirme a mi hogar, en cuanto puse un pie en el exterior fui golpeado por una cálida ventisca, la sensación en el rostro fue tan relajante que me sentí obligado a permanecer quieto para disfrutar el momento.

Calculo que me habré quedado parado en medio de la calle durante aproximadamente quince minutos, eso fue antes de regañarme mentalmente al darme cuenta que había encontrado una nueva distracción para retrasar mi llegada, chasquee la lengua y dirigí mis manos hacia mis bolsillos del pantalón para emprender mi camino con la pose despreocupada tan característica en mi aunque por dentro me encontraba temblando cual gelatina, hacia mucho tiempo que me había dado cuenta que ya no sentía el enfado de la mañana pero si era consciente del mal sabor de boca que me dejaba el asunto. Veinte minutos, en cuestión de escasos veinte minutos había llegado al complejo Nara y no pude evitar reprocharme por haberlo hecho tan rápido, ahora me encontraba con la mano en la puerta de la casa principal, MI casa, preparándome para lo que se avecinaba.

Tenia una idea del escenario que me esperaba dentro gracias a mi experiencia ganada a su lado, sabía muy bien que cuando ella se enojaba mucho conmigo era inútil buscar en el frigorífico alimento pues ella se encargaba de vaciarlo antes de mi llegada para que me fuera con el estómago vacío y Me fuera mas fácil "pensar en mis acciones" también sabía que ella estaba despierta esperándome para hablar del asunto, una charla que nuevamente se volverían reproches a los cuales terminaré cediendo con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz y dormir tranquilamente, entonces ella se daría la vuelta para dormir y mantendría una actitud hostil hacia mí los primeros días de la semana antes de aceptar de buen modo mis disculpas, y así viviríamos muchos días felices antes de la siguiente discusión donde empezaríamos el proceso de nuevo.

Suspiré con resignación al abrir la puerta que me permitía el acceso a mi hogar y justo como me imagine está se encontraba en completa obscuridad, mi hijo en este momento debería estar durmiendo profundamente y la problemática estaría estar esperando a que entrara por esa puerta para terminar lo que antes habíamos empezado. Llevé la palma de mi mano a mi rostro al darme cuenta que no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar con este intercambio de gritos pero sabía muy bien que no tenía opción, así que subí los escalones que me llevaban a mi habitación sintiendo un gran peso en mis pies.

Cuando por fin estuve ante la puerta de la recámara matrimonial quedé totalmente estático con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, sin embargo no me di cuenta de mi comportamiento hasta que escuché el sonido del reloj informándome que ahora eran las once de la noche, eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado ¿ en serio había estado una hora completa buscando pretexto para no llegar a este punto? Parecía un mocoso escondiéndose de su madre ante una travesura en vez de un hombre adulto resolviendo un conflicto. Esta reciente reflexión me dio el empujón necesario para ingresar a nuestro recinto pero lo que me encontré estaba fuera de mis contemplaciones.

Ahí tendida sobre nuestra cama se encontraba mi esposa, durmiendo con total tranquilidad.

Me acerque cuidadosamente a ella para confirmar que no estuviera actuando para evitarme pero la tranquilidad de sus pulsaciones me confirmaron que efectivamente Temari se encontraba en estos momentos con Morfeo. Fue bastante sorprendente para mi darme cuenta de la decepción que esté hecho me ocasionó y aunque quise excusarla argumentando que tal vez se encontraba muy cansada y que era demasiado tarde, muy en el fondo sabía que en nuestro caso esos argumentos no tenían gran validez, sobre todo si se analizaba cuidadosamente las otras veces que habíamos discutido fuertemente, en todas esas ocasiones Temari me espero despierta con la firme intención de resolver la situación y eso sin importarle que en todas esas ocasiones me había encargado de llegar muy tarde a casa, por eso me sorprendía que precisamente hoy que noté el conflicto fuera de control ella se encontrase profundamente dormida, y no sabía que tan bueno o que tan malo era eso.

No tenía sentido indagar tanto en el asunto así que tomé mi ropa de dormir para ir a darme una muy merecida ducha y como lo he estando haciendo estos últimos días lo hice en el baño de la planta baja para no despertar a Temari, hacerlo ahora en definitiva sería un grave error. Salí del cuarto dejando tranquila a la problemática y me dirigí sin prisas hacia el cuarto del baño para proceder a ducharme, no podía negar que aún me encontraba algo intranquilo pero afortunadamente el agua de la regadera logró calmar un poco mi ajetreada cabeza.

En cuanto termine salí del lugar vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, había estado haciendo mucho calor estás últimas noches así que prefería dormir con el dorso desnudo y aunque siempre me iba a la cama con el cabello suelto esta noche en especial me sentía sofocado por lo que decidí esperar a que mi cabello se secara totalmente para poder hacerme una coleta (no tan alta como siempre la llevaba) y así poder dormir más cómodo. Estaba meditando sobre regresar en este momento a la habitación y si debería esperar un poco más, era tarde ¡ Correcto! Pero estaba acostumbrado a acostarme a altas horas de la noche, además ...

 _¿ A quien carajos engañaba? Era obvio que aún estaba temeroso._

Lo correcto ahora sería subir junto a la problemática, dormir y esperar que la mañana del siguiente día no fuera igual o más desastrosa que hoy, pero la sola idea de pensar que Temari hubiera fingido estar dormida para tenderme una emboscada ahora que subiera lograba quitarme el deseo de dormir, me sentí tan abochornado al darme cuenta de las ridiculeces que estaba pensando que sentí la enorme necesidad de ir por un vaso de agua así que simplemente lo hice repitiéndome a mí mismo que lo hacía porque tenía sed y no por estar tratando de buscar excusas para no subir, después de todo no era bueno irte a la cama con el estomago vacío ¿Qué importaba si en vez comida lo saciaba con agua?

Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta del frigorífico sentí como el mal presentimiento que había estado sintiendo se multiplicara: totalmente anonado contemplé mi cena guardada en su recipiente habitual.

La acción en sí no era nada nuevo, esa mujer podría tener un genio de los mil demonios pero si había algo de lo cual no me quedaba duda era de lo consideraba que era conmigo, y una de las forma que tenía de demostrarlo era que sin importar lo tarde que llegara del trabajo Temari siempre se aseguraba de dejarme algo de comida como cena siempre argumentado sobre lo malo que era irse a la cama sin haber probado bocado. Las únicas ocasiones en las que no se había tomado dicha molestia fueron las veces que habíamos tenido algún malentendido, la última vez había sido por el asunto de Shikadai hace aproximadamente un mes, y eso que a mí punto de vista no había sido algo extremadamente serio, o al menos nada que ver con las dos riñas que tuvimos hoy, así que no lograba entender que hacia ese recipiente en el lugar.

Por más que mi dotado cerebro se esforzaba en llegar a una conclusión razonable para tan inusual acontecimiento lo único que pasaba por mi mente era qué tal vez la problemática había dejado el recipiente vacío dentro para burlarse de mi, pero sabía que por muy enojada que Temari estuviera no sería capaz de recurrir a una acción tan infantil, o al menos eso deseaba creer. Cansado de pensar tanto tome aquel objeto y confirme que no estaba vacío, retire la tapa de un rápido movimiento solo para que mi nariz fuera invadido por un agradable aroma: sashimi.

Ver una de mis comidas predilectas me hizo dejar de analizar para concentrarme en el repentino rugir de mi estómago, me puse a calentar tan delicioso alimento casi de forma automática para posteriormente devorarlo con tranquilidad, inconscientemente llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de Temari furiosa y sin querer comencé a imaginarla poniéndole algo a la comida para hacerme daño, me regañe mentalmente por tan estúpido pensamiento y me dispuse a terminar con mi cena. Después de saciar mi apetito me apure a dejar todo limpio, ahora ya me sentía listo para subir a descansar.

Al regresar a la habitación noté con algo de desilusión que Temari aún se hallaba dormida pero despertarla no estaba entre mi lista de deseos, desde que había llegado a casa y no encontrármela en actitud guerrera me hizo tener un mal presentimiento, pero ahora al contemplarla dormida con los ojos cerrados, la boca semi abierta y las mejillas algo coloradas por el calor de la noche me hizo sentir afortunado de poder tener esa imagen frente a mí, de estar despierta no se me permitiría verla tan hermosa.

Mientras me acomodaba a su lado para dormir no pude evitar pensar en sus acciones durante del día, para empezar aún no tenía idea de el por qué de su molestia en la mañana no recordaba haber hecho algo malo en el momento o en la noche anterior ¡Por Dios! Lo único que había hecho era fumar antes de ir a dormir y no creía que esa fuera la razón, si bien es cierto que a ella le disgustaba mi vicio hace años que había desistido en su lucha para hacer que lo dejara, la única condición que me dió es que no lo hiciera dentro de la casa por eso es que lo hacía en la calle o en el jardín de la casa al llegar.

Por más vuelta que le diera al asunto seguía pensando que no había razón de su molestia y puede que esa sea la razón por la que ella no estuviera siguiendo el protocolo establecido para estas situaciones, tal vez se dio cuenta que había exagerado o que se había desquitando conmigo injustamente y como era muy orgullosa para admitir su error dejarme tranquilo debía ser su manera de disculparse, puede que muchas personas esto fuera bastante insensible pero tratándose de mi problemática créanme que era un gran avance.

 _Tal vez ambos estábamos madurando un poco en esas cuestiones._

Giré para poder abrazarla de espalda, si ella estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas yo podría hacer lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a despertar mañana y actuar como si nada de esto hubiese pasado si ella así lo deseaba, y con ese último pensamiento cerré mis ojos para caer en lo más profundo de mis sueños.

* * *

El sonido infernal de la madera ser golpeada logró perturbar mis sueños pero el cansancio en mi era tal que preferí quedarme en la cama esperando que el ruido cesara, no tenía idea que hora era pero supuse que no me quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que la problemática me despertara para ir a trabajar así que no tenía la más mínima intención de averiguar el origen del sonido. Aún así después de varios minutos me di cuenta de que se trataba de la puerta de mi casa quien producía ese maldito sonido, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que alguien llamaba sin embargo si me extrañaba que Temari aún no hubiera atendido.

" _Tal vez está ocupada o se encuentra en el baño"_

Eran los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza mientras me levantaba con toda la pereza de mi ser para atender a quien osara interrumpir mis sueños, bajar las escaleras de mi casa nunca antes había sido tan fastidioso ¡En serio! Más le valdría a la visita inoportuna tener un buen motivo para despertarme de lo contrario conocería cual tan grande era la furia de un Nara cuando lo despertaban de muy mal modo. Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y antes de poder hacer notar mi molestia sentí como era abrazado con tanta fuerza que incluso comenzaba a asfixiarme.

\- ¡ SHIKAMARUUUU! – reconocí inmediatamente al emisor de aquel chirrido.

\- ¿ Naruto? -

\- Gracias al cielo que estás bien ¡ Tenia tanto miedo! - gritó a borde de las lágrimas el rubio mientras me apretaba fuertemente los hombros.

\- ¿ Ocurre algo? –

\- i Es precisamente lo que yo quisiera saber! ¿realmente estás bien? ¿ Temari no te hizo nada? – me cuestionaba mientras al mismo tiempo me revisaba tratando de buscar lesiones.

\- ¿ ehh? – parpadeé ante lo dicho por Naruto pero me apresure a contestar para que no quedará duda - No, ¿ porque pensaste eso? –

\- Por qué ella se veía realmente furiosa ayer, a pesar de que te estuve molestando toda la tarde con eso por dentro estaba preocupado y cuando no llegaste al trabajo pensé lo peor -

\- ¿ cuando no llegué? ¿ de qué estás hablando? – pregunté con gran confusión mientras Naruto me veía con notoria sorpresa.

\- Shikamaru …. Ya es más de medio día - Era muy curioso como antes me sentía adormilado y ahora gracias a las palabras de Naruto mis sentidos despertaron de golpe haciéndome notar pequeños pero significativos detalles como el resplandor del sol que iluminaba toda la casa o el tremendo gruñido de mi estómago en busca de alimento.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente me vi en la necesidad de caminar hacia la sala en buscar del reloj del pared para confirmar lo dicho por Naruto y sentí mi alma salir del cuerpo al ver que no mentía. Rápidamente analicé la situación y esta vez no necesite de más de 200 resultados para entender que sucedía pues todo me dirigía a la misma respuesta: Temari

\- ¿ Shikamaru? – el llamado de Naruto me sobresaltó, no había notado que me había seguido hasta la sala en busca de una explicación razonable, la cual obviamente no tenía.

\- Lo siento Naruto, no tengo excusa para esto pero te prometo que estaré ahí lo más pronto posible - mi amigo se me quedó viendo con su mirada sería durante varios minutos antes de revelar su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo amigo, ¡ suerte! – gritó con entusiasmo antes de desaparecer el clon de sombras que había utilizado para venir a buscarme.

En cuanto me quede solo me dediqué a buscar a mi problemática, analizando la naturaleza de su chakra deduje fácilmente que aún se encontraba dentro de la casa(en el patio trasero para ser más precisos) lancé un largo suspiro antes de ir a su búsqueda y en cuanto pase por nuestra cocina pude sentir el delicioso olor de la comida recién hecha, no se necesitaba de ser un genio para saber que el almuerzo estaba listo, otra clara señal de que Naruto no mentía. Por un momento el gruñido de mi estómago trato de convencerme de desviarme del camino y saciar mi estómago antes de salir a su búsqueda, lastimosamente este no era un asunto que se pudiera dejar de lado así que ignore a mi estómago y seguí mi camino hacia el patio trasero.

En cuanto llegue al lugar fui recibido con un molesto rayo del sol en la cara, automáticamente cubrí mis ojos con la mano mientras me preguntaba cómo rayos no entró uno de esos por mi ventana está mañana para despertarme, en cuanto mis ojos se adaptaron al nuevo escenario me dediqué a buscar a mi mujer cosa que no fue muy difícil de lograr ya que se encontraba casi frente a mí desterrando algunas plantas de lo que sería su pequeño jardín personal. La vi tan concretada en su tarea que dudé un momento en hablarle pero luego recordé lo ocurrido y me fue imposible no mostrar irritabilidad por eso.

\- Mujer –

Aquella palabra salió casi arrastrada de mi lengua ya que deseaba que ella captara rápido lo molesto que me encontraba en este momento, sin embargo la mujer del desierto no pareció inmutarse ante mi estado, giró sobre sí misma para mantenerme la mirada, una mirada punzante y amarga cuando se encontraba enojada pero que el día de hoy se encontraba vacía.

\- ¿ Que? –

\- Hoy no es mi día de descanso –

\- Eso ya lo sé –

\- No me despertaste – me fui directo a la acusación al notar que ella no tenía intención de indagar en el tema.

\- No – me contestó mientras regresaba su vista a su trabajo y me daba la espalda.

 _Esto comienza a ser molesto_

\- ¿ Porqué? –

\- ¿ Porqué que? –

\- ¿ Por qué no me despertaste? – Para ese momento noté mi voz subir de tono pero no me importaba ya tenía una idea de a qué venía todo este circo y necesitaba confirmarlo.

En ese momento la vi recoger sus utensilios de jardinería para posteriormente girarse frente a mí, admito que pasó por mi cabeza la paranoica idea de ser atacado con esas tijeras, un pensamiento bastante estúpido ¡Lo sé! Pero por si acaso me asegure de tener listas mis posiciones de mano para frenar el ataque con mi sombra, pero el ataque nunca llegó. En su lugar Temari se quedó mirándome por varios minutos antes de tomar sus cosas y pasar a mi lado, apunto estuve de jalarle el brazo para evitar su huida cuando escuché su voz neutral respondiendo a mi último cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Despertarte? ¡Jamás me atrevería a molestarte de esa manera! -

Después de eso la vi adentrarse a nuestro hogar dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

 _¡Madurez ni que carajos! Esta era una clara declaración de guerra._

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que haya Sido de su agrado y aprovecho para comentarles que estoy trabajando en otro one shot así que tal vez me tarde un poquito más en publicar la tercera parte de esta historia, pero no se preocupen que haré todo de mi parte para que sea lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Por el momento les agradezco que se tomarán el tiempo de leer, en serio gracias y saludos.**_


	3. Daños Colaterales

_**Hola gente, me alegra estar nuevamente por aquí, en esta ocasión les traigo la continuación de esta historia espero la disfruten.**_

 _ **Antes de continuar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: Lirio-Shikatema**_ _,_ **Karinits-san** _ **,**_ **Shirae,** **Mel-Nara de Hatake** _ **y**_ _ **Yi Jie-san, también a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de entrar a leer.**_

* * *

Daños Colaterales.

.

El reloj marcó las 4.30 de la mañana cuando por fin había terminado de redactar los documentos para la próxima reunión del clan, el cálculo mental que realicé de las horas que llevaba encerrado en mi despacho me género un horrible dolor de cabeza por lo que inmediatamente dirigí una de mis manos para masajear levemente mi frente, me sentía exhausto y con el único deseo de irme a dormir pero aún me faltaba realizar la revisión de dichos documentos, en otras circunstancias lo dejaría pasar pero sabiendo de antemano mi actual estado no podía darme el gusto de dejar libre algún error.

Di un fuerte suspiro mientras recostaba mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, la cual no era la más cómoda del mundo pero al menos era mucho mejor que el sillón donde había estado durmiendo las últimas dos semanas. Cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de buscar un poco de descanso, calculaba que necesitaría de otros 40 minutos para terminar completamente mi labor y solo tendría una hora de sueño antes de levantarme para ir a trabajar con Naruto, si es que lograba levantarme, claro.

De un momento a otro mis ojos se volvieron más pesados y por más que me decía a mí mismo que resistiera, el cansancio y desgano de los últimos días estaban sobrepasándome, sonreí al darme cuenta del lamentable estado en el que me encontraba, ni siquiera cuando me quedaba con Naruto a terminar montañas de papeleo hasta la madrugada me dejaba tan mal, aunque pensándolo bien debía agradecer que estos últimos días el trabajo era poco de lo contrario estaría mucho peor de lo que ahora me encontraba.

De un rápido movimiento me enderece nuevamente en mi lugar y palpando mi rostro con ambas manos me dispuse a despertar todos mis sentidos para terminar con este maldito papeleo, un papeleo que no debía ser tan inmenso si hubiera tenido la prevención de hacerlo en el tiempo establecido ¡Pero no! Tuve la grandiosa osadía de olvidarme por completo de la reunión con los altos mando del clan que se realiza cada mes y como consecuencia aquí estoy encerrado en mi despacho en altas horas de la madrugada terminando con todo este fastidio cuándo podría estar durmiendo, si la problemática no estuviera enojada conmigo la gritería que me daría en este momento sería tremenda.

" _si la Problemática no estuviera enojada, esto no me estaría pasando" -_ Sonreí con tristeza ante este razonamiento.

Después de todo Temari siempre estaba tras de mí recordándome a cada momento mis obligaciones tanto en el trabajo como en mis obligaciones como líder del clan y aunque en su momento lo consideraba algo problemática, hoy era algo nostálgico.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que el conflicto había iniciado y aún no me daba por enterado de la raíz del problema, es decir, estaba seguro que gran parte del enojo de Temari fue debido a lo ocurrido en la torre Hokage pero sabía que antes había ocurrido algo con ella que la hizo explotar y de paso a mi también. Se podría decir que me encontraba en el partido de shogi más complicado de mi vida, estaba consiente que me hacía falta una pieza para entender la jugada de mi problemática pero justo ahora todo me parecía tan confuso que me resulta imposible realizar una buena jugada.

Admito que al principio mi intención no era tratar de razonar el asunto sino todo lo contrario, ya me encontraba bastante frustrado con los gritos y arrebatos que habíamos intercambiado así que cuando Temari dió inicio a esa actitud fría hacia mí no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mi orgullo de macho herido y hacer lo que nunca creí que haría: dejar a un lado mi sentido común y aceptar la declaración de guerra que la problemática me había mandado, después de todo no era la primera vez que ella me retiraba el habla debido a una pelea …. Pero si sería la primera vez que yo lo haría, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud hostil … pero ella no de la mía, así que técnicamente yo tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar.

O al menos eso creí.

Cuando Temari cambio su posición de dormir a una donde dirigía su vista a la pared mientras que a mí me daba de espaldas contrataque inmediatamente con lo que en su momento considere una excelente idea: tomar mis cosas y marcharme a dormir en el sofá más grande de la sala, no sería un acontecimiento nuevo dentro del matrimonio Nara, mi mujer ya me había mandado a dormir ahí después de alguna discusión así que ya estaba entrenado para esto, pero sería la primera vez que esto sucedía por mi propia iniciativa ¡Era prácticamente imposible que Temari no se resintiera ante esto! Quizás pensaría que en cuestión de un par de días volvería con el rabo entre las piernas hacia su cama implorándole perdón, lástima por ella pues no tenía la más mínima intención de claudicar en esta ocasión. Estaba seguro que cuando ella notará mi firme determinación no le quedaría de otra más que ceder y sería ella misma quien terminaría esta Guerra entre nosotros, obviamente por medios de gritos e insultos hacia mi persona pero eso ya sería un gran avance.

Pero aquí estamos, dos semanas después y lo único que he ganado es un terrible dolor de cuello y espalda, sin duda alguna subestime la terquedad de mi problemática, pero no me arrepentí ¡No cuando había llegado tan lejos! sería bastante humillante rendirme ante ella en estos momentos. O al menos era lo que pensaba cuando decidí participar en este estúpido conflicto.

Nunca hubiera imaginado las desastrosas consecuencias que me traería dejar de recibir las mínimas atenciones de mi mujer, para empezar lograr levantarme temprano era toda una odisea, la primera noche que había recurrido al sofá me ayude de un pequeño despertador que había comprado una tarde cuando regresaba a casa, el asunto era sencillo solo había que ajustar la hora exacta en el que me despertaría ¡Nada de otro mundo! La mayoría de las personas utilizan este método y no tienen ningún problema. Era una pena en cuanto a cuestiones nocturnas los Naras no actuaban como las demás personas y como resultado tuve el maldito aparato sonando tres horas seguidas sin que yo lo notará, si no fuera por este cayó en mi cabeza después de tanta vibración que emitió quien sabe a qué hora me dignaría a despertarme.

¿ Y Temari? Pues bien gracias, ella dijo si escuchar el sonido del despertador pero que no tenía intenciones de "molestarme" por lo que no lo apagó y mucho menos me despertó y como se podrán imaginar volví a llegar tarde a mi trabajo.

" _Tal vez el despertador no suena lo suficientemente alto " –_ fue mi pensamiento mientras me encaminaba a comprar otros de esos aparatos pero por más entusiasmo que tuve al elegir el adecuado no pude evitar que este también fallara, no fue hasta el tercer despertador adquirido en fallar que comencé a dudar en cambiar mi estrategia. Patéticamente lo único que se me vino a la mente fue Shikadai, después de todo el también tenía que levantarse temprano para asistir a los entrenamientos con su equipo así que no sería descabellado pedirle de favor que me despertara antes de irse, esto claro sin que su madre se diera cuenta, lo último que quería era meter a mi propio hijo en el infierno en el que me encontraba.

Pero pareciera que el karma estaba jugando conmigo, resulta que desde el disgusto con Temari a Shikadai se le había dado por madrugar, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño pues que yo recordara el equipo de Moegui no se le había asignado ninguna misión que requiera hacerlo y según tenía entendido sus horarios de entrenamiento no habían sido modificados, además que Shikadai hubiera tomado la iniciativa de levantarse temprano era prácticamente imposible, por más carácter de Temari que el niño hubiera heredado no dejaba de ser un Nara. El que no supiera los motivos de la nueva rutina de mi hijo me hizo sentir fatal, estaba seguro que lo que sea que sucediera era algo que no tenía nada contento a Shikadai por lo cual estaba decidido a establecer una buena charla " padre e hijo" con él.

Lamentablemente no pude coincidir con él pues cuando lograba levantarme hacía mucho que Dai había salido de la casa y a mí regreso tampoco había logrado verlo despierto, y todo porque al llegar varios días tarde Naruto, quien al principio había tomado con sorna el asunto comenzó a dejar de verle la gracia al notar como mis retrasos comenzaban a perjudicar todo el trabajo en la oficina, como consecuencia me pidió reponer las horas perdidas o de lo contrario comenzaría a descontarlas de mi sueldo, por dentro me alegré de esa decisión ya que de no darme la opción hubiera terminando trabajando de a gratis. Sin embargo eso hizo que llegará mucho más tarde de lo habitual a casa encontrándome siempre con un Shikadai profundamente dormido.

Por mucha curiosidad que tuviera sobre sus nueva rutina no me sentía capaz de perturbar sus sueños, pero las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran: luchar contra la utopía para levantarme lo suficientemente a tiempo para desayunar con él y tener una charla decente o preguntarle directamente a Temari. Llevaba dos semanas luchando por cumplir la primera opción fracasando miserablemente en el intento y la segunda por obvias razones estaba más que descartada.

\- Mendokusai, todo esto es un fastidio – declaré mientras cerraba los ojos con la firme intención de descansar un poco antes de proceder con la revisión de los documentos de la reunión – solo serán cinco minutos – fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar totalmente mis párpados.

* * *

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de mi despacho me hizo darme cuenta que nuevamente no había cumplido con mi objetivo, con algo de temor mire el reloj de pared que se encontraba en mi despacho y confirme que eran las ocho de la mañana, sé que hace una hora que debí haber llegado al trabajo pero tristemente era lo más temprano que había logrado levantarme, eso era un pequeño avance ¿ no? . Con toda la rapidez que mi perezoso ser me permitía me levanté de mi lugar para arreglar lo mejor posible mi escritorio (La revisión de los documentos tendría que esperar para después) proseguí a asearme para ir al trabajo, si lograba apurarme puede que hoy solo tuviera que reponer hora y media de jornada.

Al igual que los días anteriores noté la casa vacía al bajar, Shikadai ya había salido y Temari debería estar de nuevo trabajando en su jardín últimamente le dedicaba más tiempo de lo habitual a sus actividades de jardinería y me intrigaba saber si esto lo hacía para ignorarme más o por si lo contrario era su método de desahogo, a pesar de eso, siempre que salía de casa me aseguraba de dar mi despedida lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara desde afuera pues considero que a pesar de todos nuestros problemas el respeto como familia no debería perderse.

Cuando pase cerca de la cocina llegó hacia mi el delicioso olor del desayuno, pude identificar el olor del arroz, sopa de miso y salmón asado que aún se encontraba servido en la mesa y no pude hacer más que maldecir mi desdicha, la comida se veía deliciosa pero lastimosamente no tenía el tiempo suficiente para degustarla y no tuve más opción que hacer lo mismo que he estado haciendo los últimos días: pasar de largo junto a mis sagrados alimentos e ignorar el gruñir de mi estómago. La primera vez que lo hice pensé que la problemática se lo tomaría mal y se volvería más agresiva conmigo pero sorprendentemente no fue así, pese que desde entonces no he tenido el tiempo de sentarme a degustar sus platillos no ha habido un solo día que mi comida no faltara en la mesa, y eso me hacía sentir miserable.

Quizás fue la culpa que sentí en ese momento lo que me hizo dirigirme hacia el jardín y justo como había predicho ahí la encontré muy entretenida con su labor, sin embargo no la notaba alegre como siempre cuando cuidaba de su plantas, sino que todo lo contrario, desde donde estaba pude apreciar el gesto de molestia en su rostro, además la notaba tan cansada que por un momento tuve el deseo de mandar todo al diablo y darle un fuerte abrazo por la espalda como siempre hacia cuando la notaba distraída. Pero la cobardía me ganó logrando que me diera la vuelta para marcharme lo más rápido posible, no sin antes asegurarme de que ella escuchara mi despedida.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegue a la oficina me encontré con la muy grata noticia de que Naruto tenía que salir de emergencia a una reunión con el señor feudal por lo que me dejaba a cargo durante su ausencia, yo esperaba que se tomará todo el día para no tener que escuchar sus reproches y sermones sobre un buen matrimonio que últimamente me estaba dando, el muy idiota se creía el esposo ejemplar cuando todo el mundo sabía que su matrimonio seguía a flote gracias a la comprensiva Hinata, de no ser así hace mucho que el Uzumaki sería un hombre divorciado.

Olvidándome de todo por un momento me fui directo al escritorio de Naruto para confirmar que tanto había dejado pendiente y fue un tremendo alivio constatar que lo único que tenía que hacer era separar uno que otro documento y firmar otros tanto, por haber llegado un par de horas tarde me llevaría más tiempo de lo debido pero si me esforzaba lo suficiente aún podría llegar a una hora decente a mi casa y quizás tendría la oportunidad de cenar junto a mi familia, y si, eso incluía a la problemática.

Era estúpido seguir en guerra con Temari, a pesar de haber utilizado mis mejores estrategias de juego en su contra el resultado para mí no era nada favorecedor y no se necesitaba tener un IQ superior a los 200 para saberlo, esta era una buena forma de aprender que la vida era mucho más difícil que un partido de Shogui.

Dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y yo lo estoy comprobando en este momento, ¡ jamás imaginé que terminaría extrañando los gritos y regaños de mi mujer! Y es que verla ignorándome cada vez que puede me generaba un dolor punzante en mi pecho que ya me era totalmente imposible de ignorar. Aunque si bien es cierto seguí el juego porque me sentía harto de todas esas acciones de mi problemática, ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba y no importaba mandar al diablo mi orgullo con tal de arreglar las cosas.

Después de todo si estoy donde estoy es precisamente gracias a los regaños que la problemática me había dado durante toda nuestra vida juntos, ella es mi motor que me inspira a seguir adelante o diciéndolo en el lenguaje Nara ella es el viento que me mueve a mí: la más perezosa nube.

Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con un tic en el ojo tome otra pila de papeles mientras trataba de ignorar el vacío en mi estómago y el hecho de que nuevamente había dejado olvidado mi almuerzo en casa, pero un segundo bramido me hizo aporrear mi cabeza en el escritorio como si quisiera que el dolor en mi frente me distrajera del hambre que en este momento sentía _¿Así es como se sentía Chouji la mayor parte del tiempo? Si es así no lo culpo por atascarse kilos de barbacoa cada vez que puede._

Me levanté de mi lugar para contemplar un rato el cielo y fui sorprendido por los colores naranjas del atardecer, no tenía idea de que fuera tan tarde, en definitiva concentrarse en el trabajo me hacía perder la noción del tiempo, pero dejando eso a un lado me concentre en una pregunta realmente importante ¿ cuanto tiempo llevaba mi estómago sin alimento? Según mis cálculos había pasado 7 horas del desayuno y 4 del almuerzo, puede que eso sonará bastante mal y créanme que así lo sentí durante los primeros días pero después de un par de semanas ya parecía haber adquirido la resistencia suficiente para sobrevivir a estos extraños hábitos alimenticios, o al menos eso trataba de creer.

Últimamente todas las personas con las que lograba toparme terminaban mirándome con total incredulidad e incluso algunos con cierto temor, y solo mis amigos y personas alegadas a mí se atrevían a decirme lo flacucho que me encontraba últimamente y lo enfermo que me veía, aquello era fastidio pero tenía que admitir que era lógica la actitud de todos, después de todo la falta de sueño acompañada de una mala alimentación siempre terminan deteriorando a cualquier persona y mucho más tratándose de un Nara.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, el asunto me extrañó ya que según lo agendado no se esperaba ninguna cita y era demasiado tarde para recibir el informe de algún Shinobi, tras un par de minutos meditando quien podría ser los golpes volvieron a presentarse con mayor insistencia a lo cual no dude en otorgar el permiso para ingresar al lugar, pero me sorprendí gratamente al identificar la silueta que ingresaba tras la puerta.

\- Hola viejo -

\- ¡ Dai ! ¿ Ocurre algo? – pregunté con algo de preocupación, por mucho que me alegraba la presencia de mi mini clon no podría dejar de pensar lo extraño que era el suceso.

\- Nada grave, simplemente le traje su almuerzo a un pobre viejo olvidadizo- me dijo con sorna mientras me extendía la caja de mi almuerzo a lo cual no pude evitar reír con nerviosismo mientras frotaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero ¿ no deberías estar en tu entrenamiento? –

\- Ah eso, Moegui- sensei tenía cosas que hacer así que nos dejó la tarde libre-

\- ¿ Esperas que crea que desperdiciaste tu valioso tiempo libre para venir a hacerme un favor? –

\- Bueno eso debe darte una idea de que tan mal te ves, además ….

\- ¿ Qué pasa? –

\- Papá, tenemos que hablar –

Escuchar la seriedad con la que mi hijo dijo aquellas últimas palabras me hizo voltear para verlo fijamente a los ojos y al hacerlo me encontré con aquella mirada desafiante que tanto amaba de su madre y que gracias a Dios mi hijo había heredado. Al instante supe de lo que Shikadai quería hablar y no me sorprendía, mi hijo era bastante inteligente y era obvio que fue de los primeros en notar los malentendidos con su madre.

\- Lo sé Dai pero este no es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado – lo ví fruncir el ceño a lo cual me apresuré a continuar – No me queda muchos pendientes por aquí te prometo que llegaré temprano y podremos hablar durante la cena.

Esperaba que el semblante de mi hijo se relajara ante mi propuesta pero por lo contrario lo ví tensarse más, estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría cuando lo ví suspirar derrotado.

\- Creo que tendrás que posponer tus planes para después viejo – lo escuché decir mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, iba a detenerlo para preguntarle a qué se refería pero justo antes de salir de la habitación giró a verme para continuar con su explicación – Al parecer olvidaste que se cambió la reunión del clan para hoy -

Me quedé congelado viendo a mi hijo salir de la oficina mientras mis neuronas trataban de asimilar la información obtenida, cuando por fin me di cuenta de la situación no pude hacer más que llevar una de mis manos a mi rostro en forma de auto reproche por ser tan descuidado.

\- ¡ MENDOKUSAI!-

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el tercer capítulo de esta historia?**

 **A mí parecer ya era hora que Shikadai se hiciera presente y les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más participación. Por el momento le tocó a nuestro querido Shikamaru sufrir durante un capítulo entero.**

 **Mientras tanto ¿ como creen que se la está pasando Temari? ¿ Que la hizo enojar para empezar? Pues me temo que tendrán que esperar un poquito más para saberlo.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Víctima En Medio Del Caos

_**Hola a todos gracias por entrar aquí, me alegra estar de vuelta con la actualización de esta historia espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Como siempre le agradezco a las lindas personas que dejaron un review para mí: Shirae, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Karinits-san, Yi Jie-san, Velmon, Canilla y a un querido guest. Capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

Víctima En Medio Del Caos.

.

Como todo ser que llevara el apellido Nara en el nombre, me consideraba el dueño de una innata inteligencia que me hacía percatarme de muchas cosas a mi alrededor, incluso mucho antes que el resto de las personas lo notasen, y la relación de mis padres no era la excepción. Tal vez era cierto que aun era un mocoso de doce años jugando a ser adulto, pero considero que con doce años uno ya es lo suficientemente intuitivo para saber que si tu padre lleva más de una semana durmiendo en la sala es porque las cosas no van nada bien dentro de casa.

Al principio, cuando noté el disgusto entre ambos traté de mantenerme al margen pues la considere una pelea normal de las muchas que ellos habían tenido, y de las cuales yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado, sin embargo me tomó casi una semana darme cuenta de que el asunto era realmente serio. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido el protocolo que mis padres seguían durante una pelea, para empezar estás duraban cuanto mucho tres días porque mi padre siempre trataba de resolverlo el mismo día que el conflicto inició, mi madre solía gritar y llenar de maldiciones a papá durante todo este proceso, incluso lo seguía tratando de forma hostil días posteriores de haberle otorgado el perdón.

Pero lo que ocurre en estos momentos es totalmente diferente, mamá estaba molesta y de eso no tenía ninguna duda, el aura maligna que desprendía de ella cada vez que esto ocurría la delataba, pero curiosamente no había lanzado ningún ataque de furia contra papá: ningún grito, insulto o ataques en contra de mi progenitor, por lo contrario parecía que simplemente ignoraba su presencia o le daba igual. Lo peor es que en esta ocasión papá no estaba haciendo nada para resolver la situación, muy por el contrario tomó la misma actitud bélica que mamá ¡Dos semanas de discusión y lo único que había hecho era dormir en el sofá!

Nunca me había metido en los asuntos de mis padres, en primera porque consideraba que a pesar de todo ambos eran adultos responsables capaz de resolver sus propios conflictos y en segunda porque sabía que mamá me daría una buena tunda por entrometido. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacer una excepción e intervenir, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera sabía muy bien quién estaba enojado con quién y mucho menos el porque, preguntarle a mamá era un acto suicida y lograr hablar con papá ahora era una misión imposible, lo único que había podido hacer era observar atentamente las acciones de ambos para llegar a una posible explicación que me hiciera entender cómo rayos me había metido en esta situación.

* * *

\- ¡Shikadai más te vale mover tu trasero o acabaras muerto! –

Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de ver como el Dai Kaimatachi no Jutsu de mamá se dirigía hacia mi de manera tan rápida que lo único que alcance a hacer fue lanzarme tras de un árbol en busca de protección, de más está decir que termter siendo arrastrado con los restos de aquel pobre árbol por varios metros, a pesar de que la fuerza del impacto me género un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo dentro de mi estaba agradecido de que mamá se estuviera conteniendo en sus ataques de lo contrario el daño pudo haber sido mil veces peor.

Necesite de un gran esfuerzo para lograr sentarme y al hacerlo pude sentir como mis huesos cimbraban del dolor provocado por el reciente ataque, lo que me hizo dudar si realmente la mujer trataba de controlarse, no tarde ni medio minuto razonando esto cuando en un rápido movimiento mi madre se había instalado frente a mí, verla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra me hizo saber lo nada contenta que se encontraba y supe al instante qué aún vendría lo peor.

\- ¡ Eso fue patético Dai! ¿Crees que esa actitud es digna del futuro líder del clan? -

\- Mendokusai mamá ¿ Esto es realmente necesario? Sabes que entreno a diario con Moegui-sensei y un día a la semana entrenamos con algún miembro del viejo Inoshikacho –

\- ¿ Crees que eso es suficiente? Porque para mí no, mira Dai no niego que tú inteligencia es sobresaliente pero lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de tu fuerza física –

\- Pues ¿Sabes? La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío, yo soy más del tipo estratega como papá o el abuelo Shikaku – algo en mi respuesta no fue de su agrado ya que al instante recibí un golpe de su abanico en mi cabeza - ¡ Auch! –

\- ¡No seas conformista! Yo más que nadie avalo el talento que tienen los Nara como estrategas, pero lamentablemente también soy testigo de su pereza y el poco compromiso que tienen en su entrenamiento, lo que les hace confiar únicamente en su cerebro –

\- Pues a papá le bastó solo eso para vencerte – y justo ahora se me ocurría sacar a relucir el carácter mordaz que herede de ella, ya era tarde solo me quedaba sufrir las consecuencias de mis palabras.

\- Admito que el ingenio de tu padre fue muy superior al mío en esa ocasión, pero ¿ de que rayos le sirvió? si terminó rindiéndose ¡Por falta de Chakra! –

\- Bueno no estuvo tan mal siendo un simple genin –

\- Y volvió a rendirse frente a los invasores que atacaron Konoha, si Asuma no le salva el trasero hace mucho que estaría muerto y tú nunca hubieras nacido y eso sin contar a esa tipa Tayuya que estuvo a punto de matarlo y si no fuera por mí lo hubiera logrado –

\- ¿ Cual es el punto entonces? ¿ Debo confiar más en la fuerza bruta? – y nuevamente fui saludado por el abanico de mi madre.

\- ¡No te confundas niño! Un shinobi puede ser tan fuerte como inteligente y aquí en Konoha hay muchos ejemplo –

\- Mamá ….

\- Incluso yo, que gracias a mi constante entrenamiento fui considera una de las mejores estrategias de Suna y al mismo tiempo también fui considerada una excelente Kunoichi en el campo de batalla, lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a volar al mismísimo Uchiha Madara en la gran cuarta guerra ¡ Y eso que estaba en mis días! –

\- Mendokusai mamá, esa es demasiada información para mi –

\- El punto Dai es que es el momento de que empieces a mejorar tus habilidades en combate, lo último que quiero es que mi hijo sea el tipo de Shinobi cuyo trasero es salvado a cada momento – supe que ninguno de mis argumentos serían válidos cuando noté como mi madre dejó de mirarme para tomar de nueva cuenta su arma – ahora basta de charla y prepárate –

 _Mendokusai_

 _No es justo que yo pague por tus platos rotos ,viejo tonto._

* * *

Por fin regresaba a casa después de dos largas horas de entrenamiento forzado con mi madre, lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en mi cama y terminar de dormir las horas de sueño que mama me había robado pero el ambiente tenso de la casa me arrebato totalmente ese deseo, así que terminé haciendo lo mismo de hace unos días, alistarme rápido para salir lo antes posible.

Después de ducharme baje para buscar lo que mi madre me había preparado de desayuno, y justo como imagine mis alimentos y los de papá estaban perfectamente servidos sobre la mesa, con lo tarde que últimamente él se levantaba dudaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para comerlo y aunque sabía que no era su intención no pude evitar sentirme mal por mamá.

En cuanto terminé de comer me encargue de limpiar y ordenar la mesa, no es que fuera algo que me naciera hacer pero teniendo a mi madre en ese estado era mejor no arriesgarme, una vez que todo estuvo perfectamente limpio me encamine a buscar a mamá hacia el patio trasero donde a raíz de sus problemas con papá pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. La encontré tan concentrada trasplantando un brote que pensé seriamente si era correcto interrumpirla solo para despedirme pues sabía lo importante que era para ella está actividad.

Quizás mamá no era una experta en flores como la tía Ino pero tenía el suficiente talento para convertir el jardín de la casa en un hermoso lugar, y ahora prestado atención a las grandes modificaciones que estaba realizando me di cuenta que estaba en proceso de ser mucho más bello de cómo está ahora. Ella realmente amaba cuidar su jardín privado y podría decirse que era una de las pocas actividades que la relajaban, por eso el ceño fruncido en su mirada me extrañó.

Me acerque a ella haciendo el menor ruido posible pues me di cuenta que no había notado mi presencia, cuando tuve su atención me apresuré a despedirme de ella con la misma mentira de que el entrenamiento de mi equipo había cambiado de horario momentáneamente, era una suerte que aún no hablara con papá de lo contrario mi mentira hace mucho que se hubiera venido abajo.

Cuando crucé por la sala escuché claramente la alarma que papá había programado para despertarse, obviamente no le había servido de mucho ya que el seguía roncando sin inmutarse por el ruido del aparato, una parte de mi se compadecía de él lo que casi me hacía despertarlo, pero por otro lado creía que ambos debían de tocar fondo para lograr arreglar sus diferencias, además de que no quería imaginarme lo que mamá me haría si me atrapa ayudándolo. Así que con gran pesar pase de largo ignorando el hecho de estar contribuyendo a la desdicha de papá y salí corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo.

Llegue dos horas antes de lo acordado pero no encontré ningún problema en ello, sabía muy bien cómo utilizar ese tiempo a mi favor, así que sin dudarlo cerré mis ojos para descansar lo mejor posible antes de la llegada de mis compañeros.

* * *

\- Así que ¿Todo sigue igual? – me cuestionaba la fémina del grupo mientras se llevaba un puño de papitas fritas a la boca.

\- Es lo que acaba de decirnos Gorda –

\- Prefiero ser gordita y no ser una antipática como tú, pintor de pacotilla –

\- ¿ Que dijiste? –

Mendokusai ya deténganse, tengo suficientes peleas en casa como para venir a escucharlos a ustedes - exclamé mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi sien, tratando de que con esto desapareciera la jaqueca que últimamente me había dado por tener.

Al instante mis dos compañeros se miraron entre sí con la culpa reflejada en el rostro para acto seguido acostarse junto a mi en la misma hierba donde me lancé en cuanto nuestra sensei dio por concluido el entrenamiento.

Era una gran ironía que precisamente a mi, que consideraba el entrenamiento un verdadero fastidio ahora tuviera que soportar dos, y aunque el método de Moegui- sensei no se comparada en lo absoluto con el de mi iracunda madre, al final no fui capaz de ocultar el cansancio y mi bajo rendimiento frente a mis compañeros, los cuales no dejaron de fastidiar con sus interrogaciones hasta que finalmente terminé por soltar todo lo ocurrido.

\- Lo siento Shikadai, es solo que esto totalmente raro para nosotros - declaró Inojin mientras apartaba la mirada.

\- Hai, usualmente eres tú quien escucha nuestros problemas –

\- Ya olvídenlo, en todo caso es mi culpa por andar contando los problemas de mis padres-

\- Si nos lo contaste es porque te preocupas y necesitas nuestros concejos –

\- Es una pena que no se nos haya ocurrido nada bueno –

\- Yo sigo insistiendo que deberías hacerle de cupido para traer de vuelta el amor entre ellos – sugirió Choucho con un gran brillo en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer por completo.

\- Olvídalo, no haré nada problemático, además ¿traer de vuelta el amor? No exageres ellos sólo están mas enojados de lo normal –

\- Mmmmm Pues yo no estaría tan seguro – el comentario de mi pálido amigo me enojó pero trate de disimularlo lo mejor que pude.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- Bueno ya sabes que mi mamá también tiene su carácter y es normal que se la pasé gritando a papá cada vez que discuten, bueno más bien ella discute sola cómo está mañana cuando papá olvidó darle su beso de despedida ella entonces lo golpeó con …

\- Inojin por favor ve al grano –

\- Elcaso es que le pregunté a papá, como si nada, si no le gustaría que mamá dejará de gritarle todo el tiempo a lo cual el me respondió que no.-

\- Vaya que el tío Sai es masoquista –

\- ¡ No es eso gorda! Según el en cierta ocasión leyó un libro sobre el comportamiento femenino donde decía que cuando una mujer deja de pelear contigo es por qué ya no le importas y por ende ha dejado de amarte –

Odiaba admitirlo pero las palabras de mi compañero lograron inquietarme, me fue imposible que esas palabras me hicieran comparar todas las ocasiones donde mama había gritoneado y maldecido a papá de forma exagerada con esta reciente discusión donde ella simplemente se había limitado a ignorarlo sin importarle en lo absoluto lo mal que papá se la estaba pasando. ¿ Seria posible que las palabras de Inojin tuvieran algo de razón? ¡Imposible!

\- ¡Suéltame gorda! – al instante dirigí mi atención a mis compañeros solo para encontrarme con una Choucho furiosa tomando del cuello al pobre de Inojin que luchaba por soltarse.

\- Tu grandísimo idiota ¿ Como se te ocurre decirle eso a Shikadai? –

\- Yo solo trato de aclarecer los hechos –

\- ¡BASTA! – mi grito logró que mi compañera soltara a Inojin logrando que este rebotara en el suelo, al instante el trato de atacarla verbalmente pero yo me apresuré a interrumpirlo - ¿Qué debo hacer? –

El tener ambos pares de ojos mirándome con incredulidad no ayudó a evitar mi sonrojo, no cualquier día Nara Shikadai se quedaba sin ideas y recurría a pedir ayuda, pero las anteriores palabras de Inojin habían dejado la situación en alerta roja y no podía dejarlo pasar.

\- Para empezar sería bueno saber que originó toda esta situación ¿ seguro no se te ocurre nada? –

\- No, ya les dije que todo empezó la noche que tía Ino organizó nuestra "pijamada" para unirnos más como equipo –

\- Lo único que hiciste apenas llegaste fue dormir – me dijo con cierto rencor el rubio.

\- ¿ Qué esperabas que hiciera un Nara en la noche? – conteste con total ironía - El caso es que cuando me despedí de mama ella estaba de buen humor y cuando regrese al medio día …..

\- ¿ Medio día? Pero si yo llegué a casa mucho antes de las diez-

\- Nunca subestimes a un Nara Choucho, de no ser por los gritos de mamá esté hubiera seguido durmiendo hasta nuevo aviso –

\- Cómo les decia – inquirí molesto por volver a ser interrumpido - cuando regrese a casa noté a mamá muy distante, justo al día siguiente papá comenzó a dormir en el sofá y mamá comenzó a arrastrarme a estos problemáticos entrenamientos con ella–

\- está claro que algo pasó en tu ausencia-

\- pero hasta ahora no he podido hablar con papá y no me atrevo a preguntarle a mamá -

\- Digamos que el espionaje no es lo tuyo-

\- Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre algo mejor estoy dispuesto a escuchar -

Inmediatamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, pude notar como mis dos compañeros inmitaron mi posición en el suelo quedando totalmente acostados bocarriba mirando el cielo, esperaba que ellos estuvieran pensando en una solución porque yo francamente ya había desgastado todas mis ideas en posibles soluciones, lo único en lo que realmente estaba ocupado era en contemplar las nubes en el cielo. Por primera vez en mi joven vida comenzaba a entender la afición que tenía mi papá por ellas, se veían tan libres como si …

\- ¿ Y si te vuelves aliado de alguno de ellos? - la voz neutral de mi compañero me saco de mis cavilaciones.

\- ¿ ehhh? ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- Lo único que digo es que es imposible que resuelvas esto solo, necesitas cooperar con alguno de ellos para enterarte de lo sucedido y con esto podrás ayudar a solucionar el problema -

\- ¿ Con cual de los dos debería aliarse Shikadai? –

\- Obviamente con el más débil –

\- Ese es sin duda alguna papá, pero si mamá se entera que planeamos un complot en su contra nos mata –

\- No sé enterará si ambos mueven sus fichas correctamente, además serán dos genios juntos es imposible que algo les salga mal –

\- Cielos Inojin, no conocía esa faceta tuya tan malvada –

\- Solo llámalo talento Shinobi, por favor –

\- Mendokusai ¿En serio no tengo más opciones? –

\- Pues es lo único que se me ocurre ¿ O prefieres jugar el papel de cupido como te sugiere Choucho? –

Me quedé pensativo y con un muy mal sabor de boca ante mis dos únicas opciones, no necesitaba de mucho intelecto para saber cuál de las dos me era más conveniente.

 _Mendokusai_.

* * *

\- Tadaima -

Di mi acostumbrado saludo al ingresar a mi hogar pero con el tono más cansado que de costumbre, espere con temor el regaño que usualmente recibiría por esta acción pero para mi sorpresa este nunca llegó. Me adentre con cuidado en la casa y la encontré en total silencio, justo cuando pensaba que me encontraba solo fui capaz de sentir la presencia de mamá en el patio trasero.

Inconscientemente mis pies me llevaron hacia ahí solo para confirmar con gran sorpresa que aun seguía trabajando en su jardín ¿ cuánto tiempo llevaba yo fuera de casa? ¿dos o tres horas? ¿ realmente se había pasado todo este tiempo trabajando en eso? La curiosidad por esto era tanta que estaba decidido a ir a preguntarle, sin embargo algo en el camino captó mi atención logrando que detuviera en el trayecto.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina se encontraba intacto el almuerzo de papá – _viejo tonto –_ pensaba mientras tomaba aquel paquete con rapidez, según lo que pude observar mamá había estado muy ocupada para darse cuenta de este hecho, lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de los días anteriores, pues viendo el repentino estado anímico de papá era fácil reducir que el almuerzo no había sido una de sus actividades primordiales de estos últimos días. Pero si tenía la oportunidad de salvar por lo menos el día de hoy lo haría, por muy problemático que fuera.

\- ¿ Shikadai? –

\- Hai – respondí nerviosamente mientras por inercia guardaba el paquete de comida tras de mi.

\- Lo siento, no te escuché llegar dame un segundo y te serviré el almuerzo –

\- No te preocupes – me apresure a responder al darme cuenta que ella se dirigía rápidamente hasta dónde me encontraba – tengo que volver a salir por un encargo de Moegui- sensei, tan solo pase a avisarte, regresaré en unos minutos –

\- ¿ Seguro? Si no es tan importante puedes almorzar primero –

\- Sería bastante problemático, mejor resuelvo esto rápido y regreso, ¡ Nos vemos! –

Salí corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a la torre Hokage sin detenerme siguiera a escuchar la despedida de mi madre, sabía que esto bien podría traerme severas consecuencias a mí regreso pero no me importaba, necesitaba una alianza y había encontrado la manera perfecta para empezar la propuesta. Sabía que esto se volvería problemático pero no tenía más opción.

 _Primero muerto antes de convertirme en su cupido personal._

* * *

 **Honestamente me encanta esta nueva generación Ino-Shika-Cho, llevaba bastante tiempo deseando escribir algo sobre ellos y que mejor oportunidad que este capítulo para hacerlo.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran leer el capítulo como yo disfruté escribirlo, se que los he mantenido con la intriga de saber que fue lo verdaderamente ocurre con Temari pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo trataré de explicarlo.**

 **Una disculpa de antemano si me he tardado en actualizar, resulta que una jefa muy querida por mi renunció ( prácticamente era mi mami en la oficina) y aún no he logrado adaptarme a los cambios, púes aparte del malestar sentimental también tengo que lidiar con las nuevas obligaciones que esto me género, pero bueno supongo que escribir será una buena forma de desahogarme.**

 **Saludos y Espero disfruten el resto de la semana.**


	5. El Descontento Del Enemigo

_**Hola a todos, me alegra estar nuevamente por aquí actualizando está historia, en realidad estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por seguir y apoyar este fic.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a Yi Jie-san y Karinits-san por haber comentado en mi anterior actualización y un agradecimiento en general a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

 _El Descontento Del Enemigo._

 _._

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y cambiaba tantas cosas en un instante, parecía que había sido ayer cuando emprendía el viaje junto a mis hermanos hacia Konoha para hacernos pasar por candidatos del examen chunin con el único propósito de invadir la aldea, era increíble pensar que de eso había pasado casi 20 años. En aquel entonces mi único objetivo era luchar por mi aldea, NUNCA ni en el más loco de mis sueños me habría imaginado enamorada y convertida en una ama de casa, pero aquí estoy pegada a la estufa con el humor de mil demonios mientras preparaba el desayuno de mi "querido" esposo.

Si me preguntaban si era feliz con este tipo de vida honestamente respondería que sí. Es cierto que los cambios que tuve que enfrentar para ser una aldeana oficial de la Konoha fueron terribles, pero bien que había valido la pena si se tomaba en cuenta la hermosa familia que había formado, en definitiva era inmensamente feliz y me quedaba claro que ese no era el problema que últimamente se presentaba en nuestro hogar.

Renunciar a mi vida como Kunoichi fue, hasta en ese entonces lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, sobre todo cuando Shikamaru, mi ahora esposo, se había vuelto una persona de suma importancia para la aldea y su clan, lo que trajo como consecuencia su constante ausencia dentro de casa dejándome con cierto sentimiento de abandono que obviamente nunca le expresé. Afortunadamente no tarde en ser recompensada con la llegada de el mini clon de mi marido, el nacimiento de Shikadai se convirtió en el acontecimiento más maravilloso de mi vida, tanto así que todo sentimiento de inconformidad desapareció, incluso fue sorprendente ver como no me pesaba en lo absoluto dedicar mi vida entera a el y Shikamaru.

Lamentablemente nadie me advirtió que los niños crecían tan rápido, y sin darme cuenta mi Shikadai paso de un bodoque que usaba pañales a un joven ninja en formación, y aunque eso me llenaba de orgullo no podía evitar sentirme melancólica al ver como los entrenamientos y misiones de mi hijo lo hacían ausentarse más de casa. Sabía que como la ex Kunoichi que era mi sentir era bastante tonto pero no podía evitarlo, ahora con mis dos hombre ocupados la casa se sentía muy sola.

Eran en esos momentos cuando regresaban a mí los recuerdos de mi vida como Kunoichi de Suna y por muy culpable que me sintiera no podía evitar extrañar todos esos momentos, echaba de menos la sensación de alivio que se sentía al reposar en mi cama después de haber finalizar una larga y agotadora misión, extrañaba pasarme toda la tarde regañando a Kankuro por sus estupideces, extrañaba ayudar a Gaara con su papeleo y ¡Por Dios! Qué incluso comenzaba a extrañar las molestas conversaciones con Matsuri y Sari que solo servían para molestarme sobre mi vida amorosa.

Por mucho que intentara negarlo era obvio que me encontraba ante un gran malestar emocional y si había algo que odiaba mucho más que este mal era dejarme arrastrar por este, por eso es que buscaba de forma casi desesperada algo a lo que pudiera dedicar mi tiempo y que me distrajera lo suficiente para no sentir la ausencia de mi hijo y de mi esposo, el retorno a mi vida Shinobi fue lo primero que me vino a la mente pero rápidamente lo descarte al considerar que Shikadai necesitaría mayor atención y apoyo ahora que recién se convirtió en Genin y estaba próximo a presentar su examen chunin, además Shikamaru había adquirido mucho más trabajo con el paso de los años por lo que le sería imposible encargarse de la casa en una posible ausencia mía por alguna misión, y no era tan desconsiderada de dejarle el paquete a mi envejecida suegra.

En definitiva una vida como Kunoichi ahora, era prácticamente imposible.

Como medida desesperada acudí al resto de las chicas para ver si alguna podría darme alguna idea que me sirviera para matar el tiempo a solas, Sakura me recalco la opción de volver al trabajo pero ya tenía mis razones para dejarlo a un lado, Hinata y Karui me sugirieron clases de cocina pero la verdad yo no era muy afecta al arte culinario así que deserte la idea al instante, el ofrecimiento de Tenten para apoyarla a organizar la segunda fase del examen chunin casi me convence, pero mientras más pensaba en la opción mas recordaba los tiempos donde Shikamaru y yo éramos organizadores del examen, y eso era más que suficiente para que la melancolía regresará.

Estaba ya a un paso de rendirme cuando escuché la sugerencia de Ino de practicar la jardinería en mi hogar, sin quererlo me sentí insultada por esas palabras, es cierto que no contaba ni con el talento ni el conocimiento que ella tenía en esa rama pero yo también tenía un gusto en las plantas que me había inspirado a crear un pequeño jardín en Suna y a mantener y mejorar el jardín Nara, una vez que me instale como nueva matriarca. Pero Ino pareció no verse inmutada a mi repentino cambio de humor, todo lo contrario, en cuanto se entero de la existencia de mi jardín la emoción se apoderó de ella al saber que teníamos "una actividad en común" y comenzó fantasear con nosotras remodelando juntas nuestros respectivo jardín.

Cuando por fin había encontrado las palabras menos mordaces para declinar su oferta mi mente hizo clic con sus palabras, al instante me despedí de ella argumentado la prisa que tenía por llegar a mi casa, y no era mentira, había encontrado la solución a mi problemas por lo que necesitaba escribirle a Gaara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

\- ¡ Shikamaru, vago idiota! –

De acuerdo, esas no son las mejores palabras para recibir a tu marido después de una larga, MUY larga jornada laboral, pero cuando contemple la silueta de Shikamaru sobre el sillón haciendo lo que más me desagradaba que hiciera, fue inevitable que la amonestación llegara.

\- Yo también te extrañé problemática –

\- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Nara, Te he dicho millones de veces que odio que fumes dentro de casa ¡ Sobretodo en la sala! –

\- Tsk molesta -

\- ¿ QUE DIJISTE? –

\- Que saldré a fumar al patio trasero mujer –

\- ¡ No te olvides de …

\- Si, si, si, ya se que debo cerrar la reja ¡ Me lo has dicho millones de veces! –

\- Y lo hago porque te entra en un oído y te sale por el otro –

\- Solo déjame fumar tranquilo ¿ quieres? –

\- Idiota – fue la última palabra venenosa que salió de mi antes de darme la vuelta hacia la recamara principal.

\- Por cierto problemática – mis pasos se detuvieron en cuanto escuché la voz de mi marido mucho más tranquila – nos llegó esto de Gaara en la oficina, al principio creí que era algo confidencial del trabajo, pero al ver que era para ti decidí traerlo a casa –

No puede ocultar la alegría que sentí al recibir aquel pequeño empaque proveniente de mi aldea natal, estaba segura de que tendría que esperar más tiempo para su llegada y no en cuestión de días como había sucedido, suponía que Gaara había logrado entenderme con tal simple carta y había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir con mi encargo, ya luego me encargaría de recompensarle por esto.

\- ¿ Sucede algo? – di un salto de sorpresa al notar el rostro de mi marido muy cerca del mío, aparentemente me había perdido en mis pensamientos más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

\- Es solo un encargo que le pedí a Gaara, estoy algo sorprendida por la rapidez con la que ha llegado –

\- En estos tiempos la comunicación entre aldeas y países es mucho más rápido – acotó Shikamaru con gran obviedad, no pude hacer más que asentir ante su lógica.

\- Tienes razón pero eso no le quita lo asombroso –

Mi humor había cambiado drásticamente a uno muy bueno, por lo que pude darme el gusto de caminar hacia él para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, el beso no duró mucho, si acaso unos cuantos segundos pero fue más que suficiente para dejar a Shikamaru completamente anonadado, di una pequeña risita antes retomar mi camino hacia la habitación pero a mitad del camino me detuve para girar a verle con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- No te demores demasiado, el viento está algo "intenso" esta noche –

Era divertido como a pesar de los años Shikamaru seguía con ese sonrojo en su rostro cada vez que le provocaba, aunque gracias a la notable inteligencia de mi marido no tenía que esforzarme mucho ya que eso le permitía captar mis insinuaciones con rapidez, y esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro me hizo saber que esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Está bien, subiré enseguida-

\- Más te vale no olvidar la reja Nara – amenacé antes de adelantarme hacia la habitación.

\- Problemática –

* * *

Había tenido una mañana por demás ajetreada y todo gracias a mis dos grandes "amores" que se negaban a levantarse para empezar el día afectando así la rutina que tenía preparada para el día de hoy, primero el vago de mi marido que sin exagerar, me tuvo casi una hora luchando con él para que se levantará pero el se negaba argumentado que necesitaba más tiempo para reponer las energías que le hice perder la noche anterior, unos cuantos abanicazos en su cara fue suficiente para que por fin se dignara a dejar la cama. Con Dai el asunto no fue menos complicado, si bien es cierto que su sueño no era tan pesado como el de su padre no debía olvidar que tenía mi misma obstinación, sin embargo ya había perdido la paciencia con Shikamaru así que me límite a vaciarle un vaso de agua helada en la cara ante su segunda negativa.

En cuanto el último de mis Naras salió me apresuré a terminar con mis deberes dentro de la casa, cuando estuve lista para salir me dirigí velozmente hacia mi objetivo: la florería Yamanaka e implore a todos los dioses por conocer que fuera Ino quién estuviera atendiendo el lugar, por suerte así fue. La mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verme entrar al lugar y por mi parte no podía dejar de sentirme inhibida ante la situación, odiaba admitirlo pero necesita los consejos de ella para llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

-, Temari-san no quiero desanimarte pero tengo que decirte que por las condiciones del clima es muy difícil que lo logres –

\- Gracias Ino, pero igual quiero intentarlo –

\- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decirme y estaré ahí para ayudarte –

La Yamanaka terminó la conversación con una cálida sonrisa que yo correspondí honestamente, antes de salir del local con todo lo que había adquirido para empezar a trabajar en mi nuevo proyecto, en el trayecto me di cuenta que me había demorado más de lo que tenía planeado y aún no había preparado el almuerzo, lastimosamente recordé que tanto Shikamaru como Shikadai me habían dicho que no tendrían tiempo para venir a almorzar así que al menos no tendría que preocuparme por eso, y en cuando a mí no me sentía con apetito, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba emocionada por llegar a casa sin importar que la encontrara vacía.

Era cerca del medio día cuando abrí la puerta de mi hogar y justo como había predicho no encontré rastro alguno de mi familia, antes de que esto comenzará a dejarme vulnerable me apresuré a dirigirme a mi habitación para ir por el paquete que recibí la noche anterior y también para cambiarme con una ropa mucho más cómoda. Tome mis viejas herramientas y las nuevas que adquirí hace un momento con Ino para empezar a trabajar en la remodelación de mi jardín.

Lo cierto es que por muy hermosa que mi casa se viera no podría jactarme de decir que había sido cosa mía, a pesar de haberme convertido en la nueva matriarca de la familia no tuve el derecho de elegir y decorar la casa donde viviría con mi esposo y la familia que forjaríamos, y todo porque el que ahora era mi clan no solo era uno de los más importantes de Konoha si no que también uno de los más tradicionistas, y él asunto era mucho peor tratándose del la familia del líder, razón por lo que la casa estaba llena de decoraciones de ciervos y un millón de antigüedades heredadas a través de los años. Todas estas cosas lograban hacer sentir a Shikamaru y Dai acogedores en su hogar… pero no a mí.

Estaba dispuesta a cambiar esto a partir de hoy, así que con toda la emoción que pudiera tener una niña a punto de estrenar un juguete nuevo, tomé un paquete de las semillas que me había enviado Gaara y con una sonrisa en mi rostro empecé a trabajar, con la firme convicción de darle un toque mío a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde que había iniciado mi pequeño proyecto y no podía evitar sentirme impaciente por ver los resultados, Ino ya me había advertido de los desfavorables pronóstico pero aún así seguí trabajando intensamente para lograrlo, solo tendría que esperar como mínimo 28 días para ver si había resultados positivos. Puede que pecara de confianza pero estaba muy segura de que todo saldría muy bien, después de todo le había dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo a este nuevo " hobbie" por lo que no había forma de perder.

Mientras plantaba algunas semillas de biznagas me percate de lo tarde que era y por instinto me levanté dispuesta a dirigirme a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, pero al instante me relaje al recordar que Shikamaru no vendría a casa por esta noche y Dai había salido de misión con su equipo y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Esa parte de mi rutina no había cambiado, pero afortunadamente el mantenerme muy ocupada ayudó a distraerme y evitar deprimirme por la soledad que sentía cuando mis dos vagos se ausentaban.

Al no tener ninguna otra obligación seguí trabajando en la remodelación de mi jardín, esto hasta que el sol se ocultó y me fue imposible seguir. Tomé todas mis herramientas para adentrarme a la casa y como no tenía nada más útil que hacer me dirigí al baño para tomar una merecida ducha, tome la vieja camiseta de Shikamaru que suelo utilizar para dormir, estaba consiente que era muy temprano para ir a la cama pero ¿ qué más daba? No tenía intención de salir a ningún lado y por supuesto no esperaba a nadie.

Me metí en la cama con la única intención de caer dormida, pero tras varios minutos sin poder lograrlo me di cuenta de que necesitaba un insensivo, así que tomé el viejo libro de jutsus del clan que Shikamaru guardaba en el buró, estaba casi segura que ya me sabía de memoria aquel escrito pero igual comencé a leerlo con la esperanza de lograr adormecerme un poco, pero fue inútil, me di cuenta que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que leía así que simplemente lancé el libro por ahí mientras tomaba la almohada de mi marido para pegarla en mi rostro.

Esta era precisamente la razón por la que odiaba quedarme sola por las noches, de día podía sobrellevar la situación manteniéndome ocupada pero eran estás horas cuando resentida el verdadero peso de la ausencia de mis vagos. Me aferre mas a la almohada queriendo que el aroma de mi marido llenará mis pulmones para no sentirme tan vacía, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para poder dormir un poco.

* * *

\- ¡ Cielos Temari! Estoy sorprendida de que lo hayas logrado –

Ver el rostro de incredulidad de la persona que no creyó en ti cuando logras tu objetivo es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, por lo que cual no dude ni un minuto en invitar a Ino a la casa la misma mañana que descubrí unos lindos brotes de cactus asomándose por la tierra de mi jardín.

\- Bueno Ino, no seré la mejor en cuestiones de jardinería pero en cuanto a cuidados de la vegetación de Suna, no hay nadie mejor que yo –

\- Eso ni dudarlo, las plantas del desierto son realmente hermosas y eso es gracias a la lucha que realizan para sobrevivir al clima tan árido, el ambiente de Konoha sin embargo parece sofocarlas por lo que es casi imposible lograr sembrar algunas aquí –

\- ¿ Sofocarlas? – extrañamente me sentí identificada con la breve descripción de Ino.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, con las medidas y cuidados necesarios estás plantas crecerán grandes y hermosas, si hay alguien que puede lograrlo eres tú – me animó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro – por cierto ¿ Donde esta el vago de tu marido? –

\- Trabajando, últimamente se encuentra muy ocupado y termina regresando a altas horas de la madrugada.

\- Pobre Shikamaru, y el siendo tan vago pero honestamente me alegra que no sea Sai, con lo ocupado que está Inojin con sus nuevos entrenamientos ¡ No sería capaz de soportar quedarme sola en casa!–

\- Si no puedo imaginarlo – dije con algo de ironía en mi voz ¿ en serio esta mujer no se ponía a pensar en lo que decía?

\- Bueno Temari fue bueno pasar a saludarte y contemplar tu obra maestra, pero ahora tengo que irme, mi marido me espera para almorzar –

-De acuerdo, te acompaño –

\- Por cierto, nuestros hijos últimamente se encuentran estresados con tantas misiones y entrenamientos, Sería bueno organizarles algún tipo de reunión para que se relajaran–

\- Eso sería bueno –

\- ¿ Verdad que sí? Pero bueno luego nos ponemos de acuerdo ¡ nos vemos ! –

En menos de un instante Ino desapareció de mi vista dejándome con un amargo sabor en la boca, su inocente plática me hizo recordar que llevaba una semana comiendo sola gracias a los entrenamientos de Shikadai y llevaba el mismo tiempo durmiendo sin ver a Shikamaru llegar a casa, ese fue uno de los principales razones por el que mi jardín había tenido grandes avances, pues aproveche ese tiempo a solas para trabajar en ello. Ver aquellos brotes emerger de la tierra me género una sensación agridulce, por un lado estaba muy feliz de haberlo logrado, pero no me agradaba que eso fuera a consta de la ausencia de mis seres queridos.

\- Eso me pasa por presumida – me dije a mi misma mientras contemplaba la puerta por donde hace unos instantes había salido Ino.

* * *

La última vez que experimente semejante sensación de orgullo fue hace doce años, cuando exhausta en un cuarto de hospital pude contemplar unos hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los míos mirarme fijamente, claro que lo que hoy sentí al ver todo mi jardín florecer no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la felicidad que experimente ese día, pero igual tenía su grado de importancia. Había pasado dos meses desde que se me había ocurrido la loca idea de darle mi toque especial al jardín Nara, una tarea que al principio no me pareció difícil pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta de la difícil tarea en la que me había metido.

Mantener con vida mis plantas del desierto fue bastante complicado, el cuidado y las atenciones que necesitaban me hacía recordar los primeros días que viví como mamá primeriza con Dai, y el mantenimiento del nuevo jardín también requería de mi total atención.

Las últimas semanas habían sido de las más cansadas, Shikamaru regresaba mucho más tarde a casa y como si eso no fuera lo suficiente molesto lo hacía realizando los actos que tanto me disgustaba: fumaba dentro de la casa, se acostaba con su cabello mojado y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de olvidar cerrar la reja del jardín trasero, si no fuera porque lo espere despierta todas esas noche el desastre que ocasionaría hubiera sido fatal. De alguna manera traté de ser comprensible, sabía de ante mano lo difícil y complicado que era su trabajo y por eso entendía que el único pensamiento que tuviera Shikamaru al regresar a casa fuera tirarse a dormir, pero tener que hacer y decir lo mismo todos los días de tu vida era algo triste.

Con Dai el asunto fue menos complicado, me bastó unas cuantas palabras amenazantes para que saliera de la cama y se alistara para salir a sus nuevos deberes como Shinobi. Una vez que mis dos vagos salían de casa me dedicaba a la limpieza de mi hogar, y solo cuando me encontraba satisfecha con su apariencia era que me daba el tiempo de trabajar en el nuevo jardín, ahora que estaba " Floreciendo" necesitaba de más atención y el hecho de que mis dos hombres casi no llegarán a almorzar me permitió dedicarme completamente a mis nuevas plantas, parando únicamente para alimentarme, asearme y en la noche en el dado caso que Shikadai se permitiera llegar a cenar, de lo contrario podía parar hasta que la obscuridad me impidiera seguir.

Fueron días muy difíciles pero hoy por fin, viendo cómo los cultivos de mi viejo jardín Nara se mezclaba con tan armonía con las plantas que solía cultivar en Suna, me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena. Estaba más que emocionada por mostrarle mi logró a Shikamaru y Dai los cuales por obvias razones ni siquiera habían notado mi trabajo ni los cambios que había estado realizando, pero mañana podrían hacerlo, mi marido ya me había informado de la posibilidad de que regresara temprano los siguientes días gracias a que habían adelantado gran parte del trabajo de los exámenes chunin, tal vez solo tendríamos que esperar que Shikadai regresará de la pijamada que Ino les había organizado para esta noche.

Sonreí mientras ingresaba a mi casa pensando en los nuevos planes, Dai ya se había marchado a la residencia Yamanaka y a mí solo me quedaría esperar a que Shikamaru regresará a casa, pero tal vez fuera culpa de la emoción que sentía en estos momentos que no logré mantener mis ojos cerrados por mucho más tiempo y acabé dormida sin lograr comunicar mis planes a mi esposo, pero igual dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de mi rostro, pero francamente no estaba logrando muy buenos resultados, no sabía distinguir que sentimiento era el que predominaba en este momento, podría ser tristeza, desilusión e incluso irá pero estaba casi segura que era una combinación de las tres.

Y es que todos los planes que tenía para esta mañana se fueron al carajo, cuando al salir al patio trasero a regar mi jardín me encontré con un par de ciervos pisoteando y comiendo mis amadas plantas, al parecer los cactus fueron sus favoritos ya que ni siquiera sus pequeñas espinas lograron impedir que fueran devorados por ellos. Mi incrédula mirada se centró inmediatamente en la reja trasera que siempre debía ser cerrada por estas razones y la cual el día de hoy se encontraba abierta, dándole a estos cuadrúpedos la total libertad de ingresar y hacer su desastre.

Una rápida mirada al suelo bastó para que mis ojos dieran con una colilla de cigarro en el suelo y con esto la identidad del culpable fue revelada, al instante una atmósfera maligna se apoderó de mí, lo que fue percibido por los ciervos que rápidamente salieron corriendo para evitar el daño, aparentemente si eran animales inteligentes después de todo. Me acerqué sigilosa a lo que quedaba de mi jardín solo para confirmar que no había nada más que hacer, al instante las ganas de llorar regresaron nuevamente por lo que corrí directo a la cocina en busca de algo que me ayudara a desahogarme.

Tome un par de verduras y me puse a cortarlas con tan brutalidad que estaba segura que terminaría partiendo en dos la tabla de cortar, era una suerte haberme distraído con eso porque de lo contrario hubiera terminado cortando cierta parte de la anatomía de Shikamaru que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba. Como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran invocado sentí como el idiota se acercaba hacia mí mientras bostezaba, cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente cerca tome el sartén frente a mí y de un rápido movimiento me giré para estampárselo en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan brutal que incluso mi mano comenzó a vibrar por el impacto, pero eso no logro detenerme.

\- Me pasó todo el maldito día trabajando en la casa para ti y Shikadai – tomé una gran cantidad de aire antes de seguir porque sabía que esto iba para largo – una cosa, solo te pedí que hicieras una maldita cosa ¡ Y eres incapaz de hacerlo! ¿ Enserio? ¿ Tanto trabajo te cuesta tenerme un poco de consideración? ¿ Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo cansada que estoy de esto? –

Extrañamente mis gritos no parecían tener el efecto deseado, mi marido solo se había quedado quieto sobando su cabeza mientras yo explotaba, la sola idea de sentirme ignorada nuevamente por ese hombre hizo que mi poca paciencia se fuera al demonio.

-¿ ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA? –

 _-_ _CON UN DEMONIO ¡ DEJA DE MOLESTARME POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el grito que mi marido me había lanzado, podría asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que era la primera vez que Shikamaru me alzaba la voz de semejante manera. El estruendo que hizo la puerta cuando el salió de la casa me hizo regresar a mi mundo y automáticamente caí de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejías.

* * *

\- Tadaima – el anuncio de la llegada de mi hijo me hizo ponerme rápidamente de pie, era realmente vergonzoso contar el tiempo que había desperdiciado entre sollozos y remordimientos - ¿ Mamá? -

\- En la cocina Dai – le indique a mi hijo mientras trataba de borrar las marcas de llanto en mi rostro, Shikadai no tardo en asomarse en la cocina.

\- Hola mamá ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- No, ¿ por qué la pregunta? –

\- Por nada en especial, me pareció extraño encontrar todo en silencio, ¿ Papá no vendrá a comer? –

\- No creo – conteste tratando de evitar la amargura en mi voz.

\- Pobre de papá, Boruto me ha contado lo ajetreado que han estado por el rollo de los exámenes chunin, espero que pronto le den el descanso que merece –

\- Shikadai … falta bastante para que la comida esté lista ¿ por qué no vas a dormir un rato mientras tanto? – ví como mi hijo abría los ojos con total incredulidad, en otras circunstancias jamás le permitiría andar de vago sin hacer nada.

\- Está bien –

En cuanto escuché los pasos de mi hijo alejarse volví a derrumbarme entre la tristeza y el remordimiento. Desde que Shikamaru había salido de casa en ese estado no había dejado de sentirme culpable, no niego que aún seguía dolida por lo ocurrido está mañana pero era más que lógico que Shikamaru no lo había hecho adrede, simplemente el cansancio le hizo olvidarse del detalle de la reja y yo en medio de mi frustración y enojo no supe entenderlo. Todo el tiempo que mi marido llevaba regresando tarde a casa había sido por cuestiones de trabajo y no por simple gusto, aunque es lógico que una esposa normal no soportaría está situación lo cierto es que yo no era precisamente una esposa normal, yo más que nadie como ex kunoichi, embajadora de Suna y antigua supervisora de exámenes sabía muy bien lo estresante y cansado que era la preparación de los exámenes y siendo mi marido consejero del Hokage la carga para el era más pesada.

Al final las palabras de Shikadai confirmaron lo que llevaba horas analizando, debía disculparme, y no podría esperar a la madrugada a que Shikamaru regresara, pero me detenía el hecho de que no podía aparecerme en la torre Hokage sin ningún motivo aparente. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida recordé de forma casi milagrosa el hecho de que Shikamaru no hubiera esperado por su almuerzo, sonreí al darme cuenta que tenía el pretexto y la forma para disculparme, sin perder el tiempo tome mis cosas y salí para comprar lo necesario.

* * *

Los mariscos nunca habían sido de mi preferencia por dos simples razones: no me agradaba el olor y la sensación pegajosa que dejaban en las manos después de haberlos cocinados, pero por cuestiones del destino la caballa era el platillo favorito de Shikamaru y como "buena" esposa lo complacía con esa comida en ciertas ocasiones, y hoy era una de esas, esperaba que con esto lograra que me perdonará con mayor facilidad.

Cuando llegue al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de mi esposo una de las secretarias me informo que se encontraba encerrado en la de Naruto asignando las futuras misiones de los Genins, me sorprendió la sencillez de la tarea pero al mismo tiempo me alegré de que no estuviera tan ocupado para recibirme. Caminé hacia la oficina de Naruto y apunto estuve de tocar la puerta cuando llegué, de no ser porque escuché algo en medio de la conversación de esos dos que me paralizó por completo.

\- Ya sabes, yo solo quería una vida normal con un trabajo normal y sobre todo una esposa normal, pero termine siendo tu lacayo con muchas responsabilidades de por medio, además ¡Mira con quién me vine a casar! –

La incredulidad de haber escuchado esas palabras me hizo abrir lentamente la puerta para confirmar que efectivamente, era mi marido quien había dicho lo anterior, Naruto se dió cuenta al instante de mi presencia e inmediatamente los colores se le fueron del rostro al percatarse que había escuchado lo suficiente, en un intento patético trató de poner sobre aviso a Shikamaru de la situación.

\- ¡ TEMARI! –

\- ¡ Exacto! ¿ Puedes creerlo? Queriendo una esposa tranquila como Hinata terminé con la más problemática de todas –

Era una pena que el idiota de mi marido siguiera tan distraído quejándose de mi persona, mientras tanto mi furia iba en aumento junto a la desesperación de Naruto que aleguas se notaba no sabía qué hacer para salvar el día.

\- EEto …!

\- Dios sabe lo mucho que amo a esa mujer pero a veces simplemente no puedo con ella –

\- ¿ Temari? – El Hokage se dirigió hacia mí tratando de averiguar cómo actuaría a continuación, pero yo preferí no darme cuenta de sus intenciones y decidí ignorar su presencia en la habitación.

\- Si, ella se está volviendo demasiada problemática para mí, incluso he llegado a pensar ….

\- ¡ SHIKAMARU! -

\- ¿ QUEEE? –

Y fue en ese instante que el idiota de mi marido se dió cuenta de mi presencia, los colores rápidamente se le fueron del rostro al confirmar lo furiosa que me encontraba en ese momento, tenía unas intensas ganas de asesinarle en este momento pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no con Naruto como testigo, eso dañaría seriamente la alianza entre Suna y Konoha, así que respire profundamente para que mis siguientes palabras fueran decentes sin ningún insulto de por medio, no debía olvidar el lugar en donde estaba, la oficina de un Kage siempre debía ser tratada con respeto.

\- Olvidaste tu almuerzo –

\- A.. ariga…

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que pensé ¡ Al diablo el respeto! El hombre parado frente a mí no lo había tenido al hablar de mi persona con su compinche, así que terminé estrellándole la caja de su almuerzo en la cara, con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho lo suficiente fuerte para que la comida le brincará por toda la cara. Salí del lugar con un sonoro portazo y cuando estuve en la calle sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, pero rápidamente los limpie con mi mano. ¡De ninguna manera volvería a llorar por ese imbécil! si lo que él quería era una esposa tranquila que no le molestara podría estar tranquilo porque desde hoy lo que el hiciera con su vida me tendría sin cuidado, ¡ Si! Desde hoy Nara Shikamaru podría irse mucho al demonio.

En cuanto llegue a la casa subí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Dai, rápidamente entre azotando la puerta sin tomarme la molestia de tocar.

\- ¡ SHIKADAI! – grité tan alto como mis pulmones me permitieron y afortunadamente valió la pena ya que al instante mi hijo se sentó en la cama totalmente despabilado, bastante asustado pero prestándole atención a fin de cuentas – espero hayas disfrutado tu día de descanso porque a partir de mañana saldrás conmigo a entrenar antes de tus salidas con tu equipo ¿Quedó claro? -

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna de mi hijo, no es como si se atreviera a llevarme la contraria pero tenia que aprovechar el estado adormecido con el que lo había sorprendido.

Definitivamente Shikamaru podría irse mucho al demonio, pero Shikadai era otra historia ¡ primero muerta antes que permitir que mi hijo se convirtiera en el patán en el que se había convertido su padre!

* * *

 _ **Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero como podrán ver el capítulo me salió bastante largo, intenté cortarlo lo más que pude pero dejé todo lo necesario para entender los sentimientos de Temari.**_

 _ **Además también estoy trabajando en otras dos historia, la primera planeo que sea un three- shots pero no creo publicarla hasta terminar con este fic.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que dedican a leer mis historias. Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	6. Planeando La Defensa

_**Hola a todos, me alegra traer una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y me la lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Como siempre antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los personajes que fueron tan amables de dejarme un review: Yi Jie-san, Karinits-sany un querido guest que se tomo la molestia de comentar.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Planeando la Defensa.

Había pasado dos días desde que Dai había ido a buscarme en mi oficina para poder hablar del reciente problema que enfrentaba nuestra familia, al final de cuentas tuve que esperar esos días para lograr hablar con él y eso gracias a que mi hijo se atrevió a despertarme antes de que se marchara a sus entrenamientos con el Ino-shika- Cho, afortunadamente no fue descubierto por Temari, de lo contrario no sabría decir cuál hubiese sido nuestro destino. La gran osadía de Shikadai había dado resultado, al no llegar tarde a mi trabajo no tuve que quedarme hasta tarde a recompensar las horas perdidas y había podido llegar a una hora decente a casa.

Justo ahora me encontraba en el patio delantero con mi hijo jugando una partida de Shogui mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido, admito que era bastante vergonzoso recurrir a mi hijo pero honestamente no tenía más opciones, nunca había tenido una discusión tan seria con mi problemática y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo, y si Dai tenía la intención de ayudarme no me quedaba de otra que contarle todo lo sucedido.

Teníamos la ventaja de tener la casa solo para nosotros dos gracias a que Temari prácticamente había huido de la casa al verme llegar temprano, había usado el pretexto de que había quedado con las demás chicas pero yo sabía perfectamente que ella solo buscaba mantenerte alejada de mi, eso me deprimió en gran medida pero viendo el lado positivo su ausencia nos permitía planear con total libertad una estrategia a nuestro favor.

\- Y eso fue lo pasó –

Finalicé mi relato sobre lo ocurrido el día que empezó mi tormento, el silencio de mi hijo me hizo levantar la vista solo para encontrarlo con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

\- Papá, ¡eres un idiota!– acotó con su mordaz honestidad, a la que francamente aún no había podido adaptarme.

\- Dai ¿No sé suponía que venías a apoyarme? –

\- No puedo hacerlo sin decirte tus verdades –

Oculte la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro para que Dai no lo notará y me reprimiera por no tomarme en serio el asunto, ¡ Pero no podía evitarlo! Puede que Shikadai fuera mi viva imagen, pero gran parte de su carácter y sus expresiones eran cien porciento de Temari, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- Además solo a ti se te ocurre hablar pestes de mamá con otra persona –

\- ¿ Y como iba a saber que estaba escuchando? Te digo que estaba furiosa cuando salí de casa, no había forma de que sospechara que me haría " el favor" de traerme el almuerzo –

\- Mamá todo lo sabe, todo lo ve y escucha – afirmó Shikadai como si dijera la obviedad más grande del mundo – es algo que como su marido ya deberías saber -

\- Está bien, esta bien, tu ganas ¡ Soy un idiota!, Ahora ¿ Puedes ayudarme a solucionar las cosas con tu madre? –

\- Mmmm no, imposible –

\- ¿ Disculpa? – dije con incredulidad mientras miraba a mi hijo con gran reproche.

\- Ni siquiera sabes que la hizo enojar en primer lugar -

\- Problemático – dije mientras frotaba la parte trasera de mi cuello, era vergonzoso aceptar la verdad en las palabras de mi hijo - ¿ Entonces dejamos las cosas como están? –

\- No creo que sea lo más recomendable, digo dudo mucho que puedas sobrevivir una semana más a tu nuevo ritmo de vida sin mamá - tal vez Shikadai no tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero yo sabía muy bien cuando mi hijo trataba de burlarse de mi y estaba claro que hoy lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Entonces te escucho –

\- Lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar qué la hizo enojar tanto ¿ Tienes alguna idea? –

\- Algo me dice que olvide algo importante –

\- Suena lógico – Shikadai puso su mano en el mentón a modo de reflexión – falta mucho para su cumpleaños así que esta descartando, ¿ Su aniversario tal vez? –

\- No, eso también es poco probable-

\- ¿ Seguro?-

\- Totalmente, en todos estos años de casados no me he acordado de ninguno –

\- ¡ ESO NO ES ALGO DE LO QUE DEBAS ESTAR ORGULLO! – gritó Shikadai ya irritado con mi actitud mientras yo levantaba los brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Cálmate Dai no es para tanto –

\- Dime algo papá- inquirió mi hijo con una voz tan seria que me hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda - ¿ al menos sabes qué día te casaste con mamá? –

Mi silencio pareció darle a Shikadai la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar, al instante frunció el ceño de la misma forma que su madre lo hacía cuando se enfurecía conmigo y lo único que podía pensar es que si seguía actuando como el idiota que era terminaría por ser odiado por mis dos problemáticos. Suspiré profundamente antes de sinceramente totalmente con mi hijo.

\- No Dai, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo y admito que nunca le había tomado importancia- justo como esperaba recibir la mirada acusadora de mi mini copia antes de que lanzará un sonoro suspiro

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar con eso, tal vez mamá se cansó de que lo olvidarás cada año y por eso explotó –

\- Mmmm tengo mis dudas sobre esto, sabes que tu madre no es el tipo de mujer que le da tanta importancia a estos asuntos –

\- Puede que tengas razón pero justo ahora no se me ocurre nada más –

\- ¿ Qué hacemos al respecto?-

\- Mañana descansaré de mis entrenamientos con el Ino-shika-Cho, en cuanto te vayas al trabajo me dedicaré a investigar en el ático a ver si encuentro algo que me de información sobre su boda –

\- Tu madre te matará si te encuentra hurgando entre sus cosas –

\- No habrá problema, una vez que ella empieza a trabajar en su jardín no se percata de lo que ocurre a su alrededor –

Cerré mis ojos un momento para meditar sobre la propuesta de mi hijo, aún tenía mis dudas sobre su teoría pero lo cierto es que está breve conversación con Shikadai me hizo ver lo descuidada que tenía la relación con mi esposa y ese puede ser una de las razones por la que atravesáramos tan mal momento. Abrí los ojos para contemplar los de mi hijo esperando que el pudiera apreciar la determinación en mi mirada antes de darle mi respuesta.

\- De acuerdo -

* * *

Había llegado totalmente molido del entrenamiento con mamá y eso fue gracias a que la tía Ino le había comentado por " casualidad" sobre mi día libre con el Ino-shika- Cho, lo que ocasionó que mama decidiera extender nuestro entrenamiento con el doble de tiempo para que no desaprovechar este día en la vagancia. Tal vez era su gusto por la lucha pero sentía que mamá estaba emocionada por la situación ya que estuvo mucho más agresiva que las veces anteriores, tan así que fue un verdadero milagro que haya logrado acabar sin caer inconsciente.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido pero eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, si no que los planes que había hecho con papá estaban siendo afectados. Lo primero que escuché al entrar a casa fueron los ronquidos de papá, clara señal del que el hombre no había logrado levantarse temprano, no podía evitar sentirme culpable ya que habíamos acordado que yo me encargaría de despertarlo, pero por haber llegado tarde a casa no pude hacerlo y lo peor es que mama no tenía intenciones de dirigirse a su jardín el día de hoy, por lo que intentar levantar al perezoso de mi padre sin que ella me atrapara era un acto suicida.

\- Shikadai ve a darte un baño mientras preparo tu desayuno - escuché la orden de mamá desde la cocina, en otras circunstancias obedecería sin rechistar pero al menos hoy tendría que utilizar una jugada diferente.

\- Mamá, por qué no tomas tú primero el baño te vez algo cansada, además recuerda que hoy no tengo prisa – ella me observó con seriedad en su rostro como si estuviera analizando que era lo que estaba planeando, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso cuando por fin sonrió antes de asentir para posteriormente marcharse hacia el baño.

\- De acuerdo Dai pero más te vale que hayas puesto la mesa cuando salga – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Tuve que esperar un par de minutos para asegurarme que mamá se había marchado para poder despertar a papá, en cuanto escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse corrí a la cocina para tomar un vaso lleno de agua, luego caminé hacia el sillón que últimamente servía de cama a papá para cometer lo que yo mismo consideraba una acción totalmente aberrante: echarle el vaso de agua en la cara. El ver a papá levantarse de golpe con la cara y parte del torso empapado me hizo sentir algo culpable pero al ver de nuevo la hora supe que había hecho lo correcto. No tendría el tiempo suficiente para una lucha entre vagos, ya era muy tarde para despertar a papá y mamá bajaría en cualquier momento por lo que despertarlo de golpe fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Lo ayude a buscar su ropa mientras el tragaba de un solo bocado el desayuno (ya frío) que mamá le había preparado hace un par de horas, estaba tratando de quitarle las arrugas de su camisa con algunos golpes de la palma de mi mano cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, e inmediatamente entre en pánico, no esperaba que mamá terminara tan pronto ¿ o es que tal vez papá y yo éramos los lentos? Responder a eso no tenía sentido ahora, lo único en lo que debía ocuparme era en crear rápidamente un plan para no ser descubiertos.

 _"Piensa como Choucho, Piensa como Choucho …_

Recurrir a las locas y cursis ideas de mi compañera era caer muy bajo y estaba consiente de ello, pero no tenía más opción, a mi padre y a mí últimamente no se nos daba bien pensar como un Nara. Afortunadamente me bastó una sola mirada al rostro moribundo de mi padre para que la idea llegara.

\- Sube – al instante recibí una mirada incrédula por parte de mi progenitor por lo que tuve que darle mi explicación – tienes que subir a bañarte, no puedes ir al trabajo apestando cual vagabundo-

\- ¡ Eso ya lo sé! Pero tu madre aún está en el piso de arriba, sería bastante problemático toparnos ahora –

\- Eso es precisamente lo que debe suceder –

\- ¿ Disculpa? –

\- Sube ahí y acércate a ella, lo suficiente para que no pueda ignorarte y cuando tengas su atención dile algo lindo –

Noté como papá parpadeo varias veces mientras me veía como si fuera un fenómeno de circo.

\- ¿ como que? –

\- No se, halagos como lo linda que está, que te gusta su cabello o lo bien que ella huele – sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza por cada idea que le compartía a papá y verlo mirarme con la ceja elevada no ayudaba mucho, en definitiva no me hacía nada bien seguir las ideas de Choucho – ¡Tu eres el casado! Deberías saber que decirle -

Papá mantuvo su mirada sería sobre mi pero yo pude deducir al instante que estaba igual de nervioso y preocupado que yo. Después de un momento de mantener su mirada fija en mi lo ví suspirar antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, en cuanto lo ví desaparecer de mi campo de visión me encamine al atico para empezar mi búsqueda, sabía que tenía todo el día para tal tarea pero no podía desperdiciar la ocasión y el tiempo que gane gracias a papá.

El cuarto estaba oscuro pero eso no era impedimento para mí ya que sabía de antemano que y dónde buscar.

Normalmente las parejas suelen tener una fotografía del día de su boda en algún rincón de la casa, la tía Ino tenía una copia enorme de la fotografía con un llamativo marco colgado en la pared de la sala, los padres de Choucho tenían una fotografía del evento menos llamativa pero igual de significativa y a ellos les pareció que la cocina era el mejor lugar para resguardar tal momento.

¿Y los Naras?

Pues parece que a mis padres les pareció más lógico enterrar los recuerdos de ese día en el ático en vez de presumirlos. Recuerdo que la primera vez que sentí curiosidad por este hecho papá solo había respondido que fue un día verdaderamente problemático para recordar y para mi sorpresa mamá le había dado la razón, eso incremento más mi curiosidad pero mi razonamiento me dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar más.

Hacía mucho tiempo, mientras me escabullía de unos de los regaños de mi madre que había llegado a resguardarme en este lugar y para matar el tiempo me puse a husmear que tanto resguardaban mis padres ahí, no había encontrado nada interesante, hallé viejos trajes ninjas de mis padres, algunas armas ya inservibles que no entendía porque guardaban, cosas de la abuela Yoshino y muchas juguetes míos de cuando era bebé que luego me encargaría de desaparecer. Hasta que mis ojos dieron con aquella caja llena de evidencias utilices.

Era una verdadera fortuna que durante todo este tiempo mis padres no hallan tenido la iniciativa de limpiar el ático, si no fuera por esto no me hubiera sido tan fácil volver a dar con ella, verifique su contenido para confirmar que tuviera la caja correcta y sonreí al ver que así era. Rápidamente me puse de pie para dirigirme a mi habitación, si comenzaba mi búsqueda en este lugar era más que seguro que terminaría por ser descubierto. Antes de salir del lugar me asegure que mamá no estuviera cerca, al confirmar que no había peligro fui directamente hacia la cama de mi habitación para guardar las evidencias de mi hurto bajo mis sábanas, sabía que no era el lugar más inteligente pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo, durante el desayuno con mi madre me encargaría de formular un plan para solucionarlo.

\- ¡SHiKADAI NARA! ¿QUE TE DIJE SOBRE PONER LA MESA?

"Mendokusai papá, ¡No tardaste lo suficiente!"

Pensaba mientras bajaba para enfrentar mi triste destino.

* * *

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que recurrir a los consejos de mi hijo para resolver mis problemas maritales, si eso no era lo más vergonzoso que le podría pasar a un hombre de mi edad entonces sin duda alguna sería el no ser capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de su plan.

Shikadai se estaba arriesgando demasiado al ponerse de mi lado en el conflicto, porque si Temari llegará a descubrir que su retoño estaba confabulando en su contra las cosas se pondrían muy feas para él, y francamente no me creía capaz de defenderlo como se merece, al menos no con Temari como su enemigo. Pese a todos los malos pronóstico Dai no solo había elaborado un magnífico plan para descubrir la razón del enojo de su madre, si no también se había arriesgando demasiado al ser él quien ejecutaría todo el plan. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer esta mañana era hacerle de distracción y darle un poco de tiempo para que lograra llegar a su objetivo: El ático.

 _" Sube ahí y acércate a ella, lo suficiente para que no pueda ignorarte y cuando tengas su atención dile algo lindo_ "

La indicación era simple y nada difícil de cumplir, o al menos no lo era para cualquier hombre acostumbrado a alabar a su mujer todos los días de su vida, tristemente ese no era mi caso y cuando me di cuenta de ese pequeño pero significativo detalle ya me encontraba frente de mi problemática mujer, al instante me tense al darme cuenta que las palabras no salían de mi boca mientras ella sostenía su mirada.

 _" Halagos como lo linda que está, que te gusta su cabello o lo bien que ella huele"_

Las palabras de Shikadai retumbaban en mi cabeza pero yo seguía renuente a decir esa lista de halagos, no por que no lo creyera, claro está, si no porque consideraba que todas estas palabras eran demasiadas simples para definir a tan magnífica mujer, Temari para mí era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo con agradable aroma. Pero aparentemente me había tardado demasiado en mis cavilaciones pues apenas y noté el momento en que Temari me pasó de largo par marcharse, voltee para detenerla en cuanto reaccione pero ya era demasiado tarde, Temari había desaparecido de mi vista.

Entré al baño con los ánimos por los suelos, ya sabía lo difícil que sería arreglar las cosas con Temari pero dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de empezar a ver avances está mañana, pero en un actor digno de mí terminé por arruinarlo todo. Me adentré a la ducha en un intento por alejar los malos pensamientos, no tenía que olvidar que llevaba más de una hora de retardo para llegar al trabajo y justo ahora no me convenía llegar tarde a casa, no cuando quería recuperar la paz dentro de mi hogar.

En cuestión de minutos terminé de ducharme y baje a la cocina, gracias a Dai tuve el tiempo suficiente para degustar el suculento desayuno que la problemática me había preparado y esta vez tuve la decencia de no olvidar mi almuerzo por cuestión de prisas. Busque a la Temari con la mirada para agradecerle por la comida y al mismo tiempo tratar de arreglar mi error anterior, pero no logré dar con ella, sé que pude haber hecho más esfuerzo por hallarla pero como en otras ocasiones anteriores mi cobardía me ganó y terminé por salir de casa solo con mi habitual despedida desde la puerta.

Comencé a caminar por las calles con algo de prisa, tal vez si no me pasaba de las dos horas de retardo Naruto podría reconsiderar el dejarme salir temprano hoy, estaba meditando sobre eso cuando al llegar a la segunda cuadra de mi recorrido escuché aquel alarido tan familiar en mi y también para uno que otro aldeano. Irónicamente me sentí decaído por no ser el objetivo de tremenda reprimenda.

\- ¡NARA SHIKADAI! ¿QUE TE DIJE SOBRE PONER LA MESA? –

" Perdóname hijo, te juro que luego te recompensarle por esto"

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi oficina me encontré a Naruto postrado en mi asiento, cuando se dió cuenta de mi presencia volteó a verme con una gran serenidad que me hizo tragar duro, ¿ Qué era más vergonzoso que tener que recurrir al apoyo de tu hijo? Sin duda alguna sería ser sermoneado por el tonto de Naruto, suspiré pesadamente antes de ingresar al cuarto, sabía que lo que vendría no sería agradable pero bien merecido me lo tenía.

\- Buenos días Shikamaru, o ¿Debería decir buenas tardes? – Naruto sonreía mientras me hacía burla, eso me tranquilizó un poco pues me hizo darme cuenta que el jalón de orejas no sería tan severo.

\- Lo siento –

\- Ya lo sé, es lo mismo que has dicho los días anteriores ¡En serio! Qué consejero tan irresponsable me fui a conseguir –

\- Vamos no empieces, ¡ Tú has hecho cosas peores! –

\- Si, pero yo soy tu jefe y tendrías que aguantar la reprimenda que te daría si no estuviera tan atrasado –

\- ¿ Que haces esperándome entonces si estás tan ocupado? –

\- ¡ No te estoy esperando! Ya quisieras tener esa suerte –

\- ¿ Qué haces entonces en mi oficina? –

\- Solo la ocupo mientras terminan de limpiar la mía del desastre que hizo Boruto, en serio hombre ¿ qué pensaba Konohamaru cuando le enseño el Rasengan? ¡ Ahora tengo que repetir los documentos que terminé anoche! –

\- Ya, yo te ayudo – le dije mientras tomaba una de las pilas de papeles que tenia – igual no tengo mucho trabajo pendiente –

\- Gracias Shikamaru, en verdad acabas de salvarme –

\- Solo espero que esta vez tu hijo reciba su buena reprimenda –

\- De eso no te preocupes, Hinata se encargará de eso ¡ no sabes lo terrorífica que es cuando se enfada! –

\- Es algo difícil de creer –

\- ¡Hombre lo sé! Si no lo hubiera vivido yo, tampoco lo creería –

Nos quedamos en completo silencio por un momento, el por estar concentrado en su trabajo y yo por qué no dejaba de pensar en esa pequeña conversación que mantuvimos y la duda que me había surgido a raíz de esta, mi mente se debatía si debía hacer la pregunta que me moría por hacer , al final mi curiosidad pudo más y termine por abrir la boca.

\- Entonces – comencé a decir con duda en mi voz - Hinata …. ¿Alguna vez se ha enojado contigo? –

Escuché el ruido que hizo la pluma de Naruto al caer, al parecer mi pregunta si lo había tomado desprevenido, después de un par de segundos de silencio recibí una sonrisa de mi rubio amigo antes de responderme.

\- Jejeje por supuesto, soy demasiado idiota y termino arruinando muchas cosas, Hinata es un ángel pero incluso ella tiene su límite, créeme que no es nada fácil lidear con un esposo tan desconsiderado como yo –

\- No creo que lo seas –

\- Yo creo que sí, Mira para estar conmigo Hinata renunció a muchas cosas, el prestigiado apellido Hyuuga y su vida como Shinobi son pequeños ejemplos, además de que se ha dedicado completamente a atendernos a mis hijos y a mí mientras yo de milagro logró dedicarle un par de minutos al día, ningún título de Kage puede recompensar eso –

Naruto bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza, como su amigo y consejero sabía muy bien que era mi deber darle algunas palabras de aliento para animarlo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque sus palabras me hicieron pensar en todo lo que Temari había dejado atrás para estar a mi lado: su familia, su título de princesa, su aldea, su país, su vida Shinobi, entre muchas cosas más. Si Naruto se sentía culpable por la poca atención con Hinata yo en este momento me sentía como un saco de basura al ver lo egoísta que había estado siendo con Temari, la había arrastrado a vivir a otra aldea lejos de su familia y ella tuvo que hacer todo el proceso de adaptación sola porque siempre estuve la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en esta oficina o en mi despacho dentro de casa, demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a mi mujer.

\- Naruto – sentía mi cara arder por la vergüenza que me provocaba mis siguientes palabras - ¿ Como haces para recompensarle? –

\- Mmmmmm creo que nunca lo he hecho–

\- ¿ Ahhh? –

\- Lo único que puedo hacer es aprovechar cada momento que tengo para hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo, tal vez no es suficiente pero lo hago de corazón y creo que es lo importante –

\- Supongo que sí – Dije mientras asentía y tomaba un tanto de papeles de mi escritorio – vamos terminemos con esto o ninguno de los dos podrá reunirse temprano con su esposa –

* * *

Mamá me estuvo gritando por varios minutos por no haber cumplido con su pertición de poner la mesa, la situación me parecía bastante problemática pero me mantuve callado esperando a que se calmara para poder desayunar y empezar con la misión personal que me había asignado. Luego de la reprimenda mamá me sirvió el desayuno y cuando terminó la ví salir rumbo al jardín no si antes ordenarme que limpiará la mesa cuando terminará.

Luego de engullir mis alimentos y limpiar la cocina en un tiempo récord me encaminé rumbo a mi habitación para comenzar a revisar las cosas que había rescatado del ático, le había dicho a mamá que estaría leyendo un libro sobre ninjutsus del clan para justificar mi encierro, a pesar de eso y de encontrarla totalmente distraída en lo suyo me tomé la molestia de cerrar la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier problema.

Cuando me sentí totalmente confiado saqué la caja que mis padres habían decidido usar como álbum fotográfico ya que ahí solo estaban resguardadas las fotografías de su vida familiar. Habían fotografías de mamá en Suna junto a mis tíos, de papá junto a mis abuelos Shikaku y Yoshino, de los amigos de mis padres cuando eran jóvenes y lo que parecían ser algunas ecografías, estaba pensando en lo bochornoso que era eso cuando finalmente di con mi objetivo: las fotografías de la boda de esos dos problemáticos. Nunca había mirando esas fotos y en verdad me alegraba que existieran, de no ser así comenzaría a dudar que en verdad se casaron, pero ahí estaba la prueba del suceso y viéndolas una a una comenzaba a entender porque no teníamos una foto del recuerdo en la sala: en cada una de ellas mis padres tenían la misma expresión en el rostro: aburrimiento en el de mi padre e irritación en la de mi madre.

En definitiva no era el rostro de una clásica pareja feliz de haberse casado.

Después de revisar varias de esas fotografías por fin pude dar con una que me pareció más acordé a la situación, en ella papá estaba riendo algo avergonzado mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mamá quién tenía el rostro sonrojado, no me di cuenta en que momento comencé a sonreír mientras miraba la foto pero era imposible no hacerlo ante esta imagen, mis padres no eran del tipo cariñoso así que toparme con esto era como hallar una mina de oro.

De repente me acordé de la búsqueda que estaba realizando así que puse de reverso la imagen, la mayoría de las personas solían anotar en el reverso de una foto importante para ellos la fecha en la que fue tomada, y afortunadamente mis padres no fueran la excepción. Lamentablemente lo que encontré no fue de mi agrado ya que según esta información mis padres se habían casado justo al inicio del otoño, eso no sería importante de no ser que aún nos encontrábamos en primavera.

Mi teoría sobre el aniversario se fue al demonio y con esto la única pista que tenía para hallar el problema.

Suspiré con resignación mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en la caja, tenía que guardar todas las evidencias antes de que mama me descubriera y terminará por matarme. Ahora no me quedaba más que esperar a papá para planear la siguiente estrategia.

\- Mendokusai –

* * *

\- Así que mi teoría sobre el aniversario estaba equivocada – le reportaba a mi padre mientras le extendía la fotografía a modo de evidencia.

Era la segunda noche en la semana que ambos estábamos en el jardín delantero organizándonos sin el temor de ser descubierto por mamá, ella nuevamente había salido de casa con otro pretexto con tal de no convivir con papá, la situación estaba pasando de ser incómoda a triste por lo que teníamos que darnos prisa en hallar una solución.

\- Te dije que ese no era el motivo – contesto papá con la misma voz pasiva de siempre.

\- Bueno entonces te escucho, ¿ Qué se supone que fue lo que olvidaste? –

\- No tengo idea, pero no importa ahora –

\- ¿ Qué no importa? ¡ Claro que importa! No puedes disculparte por algo que no sabes que hiciste-

\- Bueno Shikadai, estoy seguro que el problema que hoy enfrento no es consecuencia de un solo error si no de varios –

\- ¿ Se supone que eso mejora la situación? – no pude evitar decir aquello con ironía en mi voz.

\- Al menos ya sé la gravedad del asunto y eso es suficiente para ponerme a trabajar en la solución ¿ no crees? –

\- En resumen, te vas a disculpar sin saber porque ¿ tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso siendo mamá tú objetivo? –

\- Créeme que lo sé, pero estoy seguro de lograrlo y el hecho de tener tu apoyo me hace sentir seguro –

\- No sé en qué pensaba cuando me metí en esto, pero no tengo opción ¿Cuándo empezamos con el plan? –

\- Solo déjeme ir por el tablero de Shogui para empezar la estrategia, hay que aprovechar la ausencia de tu madre-

Y sin esperar mi respuesta mi padre entro a la casa con rumbo a su despacho, no podía negar que todo esto me hacía sentir escalofríos con solo imaginar lo furiosa que se pondría mi madre si nos descubría, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de hacer esto junto a papá, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos nada juntos.

Esto parecía una misión suicida pero no se podía menospreciar el talento de los Nara en este tipo de situaciones, solo espero que seamos lo suficientemente buenos para vencer a mamá.

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos, aquí termina este capítulo. Como pudieron apreciar en esta ocasión puse a ambos Naras a reflexionar, a Shikamaru sobre su papel de esposo y a Shikadai sobre el matrimonio de sus padres, ahora falta ver que es lo que harán con esta información.**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema quiero comentarles que me encuentro frustrada por no tener el ritmo de escritura que tenía antes pero recientemente me ascendieron en el trabajo y eso amerita más obligaciones y menos tiempos para mis creaciones, como diría Shikamaru es bastante problemático. Estoy tratando que mis publicaciones no se demoren más de dos semanas pero si llega a ocurrir espero me puedan disculpar.**_

 _ **Saludos y excelente fin de semana para todos.**_


	7. Conflictos Internos

_**Hola a todos gracias por entrar nuevamente por aquí, me alegra tanto poder publicar un capítulo más de esta historia en especial después de haber leído sus reviews que de verdad me hicieron muy feliz.**_

 _ **Como siempre antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un lindo comentario:. Shirae, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Yi Jie-san, Karinits-san y un querido guest, pero en general a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Conflictos Internos.

.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de mi casa con mucho cuidado para no ser detectado por mí problemática madre, no quería saber lo que me esperaría si ella sé enterará que me encontraba vagando por las calles de Konoha a altas horas de la madrugada, el miedo que esto me produjo me hizo detenerme un momento para verificar que en verdad me encontraba a salvo, afortunadamente el chakra de mi madre seguía tranquilo lo que me confirmó que aún se encontraba profundamente dormida. Me giré con mucho cuidado hacia la pared tras de mí para verificar el tiempo que me quedaba disponible para cumplir mi misión.

Cuatro de la mañana, apenas tenía una hora disponible antes de que mamá subiera a mi habitación para despertarme y que empezara a prepararme para el entrenamiento con ella, comenzaba a pensar lo problemático que era todo esto cuando sentí como mi hombro era tomado fuertemente, al instante sentí como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo al verme descubierto, sin embargo al tranquilizarme un poco fui capaz de reconocer el chakra de mi padre.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas despertado temprano, ¡ Y por tu cuenta! –

\- Te dije que estaba dispuesto a esforzarme- replicó papá con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro - ¿ Estás seguro de que no molestaras? –

\- No te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado, tu solo encárgate de preparar el desayuno como habíamos quedado –

\- Hai, Hai, pero date prisa para que me ayudes a limpiar el desastre que causare –

\- No tienes remedio hombre – sonreí a mi padre antes de darme la vuelta para marcharme.

En cuanto salí de casa me puse a brincar como loco los techos de la aldea, aunque había sido lindo charlar con mi padre unos breves momentos no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que había perdido quince valiosos minutos de mi tiempo para completar el plan. Ya estaba sintiendo como el aire escaseaba de mis pulmones cuando visualice mi objetivo un poco más cerca: la casa Yamanaka. Aceleré el paso y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba brincando las bardas del glamoroso jardín de la casa como si fuera un delincuente.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo del jardín corrí directamente hacia donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de la casa, no fue un problema llegar hacia ahí gracias a que conocía a la perfección la casa debido a las constantes visitas que había realizado a mi amigo a través de los años, amigo que en este momento se encontraba durmiendo apoyado sobre la puerta cuando debería estar esperándome, por un breve momento dude si debía despertarlo pero recordé que no contaba con mucho tiempo sin importarme los remordimientos que mi naturaleza vaga me hizo sentir comencé a sacudirlo de un lado a otro para que abriera los ojos.

\- Hey Inojin, ¡ Despierta! – noté como mi compañero comenzaba a despertarse ante mi tacto - ¡Rápido hombre! Se está haciendo tarde –

\- ¿ Shikadai? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a estas horas? –

Por un momento mantuve mi mirada incrédula, esa era mi forma de preguntarle si estaba hablando en serio pero ver su rostro somnoliento me hizo darme cuenta que así era, contuve el sarcasmo que tenía reservado para estas ocasiones, no podía olvidar que Inojin se había levantado muy temprano para hacernos a papá y a mí un gran favor, así que respire profundamente para hacer reaccionar a mi amigo de forma civilizada.

\- Estamos en el patio trasero de tu casa Inojin, se suponía que me esperaría aquí – el rostro de mi amigo poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y cuando apareció una sonrisa burlona en su rostro supe que había despertado totalmente.

\- ¡ Cierto! Me prometiste comprarme una hamburguesa con sus papitas todos los días de esta semana por este favor –

\- Hai, Hai solo date prisa –

\- Bien, espera aquí –

En menos de un minuto Inojin había entrado a la casa para volver a salir con un pequeño arreglo que consistía únicamente de dos girasoles envuelto en un pequeño papel decorado y sujetado con un lazo dorado, noté como Inojin dudo un momento antes de entregarme las flores lo cual me inquieto un poco, miré con detenimiento el arreglo para ver si ocurría algo, pero no, las flores estaban en perfectas condiciones.

\- Creo que es el arreglo más simple que hemos preparado ¿Seguro que tu papá no quiere darle algo mejor? –

\- Papá sabe que a ella no le gusta lo exuberante, este pequeño detalle está bien – contesté sin verme inmutado por el mordaz comentario de mi compañero, años de amistad había logrado que me acostumbrada a ello.

\- Si tú lo dices –

\- ¿ Seguro que la tía Ino no está enterada? –

\- Totalmente, ayer me ofrecí a encargarme del último turno de la florería para que no me viera prepararlo – el tono cansado con lo que lo dijo no pasó desapercibido por mi y volví a sentirme culpable – Aunque creo que tu papá debió encargárselo a ella, mamá hubiera hecho un arreglo más bonito –

\- Yo también le dije eso, pero dijo que sería muy problemático que ella sé enterará de sus problemas maritales –

\- Por eso nunca me casare –

\- Yo tampoco, el matrimonio es bastante problemático – declaré mientras me daba la vuelta para marcharme – Lamento haber hecho que te levantas a estas horas, pero ya sabes que mamá se levanta muy temprano y si las hubiera comprado en la noche a estas horas ya estarían marchitas –

\- Bueno a diferencia tuya aún me quedan un par de horas para dormir –

\- Maldito suertudo – dije con la más pura envidia en mi rostro

\- Deja de quejarte y vete de una vez que se te hace tarde –

Di un respingo al darme cuenta que mi compañero tenia razón, así que le di un rápido agradecimiento antes de irme para llegar lo antes posible a casa, solo esperaba que papá no hubiera hecho tanto desastre y peor aún, ¡Que mi madre no lo hubiera descubierto! De ser así este pequeño arreglo terminaría en una nueva lápida con el apellido Nara escrito en ella.

* * *

En cuanto entré a la casa fui invadido por el aroma del arroz recién hecho, suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta de que papá no necesitaría mi ayuda, me acerqué a la cocina para hacerle saber que ya había regresado, aunque bien que sabía que había notado mi chakra hace ya bastante rato. En cuánto llegué me encontré con la sorpresa de que papá no solo había terminado de cocinar si no que también había puesto la mesa y fue bastante nostálgico ver tres platos servidos, hacía bastante tiempo que no compartíamos la mesa los tres juntos.

\- Te demoraste un poco – me dijo papá mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- Lo siento, Inojin estaba durmiendo y tuve que despertarlo –

\- Me siento avergonzado por esto, te aseguro que los recompensarle a ambos –

\- Eso será luego, por ahora ten – le dije mientras le extendía las flores que el mismo había elegido – tienes quince minutos antes de que suene el despertador de mamá, ponlas junto a ella antes de que eso ocurra, lo correcto aquí sería que tú le llevarás el desayuno pero con lo enojada que está creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ella baje para sorprenderla –

Se hizo un silencio en cuanto terminé de dar las últimas indicaciones, usualmente eso no me molestaba, pero está vez me sentí incómodo ya que sentía la mirada de papá sobre mi, decidí no decir nada más y esperar a que el hiciera lo que le correspondía, comenzaba a sentir como mi cara se tornaba roja.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que eras tan bueno en estas cosas? Al parecer mi hijo es todo un don Juan –

\- ¡ No molestes! – le dije totalmente irritado, aunque por dentro me sentía aliviado de que no indagara más ¡ Ni loco le diría que se me dió por seguir las ideas de Choucho! –

Papá solo se carcajeo en mi cara mientras subía las escaleras para comenzar con el primer paso de nuestro plan, yo seguía con mi rostro de molestia pero apenas lo ví ingresar a la habitación de mis padres no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, si todo seguía según lo planeado las cosas no tardarían en arreglarse y todo volvería a la normalidad, y estaba ansioso de que ocurriera.

Estaba terminando de servir la fruta cuando escuché como llamaban a la puerta, la insistencia en los golpes me hizo salir corriendo para atender a quien estuviera llamando, si ese escándalo seguía mamá terminaría despertando arruinando la sorpresa del detalle de papá. Cuando abrí la puerta me topé con uno ninja arrodillado frente a mí y al instante tuve un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría a continuación .

\- ¿ Se encuentra Shikamaru- San? – pregunto el hombre directamente sin alzar la mirada, estuve a punto de decir que papá había salido sin avisar para que el Shinobi saliera inmediatamente de aquí y no arruinaran nuestros planes, dentro de mi sabía que era importante que papá atendiera la visita pero en este momento no me importaba nada más que nuestra situación familiar.

\- ¿ Que ocurre Shikadai? – interrumpió mi padre mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero cuando llegó junto a mi su atención fue dirigida únicamente a la persona que lo buscaba - ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- Traigo un mensaje urgente de Hokage-sama para usted – vi con temor como papá asentía antes de voltear a verme.

\- Shikadai ¿ puedes darnos unos minuto? –

Me alejé de ahí sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de despedirme, ya conocía muy bien este procedimiento y no me agradaba en lo absoluto, siempre que uno de esos shinobis vienen a nuestra casa es para llevarse a papá con él para no volver a verlo hasta el día siguiente y eso no era lo más conveniente en este momento. Me senté en la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos mientras pensaba como todos mis esfuerzos estaban a un paso de irse al diablo, ahora concordaba con Boruto sobre lo idiota que era el Hokage, mira que mandar por papá justamente ahora era ser demasiado inoportuno.

De repente escuché las voces acercarse y me tense al instante, eso solo significaba que ambos entrarían al estudio de papá donde se encerrarían varios minutos para hablar cosas aburridas de papeleo, luego saldrían con prisa hacia la torre porque sería necesario una reunión urgente con Hokage-Sama para solucionar el problema en cuestión, reunión que porciento finalizará a altas horas de la madrugada y dudo mucho que el desayuno siguiera aquí para entonces.

Resople con algo de fastidio y decepción al entender que las cosas tardarían más en solucionarse, aunque una parte de mi esperaba que a mamá le bastará la intención de papá para disculparse para ablandarse y perdonarlo, después de todo estas cursilerías no ocurría dentro de la residencia Nara .

\- ¿ Shikadai? –

Estaba tan medito en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en que mi madre se acercó tras mi espalda, ¡ Demonios! Ni siquiera había escuchado su despertador y se suponía que esa era la señal para que papá y yo nos preparamos para cuando ella bajara, pero supongo que eso ya no importaba mucho ahora así que simplemente le di los buenos días resignado a lo que sea que sucediera a partir de este momento.

\- Ohayou – dije con ninguna motivación en mi voz, sin embargo no recibí ninguna respuesta de ella cosa que me extrañó notablemente.

Giré a verla y la encontré con un rostro lleno de sorpresa mientras sostenía las flores que papá había alcanzado a dejarle, empezaba a sentirme aliviado de que al menos la hubiéramos sorprendido con el detalle cuando de un momento a otro su rostro se vio cubierto de un par de lagrimas, eso me espantó y comencé a buscar a papá con la mirada por un poco de ayuda, lastimosamente el aún se encontraba en su papel de consejero por lo que tenía que me encontraba solo ante tan problemática situación.

\- ¿ mamá? –

\- Dai esto … esto es … lo más hermoso que alguien hubiera hecho por mí – lo dicho por mamá entre sollozos me tranquilizó un poco, me alegraba que el plan estuviera funcionando pero seguía incomodándome un poco su reacción.

\- Bueno pues fue …

\- ¡Y el desayuno también! ¿ En serio? –

\- ¡ Hai! Es increíble ¿ Verdad? – no me quedo más remedio que aludar a papá en su ausencia, después de todo se había esforzado por mamá y puede que el hecho de hacer todo esto a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba le hiciera ganar puntos en vez de perderlos.

\- Estoy sin palabras, aún no puedo creer que el vago de mi hijo hiciera todo esto por mí- sentí como era abrazado fuertemente por mamá después de que dijera sus conclusiones - ¡Te amo Dai! –

El tiempo se detuvo mientras mi cerebro analizaba las últimas palabras de mamá tratando de buscar algún error en esa última frase, pero era inútil, todo indicaba que la situación se había vuelto mucho más problemática y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de escapar de sus brazos para aclararle la situación, pero ¡ Maldita sea! ¿ Por que esa mujer tenía demasiada fuerza en sus brazos?

\- Etto mamá ….

\- ¿ Sabes que? – dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras me tomaba el rostro con sus manos – olvida nuestro entrenamiento por los próximos días –

\- Pero ….

\- Y ¿ Que te parece si paso por ti después de tu entrenamiento con Moegui-sensei? Podemos almorzar juntos una de esas hamburguesas que tanto te encantan y después podemos pasar toda la tarde tirados en el bosque Nara sin hacer nada – para ese entonces la sorpresa pintada en mi rostro debe haber sido tanta ya que vi como se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en su rostro – seremos solo tu y yo ¿ Que te parece?

Asentir fue lo único que alcance a hacer, el giro de los acontecimientos había sido tan grande que ahora me encontraba mareado y con un mal sabor en la boca.

\- Bueno hijo, entonces será mejor que desayunemos para que no se te haga tarde, puedes empezar mientras yo busco un florero para estas hermosas flores que me has regalado -

Esas palabras fueron las que me impulsaron a detenerla para aclarar todo el malentendido, pero cuando me di la vuelta observe una escena nada agradable, papá estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina con la mirada baja, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba ahí pero al notar su estado de ánimo me di cuenta que había sido suficiente para entender lo que había pasado, y si la situación de por si ya era Incómoda el ver a mamá pasar de él como si no existiera solo empeoró todo.

Cuando mamá abandonó la habitación no supe que decir o hacer, me sentía incómodo e incluso algo culpable por como había resultado las cosas, pero sabía que necesitábamos hablar para solucionar el desastre.

\- Papá ...

\- Me voy – la voz tan fría con la que papá me habló hizo que me asustara.

A pesar de todos los problemas en los que me había involucrado por seguir a Boruto el nunca había utilizado ese tono conmigo, eso me hizo sentir terriblemente mal porque sentía que en vez de ayudarlo acabé por perjudicado. El chirrido de la puerta abrirse me avisó que papá se disponía a salir, así que corrí hacia la salida para evitar que se fuera sin haber pensado en otro plan.

\- ¡ Espera! – grite con todas mis fuerzas pero lo único que recibí a modo de respuesta fue un portazo, eso ayudó a confirmar lo enojado que estaba.

 _Mendokusai_.

* * *

El resto del día no fue mejor.

Poco después de que papá se marchara mamá regreso a la cocina con el florero y una radiante sonrisa, me dio un beso en la frente y nos pusimos a desayunar en cuanto terminó de acomodar las flores en la mesa ¿ como se suponía que coma cuando me restriega la culpa en la cara? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente mamá se puso a alabarme por el delicioso desayuno que " había" preparado, intenté por todos los medios aclararle las cosas pero siempre acababa por interrumpirme con otros elogios por lo que al final decidí que lo mejor era desayunar en silencio mientras se me ocurría algún otro plan.

Había pensado que el entrenamiento con Moegui-sensei me serviría para tranquilizarme y enfriar la cabeza pero como era normal en estos últimos días nada salió como esperaba. Me fue imposible concentrarme por lo que me la pasé cometiendo errores entendibles para un novato pero lamentable para un ninja como yo. Lo peor fue que en vez de recibir un sermón por eso fui objeto de un interrogatorio sobre mi comportamiento del cual salí bien librado al decir que solo había tenido problemas para dormir.

Choucho fue la primera en marcharse al terminar el entrenamiento argumentado que sus papás la esperaban para almorzar, me despedí de ella aliviado de que no tuviera que soportar sus cuestionamiento sobre los planes que tenía está mañana, pero mi tranquilidad se acabo en el momento que vi llegar a mamá para buscarme, y lo peor es que no venía sola, la tía Ino la acompañaba.

Si la situación ya era Incómoda para mí imaginen como me sentí cuando a medio camino de regreso mamá se puso a platicar con la tía Ino sobre lo ocurrido está mañana y lo mucho que le alegraron " mis" detalles, al instante recibir miles de alabanzas por parte de la tía Ino y una mirada de confusión de parte de Inojin, el había sido cómplice de mis actos y escuchar por viva voz de mi madre el malentendido lo desubico por completo, antes de que nuestros caminos se separaran logré indicarle con algunas señales que luego le explicaría lo sucedido, mi amigo me dedico una sonrisa mientras se alejaba junto a su madre, mientras tanto mamá me llevaba por la hamburguesa que me había prometido.

Creí que una buena dosis de comida rápida me alegraría el día, pero al entrar al local nos encontramos directamente con la familia Akimichi que por simple casualidad también habían decidido almorzar en el mismo lugar. En cuanto nos vieron ingresar el tío Chouji nos llamó para compartir la mesa con ellos y para mí sorpresa mama, quien siempre había preferido la privacidad, había aceptado gustosa.

Pero no tarde en comprender sus intenciones.

El tío Chouji y yo habíamos ido por los pedidos de todos los de la mesa, supongo que había sido por cuestiones de caballerosidad, por muy problemático que eso me resultará había sido educado por mi padre de esa manera y no podía evitarlo. En cuestión de veinte minutos ya nos encontrábamos de regreso con los demás, le entregué su comida a mamá mientras el tío Chouji hacia lo mismo con tía Karui y Choucho. Había decidido ignorar la conversación de los adultos y centrarme únicamente en mi hamburguesa para tratar de mejorar mi día, pero no había dado ni una sola mordida cuando al instante noté como tres pares de ojos femeninos me miraban intensamente, dos de ellos con admiración y uno con furia, era una suerte que al tío Chouji solo le prestará atención a su comida.

\- Así que Shikadai, ¿Hiciste todo eso por tu mamá? - me dijo a modo de reproche mi compañera de equipo, seguramente no le había gustado ver como todas las ideas que me dió habían servido únicamente para mí beneficio.

\- Tu madre nos ha contado todo – interrumpió la tía Karui – las flores y el desayuno que preparaste, simplemente maravilloso –

\- Si, tengo un hijo maravilloso –

Y de un momento a otro me volví el protagonista de la conversación de aquellas problemáticas mujeres, en respuesta preferí bajar la cabeza como si con esto tratará de evitar escuchar más de esa conversación mientras guardaba la hamburguesa que ya no tenía antojo de comerme. En este momento solo estaba pendiente de tres cosas: la enorme culpa que sentía al verme incapaz de aclarar el malentendido, la mirada asesina de Choucho sobre mí y las fuertes masticadas de tío Chouji quien nunca le quitó atención a su comida.

* * *

\- Mendokusai, ese ha sido el peor día de mi vida-

Me encontraba extendido en la cama viendo el techo de mi habitación como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo, pese a que mamá había cumplido su promesa de pasar la tarde sin hacer nada no impidió que me sintiera exhausto, era consiente que el cansancio era más emocional que físico pero aún así sentía la enorme necesidad de cerrar los ojos para dormir y poder olvidarme de todo por un par de horas.

Pero no podía hacerlo ….. papá no había llegado.

No había manera de dar por terminado el día sin haber hablado con él, era necesario volver a reunirnos para formular un plan mucho mejor que ayudará a contrarrestar el desastre de esta mañana, pero mis ojos estaban luchando por no cerrarse y ver mi reloj marcando las dos de la madrugada no me ayudaba mucho, froté mis ojos con frustración mientras me ponía de pie, había decidido que lo mejor era esperar a papá en la entrada así que tomé mi videojuego para no dormirme en el proceso, lo único que me preocupaba era que mama me descubriera jugando a altas horas de la madrugada ¡No quería ni imaginar lo que me ocurriría si eso sucediera!

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, no podría olvidar que mi madre era una kunoichi perfectamente entrenada capaz de atraparme ante el primer descuido mío. En cuanto llegue con éxito al primer piso de la casa noté como la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta, antes de alterarme fui capaz de reconocer el chakra familiar tras la puerta.

\- ¿Papá? – lo llamé para obtener su atención, sin embargo el pareció no escucharme - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –

\- No sé – contesto apenas sacó el cigarro de la boca – un par de minutos o un par de horas ¿Qué importa? –

Me quedé un momento callado por la sorpresa que me provocó escuchar la manera en la que me había respondido, desde la mañana que se había marchado enojado me había quedado con la sensación de que su enojo, más que por la situación, era conmigo y ahora no me quedaba más opción que con firmarlo.

\- Te estaba esperando –

\- No entiendo el porque –

\- Sobre el desastre de esta mañana –

\- ¿ Si? –

\- Tenemos que aclararlo con mamá - esperaba recibir otra respuesta seca pero para mi sorpresa papá se puso a reír como loco - ¿ Papá? –

\- ¿aclararlo? ¿ En serio quieres hacer eso? –

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas? – estaba poniéndome a la defensiva y era consiente de ello, pero imposible no hacerlo cuando veía perfectamente las indirectas de papá, él en vez de responderme dió dos grandes caladas a su cigarrillo lo que me hizo ponerme más nervioso, no importa lo estresado que estuviera, papá nunca fumaba cuando yo estaba cerca.

\- Solo digo que todo esto salió muy beneficioso para ti, ya sabes todos esos mimos que recibiste hoy de tu madre y sin contar que media Konoha está enterado del "buen hijo" que eres ¿ Por que querrías arruinar todos tus esfuerzos de ayer para conseguir esto? –

\- ¿Insinúas que todo lo planee para mi propio beneficio? – ahora era yo el que estaba enojado, traté de disimularlo pero el silencio de mi padre ante mi pregunta hizo que dejará de importarme.

 _El que calla otorga_

\- ¿ Sabes? No importa – aclaré mientras me daba la vuelta para subir hacia mí habitación – eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar a un idiota incapaz de ser un buen esposo –

Escuché claramente como el cigarro de papá caía al suelo, tal vez por la sorpresa de mis palabras pues en doce años de vida nunca me había atrevido a hablarle de esta manera, pero en esta ocasión se lo tenía bien merecido. Subí las escaleras sin voltear atrás y en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto di un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que al idiota de abajo le quedará claro lo indignado que me encontraba, no había pasado ni treinta minutos cuando escuché un golpe similar pero proveniente del baño de abajo, el idiota también se había molestado y esa era su forma de hacérmelo saber

Ocultando mi cara y las lágrimas de coraje en mi almohada,me dispuse a dormir esperando no encontrarme con él mañana y los próximos días de la semana.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando fui despertada por un gran golpe en el cuarto de mi hijo, normalmente esa acción me pondría en inmediata acción defensiva pero al sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo no pude evitar que una sonrisa triunfadora se formará en mi rostro. Como si esto no me hubiera hecho lo suficientemente feliz a los pocos minutos escuché un ruido similar en la planta baja, ambos ruidos eran como un himno de victoria pues me confirmaba que mi plan dió resultado y había logrado lo imposible: separar a esos dos Naras.

¡ Como si no supiera que mi hijo no era siquiera capaz de calentar agua! ¿ En serio creyeron que lo pensaría capaz de prepararme un desayuno? ¿ o que conociera las flores favoritas de su madre? Ese era un dato que muy pocos sabían de mi, Shikamaru estaba incluido en esa reducida lista lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que esos dos se habían aliado en mi contra.

Aquella suposición me estremeció por completo, como esposa y madre de Naras sabía lo peligroso que era tenerlos de enemigos a ambos por lo que tenía que actuar de inmediato para arruinar esa alianza. Era una verdadera suerte que conociera hasta que extremo podían llegar los celos enfermizos de mi esposo y el mi hijo tuviera el mismo orgullo necio que yo ayudó mucho a que mi plan surtiera el efecto deseado.

¡ No me sentía culpable!

Shikamaru me las debía desde hacía tiempo, y en cuanto a mi querido Dai …. En verdad lo amo pero puede que con esto aprenda a nunca enfrentarse a su madre.

\- ¡ Hay vagos! De nada les servirá ser los mejores estrategias de su aldea si no comprenden la regla fundamental en una guerra: Divide y vencerás –

* * *

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, como podrán ver las cosas se complican para nuestro par de vagos favoritos, pero bueno eso ocurre por querer pasarse de listos con nuestra Temari.**_

 _ **Les prometo que me pondré a trabajar de inmediato en el siguiente capítulo y también les comparto que el one shot que estaba trabajando para ustedes se convirtió en un three shot, no me pregunten como paso por qué ni yo misma me lo explico.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, saludos a todos y que tengan buen fin de semana.**_


	8. Reconstruyendo La Estrategia

_**¡ He vuelto! Y tengo que confesar que me siento terriblemente avergonzada de no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como les había dicho antes las cosas en la oficina están algo feas: falta de personal mas un incremento considerable de trabajo dió como resultado que tuviera que pasar dos semanas doblando turno, llegaba a casa totalmente exhausta y con muy pocas ganas de tocar el computador pero al final de cuentas la inspiración siempre estuvo ahí y gracias a eso y el apoyo de todos ustedes es que puedo seguir escribiendo está y otras locuras.**_

 _ **Ahora sobre el capítulo anterior se que fue algo polémico ya que la mayoría de los lectores habrán dado por hecho la reconciliación de nuestro matrimonio favorito y admito que sí, esa fue mi primera intención pero pensándolo un poco me di cuenta que estaría apresurando demasiado el final de la historia y créanme que es lo último que quiero, además todos conocemos el carácter de nuestra Kunoichi favorita así que era más que obvio que esto no sería suficiente para vencerla.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero hablar de sus reviews que fueron gran parte de mi motivación para seguir redactando a pesar de lo complicadas que fueron estás semanas: Mi querido Guest, Yi Jie-san, Shirae, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Karinits-san, Velmon, Gumi, Kohana15-chan.**_

 _ **Y quiero hacer una mención especial para Nasbaa, confieso que también he curioseado algunos fics Shikatema de otro idioma para traducirlo pero jamás imaginé que alguien hiciera lo mismo con alguna de mis historias, en serio me hace sentir muy honrada y feliz de que mi historia te guste tanto.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, comencemos con el capítulo. Este será enfocado desde el punto de vista Shikamaru pero ya no les diré más, simplemente les pido que lean y me hagan saber sus comentarios.**_

* * *

Reconstruyendo La Estrategia.

Me encontraba caminando con mucha prisa por el pasillo principal de la torre, mi objetivo era obvio: la oficina del Hokage, al parecer todo el personal que se encontraba en ese momento comprendió la urgencia que tenía de llegar hacia Naruto ya que no fui detenido ni por las molestas secretarias ni por el innecesario escuadrón de seguridad. Puede que ser el asesor del Hokage sí tuviera sus ventajas.

El Uzumaki se sorprendió notoriamente al verme entrar a su oficina sin haber tocado antes, el rostro de preocupación que esbozó después de mi acción me hizo reaccionar rápido y entregarle el documento que tenía en mis manos antes de que me bombardeara con sus preguntas paranoicas, el rubio me miró con duda durante un par de minutos antes de tomar aquella hoja. Permanecí parado frente a él con tranquilidad mientras Naruto se encontraba sentado leyendo atentamente el documento que le había entregado hace unos segundos, fui testigo de cómo su rostro sereno comenzó tornarse pálido, pero no dejé que eso me afectara, de pie frente a él me asegure que mi postura le hiciera saber que no había manera de retractarme.

\- Sh … Shikamaru – las manos del Uzumaki temblaban mientras volvía a leer la hoja de papel, tratando de descubrir una posible equivocación en su lectura – Esto no puede ser posible, por favor ¡Dime qué no es cierto! –

\- Me temo que si –

\- Pero ….. pero …. No entiendo el porque –

Yo solo me digne a alzar mis hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, tratando de que con esto el rubio le bajara a su drama.

\- Es lo que me corresponde –

\- ¡No me vengas con eso! – gritó Naruto mientras se jalaba los cabellos en un acto de total desesperación – Yo entiendo que estás en tu derecho de hacer semejante solicitud, pero los exámenes chunin están muy cerca y eso sin contar con el papeleo del que tú te haces responsable y del cual no entiendo nada ¿Comprendes? ¡No puedes abandonarme ahora! –

\- Mendokusai Naruto, solo son unos días de vacaciones ¡No vas a morirte si me ausento una semana! –

\- ¡ Sabes muy bien que eso es muy posible! Dime ¿ tu remordimiento te dejaría vivir? –

\- Estás siendo muy molesto, deberías agradecer que no te exigí todas las vacaciones que tengo pendiente, pero si sigues en ese plan ¡Lo haré! –

\- No te atreverías –

\- Pruébame –

Durante un par de segundos ambos mantuvimos la mirada desafiante esperando que el otro se rindiera, afortunadamente para mí Naruto fue el primero en apartar la vista para girar su silla de manera que yo solo pudiera ver el respaldo de esta, aprovechando que el rubio ya no podía mirarme dejé salir una sonrisa en mis labios, hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no hacía una de sus acostumbradas rabietas infantiles y verlo ahora era bastante nostálgico.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Naruto influyera en mi como era su costumbre, no ahora que me jugaba la integridad de mi familia con este último movimiento, así que cuando llegué a la conclusión de que el molesto rubio no cambiaría su actitud no me quedo de otra que sincerarme un poco más sobre el asunto.

\- Naruto escucha – hablé con la voz más calmada, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para lograr que mi rubio amigo volteara a verme – realmente necesito que me apoyes en esto –

Al instante recibí la mirada confusa de Naruto, eso me hizo soltar un bufido pues tenía la esperanza que el rubio entendiera mi situación sin que tuviera que dar más detalles, por muy increíble que pareciera, en ocasiones solía olvidar lo retardado que podría ser el actual Hokage.

\- Tú sabes de los problemas familiares que estoy atravesando – Naruto asintió ante lo dicho, seguí hablando cuando confirme que estábamos en la misma sintonía – todo el conflicto ha empeorado por no esforzarme lo suficiente en resolverlo, por eso Naruto es que necesito de estos días para dedicarme únicamente a mi mujer y las causas su enojo –

Terminé mis explicaciones con un notable sonrojo en la cara, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de mi vida privada y mucho menos de mi vida marital, pero esta vez no tuve más opción que hacerlo, necesitaba de esos días libres para poder trabajar únicamente en la manera de resolver mis conflictos con mis dos problemáticos, y conociendo lo sentimental que era Naruto con todo lo relacionado a la vida familiar estaba más que seguro que mi discurso había dado resultado.

¡ Pero no fue así! Todo lo contrario, mi rubio amigo seguía con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. ¿ Acaso dudaba de mis argumentos? ¿ Me creía capaz de decirle semejante mentira solo para tomar unos cuantos días de descanso? ¡ Por Kami! Si el mismo fue testigo del inicio de este conflicto y de como la situación se me fue saliendo de las manos, ¡Y aún así no me creía! Eso me indignó mucho y estuve a punto de decírselo pero justo en ese momento su voz me frenó.

\- Ha pasado casi un mes desde eso ¿ Temari aún sigue enojada? –

Inmediatamente mi indignación fue sustituida por la credulidad que sus palabras me provocaron. Había estando llegando tarde al trabajo casi todos los días, además de que mi estado anémico y depresivo era casi imposible de ignorar, mantuve la mirada hacia Naruto tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio de broma de muy mal gusto pero no logré hallar nada. Efectivamente el idiota no había captado que mis problemas con Temari no solo no habían terminado si no que habían empeorado.

\- Hai – conteste a regañadientes sabiendo que solo siendo directo con el lograría mi objetivo – y ahora no es la única –

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- Cometí un error – confesé mientras llevaba una de mis manos tras la nuca, un acto de nerviosismo que realizaba en mi juventud y que últimamente estaba volviendo a adaptar – y como resultado Dai también terminó por enojarse conmigo –

\- ¿ Shikadai? – hablo el rubio totalmente sorprendido – ¡ No puedo creerlo! Tu hijo siempre ha sido tan obediente y respetuoso –

\- Eso te demuestra lo muy idiota que he sido y mi urgencia por querer solucionarlo –

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara terminé por mirar el suelo en cuanto había pronunciado mi última respuesta, pude notar como la oficina se había quedado en completo silencio pero me hallaba incapaz de levantar la mirada del piso, en gran parte por vergüenza pero también por el miedo que me provocaba saber el veredicto final de Naruto, sabía bien que mi pésimo rendimiento laboral de este último mes me quitaba el derecho de exigir lo que había escrito en esa solicitud.

Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas al ver que el silencio se prolongaba más de lo necesario, pero justo en ese momento sentí como mi hombro era sujetado fuertemente y al levantar el rostro pude ver a Naruto frente a mí. Si de por si él no haber notado el momento en que se trasladó tan rápido me había sorprendido, el ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y a escasos centímetros del mío me había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¡ Shikamaru! Te entiendo perfectamente y por eso cuentas con mi apoyo –

\- ¿En serio? – no pude evitar sorprenderme por haber logrado mi objetivo tan fácilmente.

\- Hai – dijo mientras proseguía a abrazarme fuertemente - ¡Yo también se lo que se siente que tu hijo no te respete! ¡ También he sido un pésimo padre! –

\- ¿ Disculpa? –

\- ¡ Puedes tomarte todo lo tiempo necesario! Y no te preocupes por todo el trabajo que se generará por los exámenes chunin, ya veré la manera de convencer a Kakashi- sensei de que me eche la mano –

\- Naruto no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco

\- ¡ Deja de perder el tiempo aquí y empieza a buscar una solución! –

\- Pero yo solo quería …

\- ¡ LARGOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Y así fue como de un momento a otro terminé por ser echado de la oficina sin tener la oportunidad de explicar todo lo que dejaba pendiente, pero en fin, ese ya no era mi asunto. Metí ambas manos en el bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia la salida pensando en como reaccionarían mis problemáticos ante mi nuevo tiempo libre.

* * *

Lo primero que hice en cuanto salí al mundo exterior fue ir hacia el tejado donde solía recostarme cuando era un crío para pasar el tiempo viendo las nubes, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y yo ya no era un mocoso si no un hombre hecho y derecho, y como tal estaba consiente de que mi deber era ir a casa junto a mi familia en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Sin embargo mi habilidad de estratega me decía que no debía ir a tratar de solucionar las cosas sin tener una idea de cuál fue el problema principal, lo intenté anteriormente y terminé con otro problemático como enemigo.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras recordaba el trato frío que Dai había comenzado a aplicarme, uno podría decir que gracias al conflicto bélico que tenía con mi esposa la nueva actitud de mi hijo no lograría afectarme en lo más mínimo, pero ¡Grave error! Si de por si la indiferencia de mi mujer me tenía deprimido, el ver a mi querido hijo tratarme con gran resentimiento terminó por destrozarme.

Admito que gracias a mi trabajo me era difícil pasar el tiempo necesario con mi hijo, pero me sentía afortunado que eso no hubiera interferir en nuestra relación. A diferencia de Boruto, Shikadai parecía entender mi situación y nunca antes me había montado un drama, muy por lo contrario durante sus doce años de vida Shikadai siempre fue un niño tranquilo, obediente y respetuoso, si acaso hizo una que otra travesura infantil pero nada que Temari no pudiera controlar. De ahi la raíz principal de mi problema, ¿Cómo saber cómo solucionar un problema con mi hijo cuando nunca antes lo había tenido?

" Discúlpate" Decía mi mente

\- No creo que sea tan fácil – me conteste yo mismo – estamos hablando del hijo de un Sabaku No, por lo tanto es igual de orgulloso que ellos –

" Solo hazlo maldita sea, estas en este lío por no haber actuado cuando debías "

\- Si pero ¿ como debería actuar? –

" Si te es tan difícil solo acompaña tu disculpa con un obsequio y ¡Listo! "

\- ¿ Sugieres que utilice el mismo plan que use con Temari? ¿Tengo que recordarte el desastre que ocurrió después de eso? –

" Es completamente distinto, Shikadai tan solo es un niño, bastara con que le des uno de esos videojuegos que tanto le gusta"

\- No tengo idea de cuáles serán–

"! Que pésimo padre eres! "

\- ¡ Ay ya cállate! Me ayudas mejor manteniéndote callada –

" Ok, como quieras, pero haber quien te ayuda cuando necesites analizar más de doscientos movimientos"

Cerré los ojos con frustración ante los resultados de mi lucha interna, me recosté nuevamente para poder observar las nubes con tranquilidad pero al ver que tampoco esto lograba calmarme opté por cubrir mi vista con mi antebrazo en otro intento por tratar de tranquilizarme, bufé fuertemente al notar que ni siquiera eso logró conseguir el efecto deseado.

Me debatía entre la idea de levantarme de ahí y ponerme a caminar un poco para relajarme o si debía quedarme un rato más en esta posición hasta que logrará disfrutar de la vista, cuando de un momento a otro sentí como una sombra me obstruía los pocos rayos de sol que me llegaban al rostro gracias a mi posición, la sensación fue agradable más sin embargo mi curiosidad fue más grande por lo que terminé abriendo los ojos. El sobresalto que me llevé al tener tan cerca de mi una de mis miradas esmeraldas favoritas fue épica, tanto que terminé asustando a mi nuevo acompañante.

\- ¿ Papá? – me llamo Shikadai algo alterado por mi reacción - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Shikadai ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en casa almorzando –

\- Tuve una pequeña reunión de juegos con Inojin y Boruto en el parque central, y estaba de regreso a casa cuando me pareció verte tirado aquí -

\- Y te acercaste a mi porque…..

\- La verdad iba a pasar de largo – el tono serio de sus palabras me hizo ver que decía la verdad – pero luego me pareció ver que discutías con alguien –

\- Y ¿Eso te preocupó? - me alegró ver las mejías de mi hijo se tornarse de un hermoso tono carmín, esa fue la confirmación de mi pregunta anterior y era bueno saber que al menos no era odiado por mi hijo.

\- ¡ Claro que no! Solo quería confirmar que mi viejo no estuviera lo suficiente loco como para ponerse a hablar solo – Shikadai se sentó manteniendo un poco de distancia de mi, sonreí ante su acción mientras me incorporaba para lograr sentarme tal y como lo había hecho mi hijo - ¡ Eso sí sería vergonzoso! -

\- Si, como digas –

Ambos nos quedamos sentados viendo el cielo en completo silencio como tantas veces habíamos hecho, en esas ocasiones nos adentrábamos en el bosque Nara alegando que vigilaríamos a los ciervos o que entrenaríamos las técnicas básicas del clan para mantener a Temari tranquila, pero lo cierto era que apenas nos aseguramos de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la problemática procedíamos a tumbarnos en la hierba para descansar, Shikadai siempre terminaba durmiendo al instante y yo observaría las nubes por un momento antes de imitar a Dai y caer profundamente dormido.

Pero esos momentos no solían durar mucho, ya que a mí problemática no solía tomarle mucho tiempo el encontrarnos vagando, al instinto recibíamos un par de golpes de su abanico junto a un par de reprimendas antes de obligarnos a entrenar con ella, en esos momentos mostraba mi cara de fastidio para aparentar molestia pero en realidad disfrutar poder estar así con mi familia y se perfectamente que Shikadai también fingía el aburrimiento en su rostro ya que al igual que su madre y yo el también terminaba el entrenamiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿ Cuanto tiempo había pasado de eso? ¿ Cuando fue la última vez que hicimos algo los tres juntos? ¡ Demonios! Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que compartimos la mesa sin que alguno de nosotros faltase.

\- Oye viejo ¿ Estás escuchando? -

La voz de mi hijo llamándome me sorprendió por un breve instante, no es que estuviera demasiado entretenido con mis recuerdos como para olvidarme que estaba siendo acompañado, es solo que después de nuestro pequeño malentendido mi hijo me había retirado casi completamente el habla a excepción de algunas ocasiones, y estaba seguro que está era una de ellas.

\- Lo siento Dai, estoy algo distraído – dije con sinceridad preparándome para los reproches que últimamente estaba recibiendo de él, pero para mi sorpresa lo que ocurrió fue que ví el rostro de mi hijo sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada, aquella acción tan poco inusual en él me puso alerta y fue imposible no preocuparme - ¿ Que ocurre? -

Noté a mi hijo tensarse ante mi cuestionamiento, realmente le estaba costando trabajo decirme lo que le afectaba y eso solo lograba inquietante más. No podría presumir de ser el mejor padre del mundo y últimamente he estado contemplando todos los errores que había cometido como jefe de familia, pero si había algo de lo cual podría jactarme era de la confianza que mi hijo me tenía.

Bueno al menos eso era antes del vergonzoso berrinche que protagonice hace unas cuantas noches.

Yo mismo admito que mi comportamiento no fue digno del adulto que se suponía que era, pero no fue fácil para mí ver como todo el esfuerzo que había realizado para arreglar las cosas con Temari habían sido cruelmente saboteados ¡ Y por mi propio hijo!

El ver a mi problemática abrazando a Dai mientras le agradecía por el lindo detalle que YO le había preparado logró alterarme un poco, digo es cierto que mi hijo fue de gran ayuda para realizar la sorpresa, ¡Pero la idea original fue mía! No me parecía justo que Dai fuese el único que recibiera los apapachos de la problemática. Pero no podía culpar a mi hijo por la confusión de mi esposa, después de todo Dai pasaba mucho más tiempo con Temari del que yo podía y sumando el hecho de que nunca antes había tenido ningún detalle con ella era lógico suponer que llegaría a la conclusión a la que llegó.

Además Shikadai se sintió muy mal por la situación, lo noté al ver su carita cuando me descubrió presenciando la escena, también fui consiente de su intención por disculparse pero no lo deje hacerlo por qué entendía la razón por la que no fue capaz de aclarar el malentendido, en primera instancia sabía que todo el alboroto había surgido de la nada y por muy genio que mi hijo fuese, con doce años de edad Dai aún no tenía la rapidez para reaccionar a ese tipo de situaciones y en segunda porque sabía muy bien que yo tampoco hubiese sido capaz de destruir la ilusión reflejada en los ojos de Temari, sin duda alguna que pensara que su amado hijo le hubiera hecho semejante detalle la había hecho muy feliz.

Al no saber cómo actuar ante tal desastroso escenario recurrí a mi única opción: resguardarme en el trabajo, no era mala idea considerando que Naruto había llamado por mi para que ayudará a descifrar un código de vital importancia sobre las ruinas de Kaguya, al principio busqué la manera de deslindarme de esa responsabilidad pero la insistencia del Ambu, mi conciencia y el malentendido con la problemática me hicieron ver qué lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a la oficina y hacer que mi mente trabajará únicamente en el maldito código para relajarme y enfrentar la situación más tarde con total tranquilidad.

Pero al final de cuentas el maldito código no fue más que una falsa alarma, se trataba solo de una pieza de ruinas verdaderas y normales que no tenían ninguna relación con los Otsutsuki. Después de dar mi informe a Naruto este procedió a dejarme ir en compensación por haberme llamado tan temprano, en situaciones normales la preocupación por mi trabajo me hubiese hecho negar la oferta pero ante mi nueva situación familiar no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar el escaso tiempo libre que tenía disponible.

Era una verdadera lastima que nunca consideré toparme con Ino en el camino y mucho menos estaba preparado para el sermón que me daría

"Shikamaru, Es el colmo que tu hijo sea más detallista con tu esposa que tú mismo ¡ Deberías estar avergonzado! Digo ¿ Tú alguna vez le has comprado flores? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto en mi florería con esas intenciones"

Y así tuve que aguantar gran parte del camino de vuelta soportando los reclamos de mi antigua compañera de equipo, afortunadamente nuestros caminos no tardaron en separarse y pude marcharme tranquilo hacia mi hogar para reunirme con mi familia y aclarar el malentendido. Desafortunadamente mis planes volvieron a derrumbarse al encontrarme con la casa sola, admito que al principio el hecho me inquieto ya que a estas horas Temari se encontraría preparando el almuerzo y Dai ya estaría de regreso de sus entrenamientos.

No tenía ninguna idea de dónde podrían estar mi par de problemáticos así que no tuve más opción que ir hacia la casa de mi madre para ver si se encontraban con ella, mi idea fue errónea ya que mi madre se encontraba sola pero para mi fortuna la visita a mi progenitora no fue en vano ya que me recordó los planes de Temari de llevar a Dai a comer sus hamburguesas favoritas como premio por el detalle que le preparo en la mañana.

" ¡Hay Shikamaru! No sabes la envidia que siento por Temari en estos momentos, ¡ Como me hubiese gustado que Shikaku y tú hubieran hecho algo igual de lindo por mi!

Al instante sentí como mi pecho era perforado por varios kunais, ya eran bastante problemáticos los remordimientos que sentía por ser un pésimo padre y esposo para que ahora afrontara el hecho de que también era un mal hijo. Suspiré profundamente mientras veía la tenue sonrisa en el rostro envejecido de mi madre, en el fondo sabía que su último comentario no había sido con la intención de hacerme sentir mal, simplemente estaba en la etapa en que se ponía hablar sin pensar antes en el peso de sus palabras, algo así como una niña pequeña.

Sonreí con nostalgia ante este último pensamiento mientras la acerca a mi para besarle la frente, de inmediato fui rodeado por sus cansados brazos en un tierno abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído que el almuerzo estaba listo, asentí levemente mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla hacia el comedor, no pude negarme a su ofrecimiento, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo que no compartíamos la mesa, y ¿ No había planeado enfocarme a mi familia? Mire el reloj de la cocina discretamente y confirme que apenas era la una de la tarde.

" Dai y Temari pueden esperar un poco más" – pensaba mientras mi madre ponía frente a mí un plato de sopa de miso.

Salí de casa de mi madre cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, había pasado todas esas horas de la tarde charlando con ella sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas, de no haber sido ella quien se había retirado para irá descansar me había quedado ahí hasta el nuevo día sin notarlo.

Cuando vi lo tarde que era tuve como primera intención marcharme a casa pero luego preferí dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea para despejar mí mente, después de todo había estado bastante ocupado en la tarde y no había reparado a pensar en como actuaría frente a mis problemáticos. Estaba a punto de prender un cigarrillo cuando me topé con Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai y Chouji charlando muy alegremente en el camino, estos primero expresaron su sorpresa de verme desocupado a estas horas antes de proceder a invitarme a su reunión de tragos. En otras circunstancias hubiera descartado la invitación por completo pero en estos momentos estaba seguro que una buena ronda de sake ayudaría a despejar mí mente.

Llegamos al bar e inmediatamente comenzamos a beber, yo trate de hacerlo con moderación ya que era consciente de mi poca resistencia al alcohol y lo último que quería era duplicar los problemas con Temari, aunque llegando a este punto dudaba que a ella le importara. Pese a esto disfrute de la compañía de mis amigos, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos la oportunidad de reunirnos de esta manera debido a nuestros compromisos laborales. Conversamos de cosas sin sentido: las admiradoras imaginarias de Kiba, las quejas de Shino sobre el poco respeto que sus alumnos le tenían, las travesuras de Inojin con su hogar con su Chōjū Giga no jutso y ¡ hasta del poder de la juventud de Metal Lee!

Sin duda alguna el alcohol empezaba a hacer sus efectos, Shino y yo éramos los únicos en óptimas condiciones: él por no beber y yo por precavido, pero aún así comenzaba a sentirme mareado. Pese a eso la plática seguía siendo amena, al menos lo era antes de que Chouji se le ocurriera contarnos una anécdota de su día.

" Por cierto Shikamaru, hoy almorzamos con tu familia y creo haber escuchado de Temari que Shikadai le hizo un regalo maravilloso "

Me tense ante lo dicho por mi amigo e inmediatamente traté de desviar la conversación hacia otro rumbo pero para mi desgracia Sai fue más rápido que yo.

"Es cierto, Ino estaba muy molesta contigo, dice que es una vergüenza que tu hijo sea mejor que tú en ese aspecto"

Las burlas y risas de mis otros amigos no se hicieron de esperar, el escándalo que hicieron fue tanto que todo el bar terminó enterándose del chisme y al instante las burlas hacia mí persona se triplicaron. Como pude logré escabullirme del establecimiento sin molestarme en despedirme de mis compañeros, a fin de cuentas estaban muy ocupados riéndose de mí.

El evento logró arruinar mi humor y llegué a casa bastante molesto, lo suficiente para quitarme los deseos de dormir y dedicarme a fumar una caja entera de cigarrillos, lamentablemente mi molestia no había desaparecido cuando fui pillado en la obscuridad por mi hijo, ver a Shikadai frente a mí después de haber ingerido un par de tragos y acabarme una cajetilla entera de cigarros debió hacerme reflexionar sobre mis acciones del día, pero el verlo mirarme con lástima logró que mi humor se pusiera peor y terminé por desquitarme con él.

"¿insinúas que todo lo planee para mí propio beneficio?"

Mis respuestas cortantes y mis claras acusaciones lograron hacer enfadar a Dai, lo sabía muy bien por el cambio de tono en su voz y su mirada sería sobre mí, el verlo en ese estado me hizo sentir ridículo de culpar a mi hijo por mi desgraciado día, sabía que había metido la pata y que debía disculparme cuanto antes pero por más rápido que pusiera a trabajar mi mente no hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Sabes? No importa, eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar a un idiota incapaz de ser un buen esposo"

Ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar cuando noté a Shikadai marcharse, esta era la primera vez que mi hijo me hablaba de esta forma y no puedo ser capaz de expresar lo mucho que me había dolido, solo después de escuchar la puerta de la habitación de mi hijo cerrarse con semejante furia fue que comencé a notar como mis problemas se habían multiplicado y no pude evitar maldecir ante esto. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir con esto así que de rápidamente me levanté para ir a ducharme tratando de que con esto finalizara mi problemático día.

Y esa fue la cadena de acontecimientos que me llevaron hasta donde estoy ahora: sentado junto a mi hijo en un silencio incómodo incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra que ayudará a mejorar la situación. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que debía disculparme con él, pero nuevamente el miedo a ser rechazado iba ganando ¡ y como no hacerlo! Después de todo el niño sentado a mi lado tenía el mismo orgullo que los tres hermanos de la arena juntos.

Pero ¡ Maldita sea! Era mi hijo de quien estaba hablando así que más me valiese buscar las palabras adecuadas para solucionar el disgusto entre los dos, porque siendo honestos la situación comenzaba a ser más dolorosa de lo que era.

\- Escucha Dai ….

\- Lo siento –

Por un momento me quedé helado analizando las palabras que habían salido de su boca, era como si dudaba si aquella voz había sido mi inconsciente o si en efecto había sido Dai quien las había pronunciado.

\- Lo de la otra noche – continuo Dai después de varios minutos de mi silencio – No debió pasar, lo siento –

Casi al instante de haber escuchado las palabras de mi hijo me encontré rodeándolo con ambos brazos antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar una respuesta lógica, era extraño que mis emociones superarán mi razonamiento pero sucedía en ciertas ocasiones, y en todas éstas estaban involucrados los problemáticos de mi familia.

\- No es nada Shikadai, yo también le hubiese hablado de esa forma a mi padre si se hubiese comportando de forma tan absurda – para mí sorpresa recibí de Shikadai una mirada llena de asombro en vez de la de remordimiento que era la que esperaba ver - ¿Dai? –

\- ¡ No me disculpo por eso! – dijo elevando la voz mientras me miraba firmemente, acción que logró captar más mi atención - Es cierto que fue bastante irrespetuoso de mi parte hablarte de esa manera ¡Pero te lo tenías merecido por idiota! –

\- Mucho me temo que no puedo objetar en ello- respondí tímidamente mientras volvía a frotar mi nuca – Entonces, ¿Por que te disculpas?-

\- Por el malentendido con mamá – aclaro mientras volvía a dividir su mirada al suelo – podría decirte que la situación me tomó por sorpresa impidiéndome reaccionar a tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no importa como hallan sucedido las cosas, debí haberlo aclararlo y no dejar que se me diera todo el crédito –

Ver a mi hijo adolescente con esa actitud me hizo sentir una gran ternura, y sé que estaba mal sentir aquello porque a leguas se veía lo mal y decaído que la culpa le provocaba, pero no podía evitarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dai se mostró vulnerable lo que provocaba en mi unas intensas necesidad de consolarlo entre mis brazos. Sabiendo de Antemano que lo anterior era imposible me conforme con poner mi mano sobre su cabeza para despeinarlo, acción que según noté logró relajarlo.

\- Descuida Dai, yo más que nadie se lo que esa problemática puede causar – le conteste con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro tratando de hacerle entender que no le tenía ningún rencor.

\- Aun así, creo que puede haber hecho más –

Al ver que mi estrategia no estaba dando resultados procedí a llevar la mano que reposaba en su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, un abrazo muy peculiar que solía utilizar en ciertas ocasiones, y esta era una de vida o muerte, ya que mi plan inicial no funcionaba me pareció que negociar era mi mejor opción.

\- Escucha Dai – hablé un poco más alto para llamar su atención - ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate? –

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- A qué te perdono si tú me perdonas lo estúpido que fui contigo – por un momento ví como Shikadai parecía meditarlo antes de dedicarme una de sus radiantes sonrisas heredadas de su madre.

\- Bueno ¿Qué remedio? – respondió ya relajado mientras volteaba a verme - ¿ Y bien? ¿ volverás a intentarlo? –

Asentí sabiendo a que se refería.

\- Si, pero modificaré un poco las piezas –

\- ¿ Necesitas ayuda? –

\- Creo que es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta, pero te agradezco la intención –

\- ¿ Seguro que podrás solo? Te recuerdo que mamá es un terrible enemigo.-

\- Lo sé, pero igual tengo que hacerlo – suspiré mientras sonaba mi nuca – Por lo pronto creo que lo mejor es ir a casa –

\- ¿Que no tienes que regresar al trabajo?-

\- Si bueno, eso algo más que debo contarles –

Y sin más me levanté de ahí para emprender el camino de regreso a mi hogar, estaba consiente que mi hijo se tardó medio segundo en seguir mis pasos pero estaba ocupado analizando mi situación con la problemática. Tal vez era mi repentina paranoia pero comenzaba a creer que todo se volvería más problemático a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que la espera halla valido la pena, estaré feliz de recibir y leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Por el momento me despido esperando poder aparecerme por aquí pronto.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	9. Preparando La Segunda Contienda

_**.**_

 _ **¡Por fin pude actualizar! sé que me tomó bastante tiempo pero créanme que no fue algo**_ _ **q que yo planeara, en realidad lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: resulta que en la ciudad donde vivo hubieron varios casos registrados de influenza, no fue tan grave para considerarlo epidemia pero si fueron bastante los afectados, al menos lo suficiente para que media oficina se ausentara. Yo no me enferme, así que tuve el " privilegio" de cubrir a las demás (aunque pienso que unos cuantos días de reposo no me hubieran caído nada mal) en total me pasé más de dos semanas doblando turno en lo que se recuperarán pero fortunadamente la crisis ya está acabando así que espero recuperar mi ritmo de escritura normal.**_

 _ **Ahora que terminé con mi breve explicación, quiero mandar un agradecimiento a todas las personas que me dedicaron un reviews en la última actualización de la historia y también en mi más reciente one shot: , Yi Jie-san, Gumi, Karinits-san, FannyK03, Teagan15, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Meems, ByaHisaFan, Coeli Nara, Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi,Y a mis queridos Guest que siempre están pendientes de mis actualizaciones. Los comentarios de todos ustedes ayudan a que una pueda seguir teniendo inspiración a pesar de lo complicado del día, en serio muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Ahora no les hago perder más tiempo y les dejo de una vez con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Preparando La Segunda Contienda._

.

.

Después de varios minutos de haber resuelto el malentendido con mi hijo llegué a la conclusión de que debía levantarme de mi lugar para regresar a casa, Shikadai entendió a la perfección mis intenciones y decidió acompañarme en la travesía, cosa rara considerando la actitud perezosa de mi hijo, pensé que tal vez aún se hallaba culpable por el anterior malentendido, pero muy dentro de mi tenía la sospecha de que solo sentía curiosidad de saber cómo su madre acabaría conmigo esta vez.

Murmure un débil Mendokusai antes de ponerme de pie y emprender el camino, no creo haber alcanzado a dar diez pasos antes de que notara dos situaciones problemáticas que arruinaron mi motivación: el sol de medio día que golpeaban con todo su esplendor mi rostro, haciendo que por acto reflejo entrecerrar un poco los ojos (acción que solo logró adormecerme mas de lo que ya estaba ) y mi estómago que comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la falta de alimento. Pese eso logré seguir mi camino y en cuestión de escasos minutos atravesé el umbral de la residencia Nara, no sabría muy bien cómo debería sentirme al respecto, por un lado me hallaba encantado de que por fin, después de casi un mes, tendría la oportunidad de probar y degustar la comida de mi problemática, pero por el lado contrario debía admitir que estaba intranquilo de llegar y encontrarme con ella sin haber elaborado un plan.

El ruido que hizo la puerta principal al ser abierta terminó por empeorar mis nervios, un rápido vistazo me hizo ver a Shikadai con la mano aun en la puerta mientras utilizaba la sonrisa, la cual, según Temari, es la misma que yo utilizo cuando quiero fastidiarla. Esta nueva acción en mi hijo me hizo sospechar que el aún buscaba una forma de vengarse de mí a pesar de haber sido perdonado, algo así como cuando en la academia te hacían venir con tus padres para una nueva reprimenda pese a haber pasado el día anterior parado en el pasillo reflexionando sobre tu comportamiento. Me sentí avergonzado al darme cuenta de lo paranoico que estaba siendo respecto a mi hijo, después de todo me había quedado inmóvil frente a nuestra puerta por un largo momento, era lógico suponer que Dai solo había buscado la manera de hacerme reaccionar.

\- Tadaima – saludo Dai de una forma muy vaga mientras ingresaba, y tal como había concluido no había mala intención en sus acciones – Por cierto me encontré a papá

vagando por ahí y por eso lo traje conmigo –

Olviden lo que dije, este chico realmente se estaba vengando.

.

Shikadai entro a casa con mucha tranquilidad mientras yo me quedé estático en mi lugar en espera de la reacción de Temari, sin embargo el silencio de la casa fue lo único que recibimos como respuesta, y no es que me tomara por sorpresa ser ignorado por mi mujer, de hecho era algo a lo que me había estado acostumbrando durante estas últimas semanas, lo que realmente llamo mi atención fue que Temari no prestará atención a la llegada de Dai, algo que NUNCA antes había ocurrido. Aunque tratara de disimularlo con regaños ella siempre estaba preocupada por qué Dai no regresará a salvo, en cuanto lo escuchaba llegar buscaba la manera de verificar que estuviera a salvo sin que él lo notará.

.

Si, aunque no lo pareciera la problemática era una mami sobreprotectora.

.

Me adentré a la casa para localizar a los problemáticos pero no tuve que avanzar mucho ya que encontré a Dai en la sala principal leyendo una hoja con mucha atención, noté como su rostro tranquilo comenzaba a mostrar muecas de desagrado conforme iba avanzando en la lectura de lo que ahora sospecho era una nota, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es de mamá – Dai confirmó mis sospecha mientras arrugaba el papel y lo hacía a un lado – dice que fue con Tenten-san para ayudarla a terminar los detalles de su prueba, llegará tarde pero dejó listo el almuerzo.

\- No tenía informes de que tu madre estuviera colaborando con las pruebas del examen –

\- No es nada oficial - comenzó a explicarme Dai mientras caminaba con rumbo a la cocina – en realidad Tenten- san ya tiene gran parte del examen listo y solo llama a mamá para pedir su opinión

\- Si es así tú y tus amigos tienen suerte, ¡No quiero ni imaginarme las pruebas sangrientas que haría esa problemática! –

Estaba preparado para la respuesta irónica que normalmente me daría pero en su lugar solo recibí un gruñido, al girar mi vista para averiguar qué sucedía noté como su entrecejo estaba totalmente fruncido, algo relacionado con la problemática le irritaba y era mi deber saber que ocurría.

\- ¿ Puedo preguntar qué sucede? Pareciera que te molesta la situación –

\- No es eso – comenzó Shikadai mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado por lo que diría – Mamá lleva más de una semana ayudando a la elaboración de las pruebas, eso aparentemente la ayudado en mejorar su humor e incluso parece más feliz –

Solo escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de Dai tratando de no perderme nada, en realidad desconocía todo lo que me estaba redactando, para empezar no tenía idea que Temari estuviera participando intrínsecamente en la planeación del segundo examen chunin, Shikadai había mencionado que no era nada oficial y eso explicaría porque Tenten no lo había reportado y por obvias razones Temari no se molestaría en informarme sobre sus recientes actividades, sobre su nuevo estado de ánimo no tendría forma de confirmarlo pues siguió manteniendo su trato frío hacia mí persona, pero conocía lo suficiente a la problemática para saber lo mucho que estaría disfrutando esta pequeña reinserción a sus actividades Shinobis.

\- Pero me parece extraño ¿Sabes? Aun no me acostumbro a llegar y no encontrarla en casa, incluso olvidó por completo su trabajo en el jardín de la casa - esto último si logro sorprenderme, era increíble que Temari llevará tanto tiempo en eso sin que yo lo notará.

\- Se a lo te refieres, es lo mismo que pasaba conmigo cuando tu madre salía de misión por días o se ausentaban por trabajo de la embajada – suspiré al recordar tan viejos tiempos antes de seguir hablando – pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo. –

\- ¿ Por eso la convenciste de que dejará de ejercer como Kunoichi? –

\- Oye, oye, ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así! – contesté severamente ofendido - ¿ Donde diablos sacaste eso? –

Dai solo alzó los hombros antes de contestar de forma despreocupada.

\- No sé, simplemente no encontré una razón más lógica –

\- Pues para que te lo sepas ella fue quien lo decidió por sí misma –

\- ¿ En verdad?

\- Hai, me dijo que había empezado a considerarlo cuando se enteró que tú estabas en camino pero terminó por decidirse el día que naciste –

Sonreí al recordar la escena de mi problemática en una cama de hospital acariciando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos mientras me compartía su decisión, pese a que sabía muy bien lo mucho que Temari amaba su vida como Shinobi no insistí demasiado en el asunto, su retiro significaba que se acabarían sus días de ausencia y que la tendría más tiempo a mi lado, lo se soy un maldito egoísta pero simplemente no pude evitar sentirme así.

\- No tenía idea – la voz de Dai sonó demasiado apagada para mi gusto – no debió ser fácil para ella tomar esa decisión.

\- Que eso te de una idea de lo mucho que te ama –

\- Ahora entiendo porque se puso tan feliz cuando creyó que yo le había organizado el desayuno – asentí ante lo dicho por mi hijo - mmmm creo que no he sido lo suficiente considerando con ella.

\- Ninguno de los dos lo ha sido, en especial yo –

\- ¿ Qué hacemos al respecto? –

\- Podemos empezar comiendo el almuerzo que tan gentilmente nos preparó, seríamos unos desgraciados si desperdiciáramos su valioso tiempo y esfuerzo –

\- Mendokusai ¿ No era más fácil decir de que tenías hambre? –

Shikadai sonrió pesadamente antes de darse la vuelta para hacia la estufa y yo no pude evitar sonreír victorioso, sabía muy bien que debía poner a trabajar mi cerebro para la que pudiera ser la estrategia más importante de mi vida pero la sola idea de que estaba a punto de degustar la comida de mi problemática fue suficiente para que mi estómago le ganará a mi cabeza. Ayude a Shikadai a servir con la intención de sentarnos cuanto antes a la mesa, había decidido que compartiría una buena comida junto a mi hijo antes de enfocarme totalmente en Temari.

* * *

Las piezas de mi viejo juego de Shogui se encontraba perfectamente ordenados sobre el tablero, clara evidencia de que no se me había ocurrido ningún movimiento interesante y eso era algo realmente frustrante para mí persona. El Shogui siempre había sido mi herramienta favorita para crear estrategias y nunca me había fallado, pero hoy al ver todas esas piezas en la misma posición durante un par de horas me hizo sentir que mis métodos eran algo viejos y anticuados, pero no podía echarle toda la culpa al juego, después de todo esas piezas me habían otorgado muchos victorias en batalla, pero dudaba que el rey del juego tuviera una Reyna tan problemática como la mía.

Suspiré con frustración mientras arrimaba el tablero a un lado.

Comenzaba a creer que unos de mis principales problemas era que veía todo el asunto con Temari como un campo de batalla en vez de un mal entendido entre esposo y esposa, a todo esto ¿ como lo estaría viendo Temari? Años atrás seguramente sería capaz de responder a esto tan fácilmente, porque entender a la problemática era pan comido para mí en ese entonces, pero actualmente era todo lo contrario.

Y recién me daba cuenta que esa era la raíz principal del problema.

Estaba consiente que a diferencia de nuestras discusiones anteriores está última se había prolongado lo suficiente para volverse seria. Admito que con mi tonto orgullo ayudé a que la situación se tornará de esta manera, incluso llegó a gustarme la actitud pasiva de mi esposa ante la situación pero no fue hasta que Dai intervino que comencé a notar la seriedad del problema. Temari estaba furiosa, eso era lógico, lo que no lo era tanto era el porqué, en su momento no tuve la intención de averiguar que era ese algo y ahora que por fin me he puesto a analizarlo me doy cuenta de lo difícil que se me ha vuelto comprender a mi mujer.

Me puse a recordar nuestras anteriores reconciliaciones para tener una referencia de lo que pude haber hecho mal pero la acción me salió contraproducente, es cierto que siempre había sido yo quien acababa disculpándose después de la tormenta y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir cansado de la rutina, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar que todas esas veces que me disculpé fue porque la misma Temari me había gritado mi error y en cierta forma terminaba cediendo porque admitía que en parte tenía razón, lo único que me disgustaba era su forma de reprocharme las cosas. De cierto modo me había acostumbrado a que la problemática siempre me diría lo que había hecho mal antes de que siquiera tuviera la iniciativa de razonarlo por cuenta propia, una acción bastante oportuna para alguien tan vago como yo pero bastante perjudicial ahora que Temari había cambiado la rutina y se negaba a hablarme.

Me acomodé sobre mis rodillas antes de formar mi ya característica posición de manos para pensar, sé que había dicho que no debería pensar en esto como en una batalla pero francamente me había quedado sin opciones. Cerré los ojos fuertemente antes de desconectarme del mundo.

Era obvio que el incidente en la torre Hokage había sido lo que detonó todo el conflicto y el hecho de que aún no me halla disculpado no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas, pero si analizaba mejor la cronología de los sucesos me era fácil deducir que mi error principal no fue ese, si no algo que hice … ¿Tal vez día anterior? ….. era muy posible ya que lo único que había hecho esa mañana fue despertar y darle los buenos días a mi problemática antes de ser golpeado por ella, en lo personal considero que cualquiera que hubiese sido mi error no ameritaba tremenda reacción y al parecer ella también pensó igual ya que su acción de llevarme el almuerzo a la torre era su manera de disculparse.

Bien, ahora solo me quedaba analizar mis acciones del día anterior del desastre, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que solo recordaba haberme levantando para ir a trabajar y haber regresado tarde como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, ¿Será acaso esa la razón? Lo dudaba, Temari era hija y hermana de Kages reconocidos y como tal sabía lo complicado y exigente que era mi trabajo como asesor de Naruto y mi posición cono líder del clan, mi constante ausencia podría ser en parte motivo de su frustración pero no de su enojo, así que aún había mucho que pensar.

Al ver que no estaba logrando ningún avance comencé a recordar las palabras de mi problemática en busca de alguna pista:

" Una cosa, solo te pedí que hicieras una maldita cosa ¡ Y eres incapaz de hacerlo!"

Bueno, todo el asunto apuntaba a que había olvidado "algo" que al parecer me había dicho muchas veces, ese día en particular había salido muy temprano de casa sin la oportunidad de tomar un desayuno así que lo más seguro era que mi mala acción la realice en la noche al regresar del trabajo. De nuevo el asunto se complicaba, había millones de cosas que Temari siempre me pedía y que yo terminaba olvidando, de acuerdo ese día regrese tarde y no había mandado avisar pero era algo que ocurría muy a menudo y Temari ya estaba más que acostumbrada a eso, también recuerdo haber fumado, ese fácilmente pudo haber sido el motivo si lo hubiera hecho dentro de casa ¡Pero no! Había salido a fumar al patio trasero para evitar algún conflicto con mi problemática, la única opción que me quedaba era que ella se hubiera molestado por no haberme secado bien el cabello al ducharme ¡Pero era algo estúpido! Temari podría ser gruñona pero ni ella sería capaz de reaccionar así por tan tonto motivo.

Totalmente exhausto me extendí por el suelo en un acto de rendición, puede que sea considerado un genio pero cuando se trataba de entender a mujeres problemáticas era un verdadero asno, sobre todo tratándose de la mía. No tenía ningún sentido seguir acorralándome en lo mismo, si a estas alturas del problema no había logrado hallar el motivo de su enojo era imposible que lo hiciera más tarde. A mi punto de vista solo tenía dos opciones: Preguntarle a Temari directamente o simplemente disculparme por todas las estupidez que había hecho desde esa fatídica mañana.

Al principio pensé la segunda opción era la que mejor me convenía ya que era una disculpa bastante generalizada y disimulaba muy bien mi ignorancia de la causa, pero meditándolo mejor me di cuenta que cometería un grave error si recurría a esto por la simple razón de que Temari, con lo perspicaz que era, no tardaría en encontrar mis verdaderas intenciones y terminará peor de como estoy ahora. En cuanto a la primera opción, creo que no es necesario mencionar lo patético que era sin mencionar las altas posibilidades que tenía de recibir daños físicos.

" Me pasó todo el maldito día trabajando en la casa para ti y Shikadai"

" ¿ Enserio?"

"¿ Tanto trabajo te cuesta tenerme un poco de consideración?"

" ¿ Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo cansada que estoy de esto?"

Sin quererlo, recordé cada uno de los reclamos que recibí de mi problemática esa mañana, en su momento debido al punzante dolor que me había causado su golpe no le había prestado la suficiente importancia, pero ahora, después de ver lo egoísta que había sido con ella todos estos años me hizo sentir miserable.

Quizás mi principal error fue pensar que la problemática estaba enojada por un solo motivo en vez de sospechar que su estallido había sido causado por años de inconformismo hacia nuestro matrimonio. La sola idea de que Temari estuviera harta de mí y de nuestra vida juntos me erizó la piel, perderla nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero lo cierto es que nunca hice nada por evitarlo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

\- Papá – escuchar a mi hijo tras la espalda logró desconcentrarme, Dai no solía interrumpirme cuando estaba ocupado pensando a excepción de que fuera algo realmente importante.

\- ¿ Que ocurre problemático? –

\- Ya está atardeciendo …. Y mamá aún no llega, además de que el cielo se está nublado –

La información recibida me hizo ponerme de pie lo más rápido que pude, la ausencia del sol confirmaba lo que Dai acababa de decir más otro pequeño pero significativo detalle.

\- Dai ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? –

\- Mmmmm yo diría que unas….. tres horas –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, ¡ Tres horas! Había perdido tres malditas horas en cavilaciones de todo lo malo que había hecho como esposo y no había llegado a una buena solución, en resumen ¡ Fueron tres horas de mi vida tiradas a la basura! Y pudieron haber sido más si Shikadai no se aventuraba a hablarme. Sabía que mi hijo estaba molesto por la demora de Temari en regresar a nuestro hogar pero yo por mi parte me encontraba aliviado, si ella llegaba y me encontraba de vago empeoraría el concepto que ahora tenía de mi.

\- Mendokusai –

\- Al parecer no la llevas bien –

\- Pues no tan bien como esperaba – confesé mientras diría mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cuello - pero al menos he reflexionado sobre algunas cosas –

\- Si, yo también – Creo que ninguno ha sido lo suficiente considerando con mamá, tú sobre todo –

\- Como siempre Dai te agradezco el apoyo –

\- Oye te había dicho antes que alguien tiene que decirte tus verdades – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - ¿ y qué piensas hacer? –

\- Supongo que no me queda más remedio que declarar mi derrota –

\- Eso es más que obvio, lo que quiero saber es que harás para que mamá acepte tu rendición –

\- Esa parte del plan aún no está organizada –

\- Como quien dice, aún no tienes nada –

\- ¡ No me presiones! Recuerda que es tu madre de quien estamos hablando –

Shikadai solo alcanzó a suspirar ante mis patéticas objeciones para luego dirigirse a la sala principal, escuché como encendía su consola para ponerse a jugar con ella, una acción bastante temeraria tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Temari odiaba que nuestro hijo estuviera pegado a ese aparato a estas horas de la tarde, uno podría decir que el chico solo estaba aprovechando la ausencia de su madre para hacer de las suyas, pero yo conozco a la perfección a mi hijo y sé que jamás desperdiciaría sus escasas energías en semejante acto suicida, después de todos ambos sabíamos que no importa lo mucho que tratamos de ocultarlo las cosas, Temari tarde o temprano terminaba descubriéndonos y la amonestación recibida no era nada agradable.

Sonreí con ternura al darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de mi hijo: el no buscaba un castigo, el simplemente se puso a jugar con el objeto prohibido esperando que la acción fuese suficiente para invocar a una Temari terriblemente furiosa.

Por un momento me olvidé de la problemática para enfocarme en mi hijo, sabía que lo que fuese que le estuviera molestando estaba conectado a ella así que técnicamente estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Camine sutilmente hacia el sillón familiar, lugar donde mi hijo solía quedarse pegado por varias horas jugando con ese condenado aparato y del cual Temari juro que un día se encargaría de desaparecer, ambos sabíamos que no sería capaz de hacerlo pero la amenaza funcionaba lo suficiente para hacer que Dai lo dejara por un momento.

\- Pese a que me senté a su lado mi hijo no tenía la intención de despegar la vista de la pantalla, normalmente me sentiría ofendido por esta acción pero contemplar el seño fruncido del mocoso mientras tardaba más de lo normal en elegir uno de sus dichosos juegos me hizo ponerme alerta. Con gran fastidio tomé uno de los mandos del juego y lo acomodé entre mis manos.

\- Shikadai ¿ Que te parece una pequeña partida con tu viejo? – al instante recibí una mirada incrédula de mi muchacho.

\- La última vez no pudiste ni con el nivel de prueba –

\- Bueno eso fue por qué era la primera vez que tocaba una de estas cosas – mencioné mientras le mostraba el control entre mis manos – pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo, además de que Naruto me ha mencionado algunas jugadas que utiliza contra Boruto –

\- No creo que sea suficiente, pero si te sientes listo …

\- Vamos hombre, te he dicho que estoy más preparado ¡Pon ese condenado juego! –

\- Luego no quiero oírte llorar –

La pantalla del televisor se iluminó, Shikadai apretó algunos botones de su comando y el juego comenzó.

\- ¡Mendokusai! Esta cosa volvió a atorarse -

\- No está atorado, tu le pusiste pausa ¡Por quinta vez! –

\- Es tu culpa por no enseñarme bien –

\- ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que estaba más preparado! Mira que resultaste ser peor jugador que Metal! -

Al instante me voltee ofendido hacia mi hijo, admito que no conocía muy bien al chico de Lee pero si lo suficiente para saber lo torpe que podría llegar a ser, y no era nada agradable que te compararán con el en ese aspecto.

\- Mejor olvídalo, es lo que sacó por querer pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi problemático hijo –

\- Si ese era tu plan, pudimos haber jugado Shogui –

\- No es divertido jugar con alguien que pierde tan fácilmente, mira que resultaste ser peor jugador que Asuma –

\- ¡Olvídalo! Jugaré yo solo – al instante me arrebató el mando que tenía en las manos y tal como lo había anunciado se puso a jugar solo.

Cualquier padre en esta circunstancia hubiera reñido a su hijo por semejante berrinche, pero mi caso era bastante diferente, Shikadai solía actuar con mucha madurez para su edad y eran muy escasas las ocasiones que actuaba como el niño que realmente era, por eso el verlo ahora con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes ligeramente inflados mientras trataba de concentrarse en su juego me hacía sentir tranquilo y feliz.

\- Estaba pensando …. - llamó mi hijo logrando que saliera de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿ Que cosa? –

\- Si mamá volviera a ejercer como Kunoichi …. ¿ Qué pasaría? –

Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta de mi hijo no me tomó por sorpresa, en realidad era un cuestionamiento que había dejado de hacerme hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Temari me habló de dejar su vida Shinobi me dejó muy en claro que sería algo de forma temporal, argumentado que nuestro pequeño hijo necesitaba de ella en sus primeras etapas de vida pero en cuanto creciera y fuese capaz de soportar unos días sin ella volvería a sus actividades como Kunoichi. Pero el tiempo pasó, Dai ya tenía once años y nunca se había vuelto hablar de ese tema hasta el día de hoy, me puse nervioso al sospechar que el plazo había vencido.

\- ¿ A bienes eso? ¿ Tu madre te habló de ello? – me sentí aliviado de ver como mi hijo negaba con la cabeza

\- Solo pensaba que tal vez sea algo bueno para ella, ya sabes, para ….

\- ¿ Distraerse? – terminé la frase ya que mi hijo por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo –

\- Tal vez eso lo haría feliz – hubo un breve minuto de silencio antes de que Shikadai siguiera con su argumento - ¿ Sabes? Tu y yo no estamos mucho en casa, tú sales muy temprano al trabajo y regresas muy tarde la mayoría de las veces, yo solía estar más tiempo en casa con ella pero desde que me convertí en genin estoy más ocupado con mis entrenamientos y misiones –

\- Entiendo tu punto Dai, pero créeme que si esa mujer quisiera regresar al trabajo lo haría sin que nuestra opinión la detuviera –

\- Nunca te has puesto a pensar que si no lo hace es por nuestra culpa –

Nuevamente las palabras mordaces de mi hijo me dejaron sin habla, por un lado me impresionaba el poco tacto que el mocoso podía tener al hablar y por el otro me avergonzaba el hecho de que diera en el clavo, por supuesto que había llegado a la misma conclusión que el hace algún tiempo ¡Si era tan obvio! Pero lo cierto es que nunca tuve la intención de persuadir a Temari de su decisión porque me fue bastante beneficioso. Yo más que nadie conocía las habilidades y potencias de mi mujer como Shinobi pero eso no evitaba que me preocupara cada vez que ella partía a una misión, así que cuando ella anunció que dejaría todo eso para dedicarse a nuestra pequeña familia felizmente tomé la decisión de mantener la boca cerrada y no interferir.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de mi hijo a mi lado, era un lastre pero al parecer el estaba esperando mi respuesta, suspiré mientras pensaba una manera eficaz de salirme por la tangente, porque por obvias razones no me atrevía a decirle la verdad de mis acciones. Mi cerebro estaba trabajando demasiado rápido para buscar una buena réplica cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un trueno contundente que hizo vibrar toda la casa, al instante las luces se apagaron dejándonos en la oscuridad, en cuestión de segundos escuchamos la lluvia caer en fuertes cantidades.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando –

\- Cálmate Dai, no es tan malo –

\- ¿ No es tan malo? Ese condenado rayo estropeó la luz y supongo que toda la ciudad esta igual, ha comenzado a llover en fuertes cantidades, y ¿Tengo que recordarte que mamá aún no llega? –

Un chasquido fue la única respuesta que recibió de mi antes de que me pusiera de pie para mirar por la ventana y confirmar que efectivamente no había rastro de Temari cerca de la casa. Mire el reloj de pared en nuestra casa y confirme que aún eran las seis, no era muy tarde pero gracias a las condiciones climáticas las calles se veían algo oscuras y peligrosas.

Me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación matrimonial, la misma habitación donde llevaba semanas sin entrar, y me dispuse a buscar en uno de los muebles lo que necesitaría para mi nueva misión autoimpuesta. Cuanto mi hijo me vió salir del cuarto con un gran impermeable puesto mientras sujetaba un gran abrigo en la brazo derecho no pudo evitar alzar una ceja a modo de duda, acción que empeoró cuando calcé mis botas de lluvia mientras tomaba un paraguas.

\- ¿ Donde se supone que vas? - me gritó desde su asiento en el mueble cuando me vió abrir la puerta para salir – El clima está horrible, sea lo que sea que estés planeando será mejor que esperes a que el tiempo mejore –

Lance un gran suspiro mientras me quedaba parado con la puerta a medio abrir, puede que Dai pensara que por un momento analice su propuesta pero en realidad estaba buscando la forma de contestarle sin hacer que se preocupara de más, al final decidí que ser simple y directo bastaba para que mi hijo entendiera mi plan.

\- Sabes Dai, yo también he estado pensando sobre todo el asunto con tu madre – comencé a hablar de forma tan serena que mi hijo se quedó callado esperando que continuara – y llegué a la conclusión de que es muy pronto para rendirme-

* * *

\- Mendokusai – exclamé nuevamente al ver como mi pie se hundía en un nuevo charco del camino – solo a mí se me ocurre salir a la calle en estas condiciones –

Y es que caminar por las calles de tu aldea durante una tormenta infernal no era la más brillantes de las ideas, pero ¿ Que más podía hacer? Mi esposa no había alcanzado a regresar a casa como predije que haría y mi hijo estaba preocupado por eso, como jefe de familia tenía la obligación de encargarme del asunto por más problemático que me pareciera la situación.

Una fuerte ventisca me hizo estremecer haciendo que por inercia me abrazara a mí mismo, cuando la crisis paso me percate del vergonzoso acto que cometía y rápidamente trate de meter las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, desgraciadamente me había olvidado del impermeable sobre mi, el cual me impidió lograr con éxito mi movimiento, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca por lo que mi reputación de hombre cool seguía intacto.

Me resigné a la idea de que así seria todo el camino hacia la torre Hokague.

Tenten es una de las kunoichis más calificadas de la aldea y es gracias a eso y a su famosa capacidad de puntería y análisis que fue elegida como una de las principales encargadas de la segunda ronda del examen chunin, como consejero de Naruto estaba enterado de esto, de hecho fui uno de los primeros en recomendarla para el trabajo y también me cercioré de prepararle una de las tantas oficinas dentro de la torre para que llevará a cabo sus funciones, de lo que no estaba enterado era que mi esposa había estado pisando la dichosa sala desde hace una semanas.

Todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca de mí y yo ni enterado. Estaba decidido, me vengaría de Naruto en cuanto regresará de mis vacaciones, la sola idea de verlo llorar entre un mar de absurdo papeleo me hizo el camino rumbo a la torre Feliz, podría incluso decir que por un momento olvidé que me encontraba caminando en medio de tremendo aguacero.

Perdido entre mis pensamientos vengativos no me di cuenta del momento en que había llegado a mi destino, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la entrada de la torre y con la mirada de los guardias en turno clavadas sobre mí, tal vez estaban sorprendidos de verme aquí en mi primer día de vacaciones o solo estaban intrigado de saber si me atrevería a entrar al recinto totalmente empapado para ensuciarlo todo. Dejando de pensar en niñerías decidí acercarme para buscar algo de ayuda, puede que si alguno de ellos me hiciera el favor de anunciarme con la problemática su enfado no sería mayor.

\- Buenas tardes señor Nara – hablo uno de los jonin encargados de la vigilancia del día - ¿Ocurrió algo? –

\- Teníamos entendió que estaría descansando un par de días. – habló un poco más preocupado el segundo guardia.

Chasquee la lengua antes de continuar avanzando para analizar si era correcto lo que hacía o no era más que un acto suicida, Temari siempre ha sido una mujer independiente con un gran amor hacia su libertad y el hecho de que su marido fuera por ella durante horas de trabajo no era algo de lo cual se alegría, pero por un vago momento pensé que sería buena idea empezar a tenerle consideración y ¿Que mejor manera que auxiliarla en una tarde lluviosa? Justo ahora me preguntaba cómo carajos había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- ¿ Señor Nara? – insistió uno de los jonin logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

\- Solo vine a socorrer a mi esposa – mencioné mientras les señalaba el paraguas en mi mano - Tengo entendido que se encuentra aquí ayudando con los preparativos del examen-

\- Hai, llevaba ayudando a Tenten-san desde hace unas semanas –

\- Normalmente a estas horas ambas ya se habrían marchado pero el clima alteró sus planes hoy –

\- Todo esto es problemático, ¿ Alguno de ustedes podría ir por ella? –

\- ¿ No desea ir personalmente? – preguntó sorprendido uno de los guardias.

\- Si entrara solo causaría un desastre –

Ambos ninjas se percataron de toda el agua que caía del impermeable que traía y al instante comprendieron la situación, los dos hombres asintieron frente a mí e inmediatamente uno de ellos se dio la vuelta para adentrarse al lugar, el otro se quedó en su posición retomando su labor de vigilancia no sin antes dirigirme una leve sonrisa mientras me decía que ambos estarían aquí pronto, yo solo asentí mientras cruzaba los brazos y me apoyaba en una de las paredes para esperar a la problemática, aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso sucediera. Lo más seguro es que la mujer me mandara al diablo a mí y a mis buenas intenciones, lo único que le pedía a Kami-sama es que fuera lo suficiente madura para no desquitarse con el pobre hombre que fue a su búsqueda, de ser así me sentiría extremadamente culpable.

Después de algunos minutos en completo silencio escuché los chasquidos del otro guardia y rápidamente desvié mi vista hacia la dirección donde se había dirigido su compañero y lo que ví me dejó sorprendido. El jonin que se había marchado minutos antes estaba de regreso pero tal como predije no había rastro de mi esposa, suspiré sonoramente antes de escuchar las mordaces palabras que seguramente me había mandado a decir.

\- Señor Nara, ella estará aquí en unos minutos –

\- Te lo agradezco – conteste con una sonrisa forzada, estaba totalmente seguro que eso se lo habría dicho Tenten y no mi mujer.

Estaba debatiendo si debería seguir fingiendo y esperar un poco más junto a esos hombres o tal vez debería marcharme y dejarles a ellos encargado el paraguas para guardar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, cuando, de momento a otro sucedió lo menos pensable. Observe a Temari caminar rumbo a nuestra dirección mientras mantenía la mirada fija en mí, por mi parte no supe muy bien cómo debería reaccionar ya que no podría interpretar las acciones de mi esposa.

Su rostro no parecía enojado ni mucho menos feliz, simplemente era neutral, sin seños fruncidos o miradas entrecerradas, lo que no ayudaba a ponerme sobre alerta de lo que me esperaba. Cuando noté que se acercaba más comencé a ponerme nervioso al notar que no tenía ningún movimiento para esta situación ¡Nunca hubiera creído que Temari saldría a mi encuentro tan pacíficamente! Solo era cuestión de escasos pasos para que estuviéramos frente a frente y yo seguía sin saber que hacer.

 _Mendokusai ¿ Y ahora que genio?_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar. Yo por lo pronto me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente para no volverlos hacer esperar tanto tiempo.**

 **Saludos y excelente fin de semana a todos.**


	10. Segunda Contienda Parte II

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por volver a entrar aquí, me alegra tanto poder publicar esta semana, llegué a creer que no lo lograría pero quí esta este nuevo capitulo, espero de antemano que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero informarles que he tomado la firme decisión de pedir mis vaciones, esto pensando ciegamente en mi salud mental y emocional porque les juró que ya no puedo con tanto trabajo, ya tengo la solicitud escrita y un discurso bien preparado sobre mis derechos como trabajadora en el caso que me las nieguen. Pero bueno, no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones ya que hay dos jefas ausentes y me temo que seguiré supliendolas, ustedes solo deseenme un poco suerte.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agrader a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en la ultima actualizacion:**

 **TeaganShamir, FannyK03, ByaHisaFan, Yi Jie-san, Karinits-san, mi querido Guest, Jorge Gonzalez1, Shirae, Camila y Velmon.**

 **Ahora si, Continuemos con el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Segunda Contienda. Parte II.

.

Debo ser muy honesto conmigo mismo, cuando caminaba rumbo a la torre Hokage con un paraguas en manos me imaginé cientos de escenarios posibles sobre la reacción que tendría mi mujer ante mi iniciativa, las que más posibilidades tendrían de cumplirse era las siguientes: que Temari me mandará de vuelta a casa con su abanico, que ella simplemente me ignorara y me dejara esperando durante horas, que me mandara a volar con su abanico, que saliera furiosa dispuesta a insultarme enfrente de todos, que me mandará a volar con su abanico ó que mandara un mensaje ofensivo con el guardia que fue por ella

¿Ya había mencionado lo de mandarme a volar con su abanico?

Estaba resignado a enfrentarme a una de esas situaciones problemáticas o incluso a dos de ellas, pero no podría mentir diciendo que anticipé esta jugada de la problemática. Y es que verla salir tranquila a mi encuentro sin armar ningún alboroto ya era demasiado impresionante, pero que ella hubiera decidido regresar conmigo a casa era utópico, sin embargo aquí estaba, caminando a mi lado sin la más leve intención de agredirme física y verbalmente.

Sé que debería sentirme feliz por haber obtenido este resultado pero no podía evitar estar incómodo ante el hecho de que llevábamos caminando más de cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciará palabra alguna, ella naturalmente seguía enojada conmigo y a mí no se me ocurría una buena idea para romper el hielo. Disimuladamente dirigí mi vista hacia ella para tratar de confirmar que tan malo era su estado de ánimo, la imagen que obtuve fue la de una mujer con la mirada baja y la respiración entrecortada.

Mierda

¿Se habría enojado más de lo que imaginé que haría? Si es así, ¿Porque no he recibido ninguna agresión por esto? Tal vez solo se contuvo por estar en un lugar público y esperaría a que lleguemos a casa para explotar, pero ¿Desde cuándo le interesa lo que opinen los demás de ella? Ciertamente no le importó el día que me gritó frente a los ancianos del clan por haber impregnado la sala con el aroma a tabaco, y tampoco le importó el día que le jalo las orejas a Shikadai en plena junta escolar de padres de familia luego de que Shino le informará que nuestro querido hijo se había saltado varias clases. Temari siempre explotaba sin importarle el escenario o la gente a su alrededor así que su aparente calma tenía otras razones, y me frustraba no estar enterado.

\- Temari –

La llamé sin haber pensado en lo que le diría ya que estaba seguro que si indagaba mucho en el asunto terminaría acobardándome y al final no haría nada para mejorar la situación, fui consiente del sobresalto que tuvo al escucharme llamarla, aparentemente era algo que no esperaba, trató de disimular su sorpresa pero sus hermosos ojos verdes no pudieron seguirle el juego y reflejaron su sentir, a pesar de eso no recibí respuesta de su parte por lo que me ví obligado a inventarme una buena historia.

\- Ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde y el clima no parece querer mejorar – me dí una bofetada mental por haber recalcado lo obvio, pero afortunadamente mi cerebro no me traicionó y pude generar una buena excusa - ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos afuera para llevar la cena? Ví el puesto de dangos abierto cuando pase la primera vez –

Pasaron un par de segundos antes que ella se dignase a asentir ante la idea, una parte de mi estaba decepcionado por no haber logrado que me dirigiera unas cuantas palabras pero por otro lado me alegraba pensar que tan siquiera está vez no fui ignorado.

Cuando cambiamos la dirección de nuestros pasos para dirigirnos al establecimiento noté como Temari tomaba la delantera y en un instante terminé caminando tras ella, la simple acción fue suficiente para que me trasladará veinte años atrás, cuando ejercía como guía de la problemática y tenía el deber de acompañarla en todos lados – No necesito que un chunin me cuide mientras desayuno – era la frase que empleaba todas las mañanas para evitar que yo entrará al establecimiento con ella, al ver que sus palabras no surtía el efecto deseado optaba por apresurar el paso, no lo suficiente para dejarme totalmente atrás pero si lo necesario para que fuera yo quien terminara siguiendo guiado por ella.

" Me preguntó si estarás recordando lo mismo mujer problemática"

Era una verdadera suerte que pese al clima la tienda de dangos favorita de Temari se mantuviera abierta, en parte era gracias al hecho de que un buen té caliente era el complemento perfecto para sobrellevar la lluvia, o al menos eso era lo que nos había comentando el dueño del lugar en un intento de platica, al final la "explicación" le funcionó ya que terminé pidiendo dos tazas de té para armonizar la espera de nuestro pedido, aunque casi me fui de espalda cuando escuché a mi mujer pedir un té de menta en vez de uno de manzanilla como tenía pensado que haría, al parecer no conocía tan bien los gustos de mi esposa como pensaba.

\- ¿ Por qué no estás trabajando? –

Pese a que la pregunta fue sencilla, concisa y directa no pude evitar que las palabras desaparecieran de mi boca, y eso fue en parte gracias a la sorpresa que sentí al saberme el receptor de las palabras de mi mujer, palabras que no había tenido la dicha de escuchar en varias semanas. A pesar de la alegría intrínseca que comencé a sentir no podía dejar el hecho de que aún era ignorado visualmente por ella, pese a que dió el inicio a lo que pudiera ser nuestra primera conversación en semanas no desvío su vista de la entrada del local, fue como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber abierto la boca y buscará una rápida salida, la idea de que Temari me dejara solo en el lugar comenzó a parecerme realista y supe que eso sucedería si no abría la boca en este instante.

\- Precisamente quería hablarte de eso - comencé con mi típico tono despreocupado aunque por dentro me moría de nervios por saber cómo se tomaría la noticia de mis vacaciones.

\- ¿Te despidieron? - acompañó la pregunta con un tono amenazante y un leve tic en el ojo.

\- No ¿Cómo rayos llegaste a esa conclusión? – respondí con algo de ofensa en mi voz.

\- No seria algo extraño viniendo de un vago como tú – comentó tan tranquila mientras se llevaba el té a la boca, con gran tristeza me di cuenta que no había ni un rastro de ironía en su voz - ¿ Entonces? –

\- Naruto me concedió unos días de descanso –

Si antes creía que lo mejor era dar la noticia al instante y sin rodeos, el ver a Temari atragantándose con su té debido a la impresión que le causó mis palabras me hizo pensar qué tal vez no fue tan buena idea. Temari comenzó a toser escandalosamente sin poder evitarlo, sé que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse pero al final el que la hubiera tomado desprevenida había surtido más efecto del que pensaba, al instante me levanté para acercarme a ella e intentar sobarle la espalda. No sé cual sea el fundamento científico de esa acción pero siempre funcionó conmigo las veces que me había pillado desprevenido o simplemente me había atragantado con el humo de mi propio cigarrillo.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella fui interrumpido por la joven empleada del lugar para traernos nuestro pedido, como siempre Temari fue más rápida que yo y tomó aquel paquete de las manos de la joven para proceder a salir del lugar, muy poco le importó que el hecho de que aún no hubiera pagado por la comida, lancé un gruñido al verla alejarse mientras sacaba la billetera del pantalón para dejar el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa que minutos antes compartía con la problemática, también me asegure de dejar algo de propina, la cual hubiera sido mucho más generosa si la mujer en cuestión no nos hubiera interrumpido.

* * *

\- ¿Dangos? Realmente estás desesperado – escuché decir a mi hijo en un tono que no sabría decir si era de sorpresa o de reproche.

\- Cállate y come –

\- Oye no te desquites conmigo - dijo en burla mientras usaba esa sonrisa que lograba sacarme de quicio, sonrisa que por supuesto había heredado de su madre y que ambos usaban para el mismo objetivo: joderme la vida – No es mi culpa que tu esposa no haya querido cenar contigo -

Chasqueé la lengua ante el nuevo comentario mordaz de mi hijo, el que me recordara como Temari se habría escabullido de la cena argumentado que se encontraba muy cansada y que prefería irse a dormir temprano era verdaderamente cruel, incluso para él.

\- Mendokusai –

\- Ya viejo, no es para tanto – exclamó mientras recogía uno de los palillos para llevárselo a la boca – además es tu culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltarle tremenda noticia de sopetón? -

\- Supuse que era lo mejor –

\- A veces dudo que realmente seas un genio –

No me moleste en responder a su acusación porque francamente me encontraba en el punto en el que dudaba de mis propias habilidades analíticas, las cuales no habían ayudado mucho durante este conflicto. Suspiré pesadamente mientras veía el asiento vacío de mi problemática, tal visión no fue de mi agrado y me pregunte si Temari le sucedía lo mismo cuando Shikadai y yo no estamos presentes.

Antes de que una nueva ola de remordimientos me atacara fui interrumpidos por el sonido de una bolsa de papel, no fue difícil deducir que se trataba Dai tomando otro palillo de dango para llevárselo a la boca. ¿ Cuantos se había comido hasta ahora? Considerando la cantidad de dangos que aún quedaban y el hecho de que la problemática había pasado de cenar, se podría decir que se habría tragado dos porciones.

\- Dai, ¿No crees que ya has comido suficiente? – esperé con sorna en mi voz - Si sigues así terminará más inflado que tu tío Kankuro cuando era joven – No pude ocultar mi sonrisa al ver la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de mi hijo, mi pequeña e infantil venganza había funcionado.

Jamás considere que mi cuñado tuviera problemas de peso, el simplemente era un poco más "llenito" a comparación de sus otros hermanos sin embargo era consciente de las burlas que Temari le hacía al respecto cuando el la molestaba, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo. Shikadai nunca participó en esos ataques contra su tío por qué pese a las broma pesadas y burlas a la que Kankuro lo exponía, el simple hecho de que fuera parte de su familia hacia que lo respetara, pero creció escuchando los comentarios burlescos de Temari sobre el tema y terminó encasillando a su tío en ese concepto.

\- Técnicamente esto no es considerado una comida compleja, así que no me pasará nada si como un poco más de mi porción acostumbrada –

\- Oye si tan solo admitieras que te encantaron podría traerte algunos cuando regrese del trabajo – no pude evitar sentir una gran ternura al ver el rostro de mi hijo sonrojarse, sin poder evitarlo me recordó la explosión de mi problemática la primera vez que la lleve a probar los dangos de ese establecimiento.

\- ¡Ya cállate! Y ve a arreglar tus problemas maritales – dijo ya con irritación mientras guardaba la escasa comida que había dejado – Solo que esta vez procura ser más silencioso, tengo una misión a primera hora y quiero dormir bien –

\- Hey, bien que sabes que en nuestras discusiones es tu madre la que se la pasa gritando –

\- Lo sé, pero no era a lo que me refería – Mi hijo me vió con fastidio al ver que no comprendí la dirección de su comentario - ¡Por Kami hombre! Que mi habitación es cercana a la suya y las paredes son muy delgadas para mi gusto –

Al instante fui golpeado por la insinuación que su brusco comentario trajo consigo, lo que provocó que mi rostro se sonrojara intensamente y escupiera el té que minutos antes estaba degustando, una suerte que Temari no estuviera aquí para ver mi reciente desastre.

\- ¡SHIKADAIIII! –

\- ¿ Que? ¿Negarás que no planeabas regresar a su habitación? –

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo – dije con vergüenza por el comentario anterior y por el hecho de que mi hijo descubriera mis planes tan fácilmente – El punto aquí es que no deberías saber de esos temas aún –

\- Que anticuado eres ¿Planeadas que creyera el cuento de la cigüeña hasta mi vejez? –

\- No – dije recuperando mi tono serio para encarar a mi mini copia - solo que me hubiese gustado que mi hijo mantuviese su inocencia por más tiempo –

\- Si esa hubiera sido tu verdadera intención te hubieras asegurado de no despertarme en tus noches especiales –

\- ¡DAI! –

\- Mira, si esta noche procuras ser lo más silencioso posible te perdonaré por arruinar mi infancia – Dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar para limpiar y ordenar los pocos utensilios que utilizo para su cena - Eso claro, si te permiten el acceso a la habitación –

\- Eres bastante fastidioso – me levanté para salir al jardín trasero, era oficial, necesitaba de una buena dosis de nicotina antes de ingresar a la habitación con la problemática – No olvides apagar todas las luces cuando te vayas a dormir –

\- Tu no te olvides de las paredes delgadas –

\- Mendokusai –

* * *

Me encontraba frente a la que era nuestra recamara matrimonial después de haberla abandonado voluntariamente semanas atrás, estaba aquí después de haber pasado casi una hora fumando cual chimenea para tratar de tranquilizarme, y de darme cuenta que esto solo ameritaba una forzada ducha para quitarme todo el apeste de tabaco encima, el cual, siendo honesto era nefasto, incluso ahora, después de haberme duchado dos veces para asegurarme de erradicar por completo el olor que tanto le desagradaba a la problemática tenía la sensación de no haber obtenido el resultado deseado.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, estaba totalmente decidido a arreglar las cosas con Temari y era obvio que no podría hacerlo permaneciendo en el sillón, además de que siendo honestos, no podía negar lo mucho que extrañaba sentir el calor de mi problemática junto a mí, aunque dudase que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, lo más seguro era que me mandará a volar en cuanto logrará poner un pie en la recámara.

" Vamos, no seas un cobarde ahora"

Hacia un par de día que había comenzando a pensar en la posibilidad de regresar a dormir junto a la problemática, para lograrlo primero tenía que haber resuelto las cosas o por lo menos tener un avance favorable de la reconciliación para que la mujer terminara por ablandarse y aceptara mis disculpas. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas opciones había sucedido así que solo me quedaba esperar tras la puerta el momento oportuno para ingresar y orar para que la problemática no me mandara a volar con su abanico. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras volvía analizar que todo estuviera en orden: el arma mortal de Temari se hallaba a bastantes centímetros de distancia de ella, ya había pensado en varias posibles rutas de escape en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, pero sobre todo me había asegurado de que el pequeño pervertido estuviera totalmente dormido, tenía el presentimiento de que si Temari se enterará del incidente con Dai terminaría culpándome y las cosas se pondrían aún más problemáticas para mí.

El temblor en mi mano al tomar la Manija de la puerta delató lo nervioso que estaba aunque pareciera pretexto no me quedó más remedio que esperar otro par de segundos para tranquilizarme y normalizar mi respiración, la cual repentinamente se había vuelto agitada. Fue inevitable que sintiera un deja vu al reconocer cada una de esas sensaciones, pareciera que de un momento a otro me encontrará de nueva cuenta en una habitación de posada esperando a que mi ahora ya esposa saliera del baño para empezar a celebrar nuestra luna de miel. Sonreí al recordar tan bello momento.

En aquel entonces no era más que un crío inexperto frente a tremenda mujer, así que se podría decir que mis acciones de aquel entonces bien podrían justificarse, pero no ahora que tenia varios años encima. Ese último pensamiento me dió la motivación necesaria para girar esa maldita manija, aún así me asegure de hacerlo de forma silenciosa para no perturbar a la problemática en el caso de que estuviera durmiendo, de lo contrario la furia de esa mujer se encargaría de mandarme de nueva cuenta al sillón.

Dejé que mi perilla fuera lo primero que se asomara por la puerta ya que seguía sin atreverme a ingresar totalmente a la habitación, al no escuchar agresión alguna por parte de la problemática me aventure a dar los siguientes pasos y en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba cerrando la puerta tras de mí. El Silencio fue el único recibimiento que obtuve ya que como había sospechado desde el principio Temari se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente como si no le molestará en lo absoluto el espacio vacío en esa enorme cama matrimonial.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia ella tratando de calmar las revoluciones que comenzaban a surgir en mí, lo cual era difícil considerando lo nervioso que me encontraba en este momento. Temari a diferencia mía y de Dai tenía el sueño ligero lo que significaba que un mal movimiento de mi parte podía arruinarlo todo. Siendo totalmente honesto una parte de mi deseaba que ella despertara, anhelaba tanto tener una de nuestras ya acostumbradas charlas nocturnas que solíamos tener la mayoría de las veces que llegaba tarde del trabajo, a pesar de que siempre hacia lo posible para no despertarla Temari solía abrir los ojos en cuanto subía a la cama, las únicas excepciones fueron las veces que se encontraba exhausta o cuando estaba extremadamente enojada conmigo.

Resignado a obtener un resultado similar a aquellas ocasiones me adentré a la cama de un solo movimiento ya sin importarme la reacción de mi esposa por eso. Sabia que ante esta situación Temari no reaccionaria violentamente, simplemente se limitaría a mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ella, ya había sucedido en discusiones anteriores ¿ Por qué no lo haría ahora? Después todo estábamos viviendo la peor de las disputas del matrimonio Nara. Pero para mi fortuna Temari no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, bueno sí seguía dándome la espalda pero no intentaba alejarse de mí y yo no supe cómo reaccionar ante tal comportamiento, ¿Era algo bueno? O ¿ Tal vez el asunto era más grave de lo que parecía?

Me incorpore totalmente intrigado ante este nuevo comportamiento de la problemática pero para mi dicha lo único con lo que me encontré fue con una Temari completamente dormida. Me quedé anonadado mirando tan bella imagen, no todos los día uno tiene el gusto de contemplar a Sabaku No Temari tan linda, o al menos es lo que a mí me parecía al observarla con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el reciente calor que la lluvia trajo consigo, siempre he dicho lo mucho que amo sus ojos esmeraldas pero gracias a que ahora estaban ocultos es que podía apreciar sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

De nuevo me abordó el deseo de que despertará pero hablar ya no era mi única intención, ahora moría por ganas de adueñarse de esos rosados labios y de que fueran mis caricias las causantes de ese sonrojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces mi brazo se dirigió hacia su rostro para acariciar su mejilla, me tense al sentir la suavidad en su piel y mis bajos instintos comenzaron a despertar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella Temari giró a dirección contraria a la mía quedando totalmente a mi espalda.

Uno de mis ojos experimentó un pequeño tic nervioso al comprender como había acabado todo, si no fuera por la leve respiración que constaba que estaba dormida juraría que la problemática lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Bufé mientras regresaba a mi lugar en la cama resignado a que no ocurriría la tan anhelada reconciliación que esperaba, cerré los ojos para dormir pero me fue totalmente inútil, la cercanía con Temari me inquietaba a tal grado de desear estar nuevamente en el incómodo sillón de la sala, y a punto estuve de hacerlo, de ser porque en el último momento surgió en mi un impulso temerario que yo mismo desconocía, impulso que me hizo acercarme a mi esposa lo suficiente para abrazarla por la espalda.

\- Shikamaru –

Me tense de inmediato al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre pensando en las consecuencias que mi imprudente acto me traería, sin embargo después de un par de minutos en espera de mi castigo fue que caí en cuenta que mi mujer seguía durmiendo, al instante una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en mi rostro mientras procedía a acercarme más a ella.

\- Así que sueñas conmigo problemática – fue lo último que dije antes de posar mi rostro entre su cuello y cerrar los ojos para dormir sin borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Desde el principio no tuve grandes expectativas del desayuno "familiar" que tendríamos en la mañana, y el hecho de haber despertado solo en la cama no hizo mas que fomentar mis sospechas, sabía que la relación con Temari era tensa pero al menos tenía la esperanza de contar con Dai para aligerar el ambiente, pero el muy cretino huyó a primeras horas de la mañana argumentando que tenía un entrenamiento pendiente con Mirai, ¡como si YO no supiera que la chica estaba fuera de la aldea por una misión! Uno diría que mi hijo solo buscaba la manera de ayudar pero yo lo conozco muy bien y sé que ahora se estaba comportando como un Sabaku No, lo que significaba que estaría molestando durante un par de días más.

Gracias a mi imprudente hijo es que ahora me encontraba solo con Temari en el comedor sin mas ruido que el de nuestros palillos al tocar nuestros platos, podría asegurar que llevábamos evadiéndonos mas de veinte minutos y como si eso no fuera lo suficiente mente incomodo los recuerdos de anoche no dejaban de atormentarme haciendo que varias veces me atragantara con la comida, ella me ignoró las primeras veces pero después de un par de tosidas más noté como comenzó a fruncir el seño.

Mala señal …. MUY mala señal.

\- Si la comida no te gusta puedes dejarla ahí– me dijo sin apartar la vista de su plato.

\- ¡No es eso! – Me apresuré a decir mientras negaba con las manos de forma exagerada – tu comida es tan deliciosa que me cuesta trabajo contenerme - sonreí tontamente ante la excusa que di.

un bufio fue la unica respuesta que mi halago obtuvo

\- Limpia todo cuando termines yo ya voy saliendo -

\- Pero ... ¿A donde vas? -

\- A comprar ¿Acaso esperas que el almuero aparezca magicamente en tu plato? -

Ahora fue mi turno de bufar, sabia muy bien cual era mi objetivo pero en serio que la problematica no me lo estaba poniendo fácil, cada vez era mas dificil no caer en sus malditas provocaciones.

Cuando Temari entró a la habitacion supe que aun tenia algo de tiempo y gracias a la experiencia que habia adquirido estas ultimas semanas fue que pude terminar con todo el desayuno y la limpieza en un tiempo record. Cuando mi mujer salió ya lista para marcharse se encontró con la "grata" sorpresa de verme parado en la puerta sosteniendo la bolsa que solia utilizar para ir al mercado, ella al instante dirigió su vista hacia la cocina para comprobar que hubiera terminado con las instrucciones que minutos antes me habia dado, admitó que ver su rostró totalmente incredulo ante lo que veia me causo cierta gracia que afortunamente pude disimular bastante bien.

\- ¿Que Diablos ...

\- Te acompaño -

\- ¿Perdón? -

\- Vamos mujer, que tengo un par de días libres y no me cuesta nada pasar el rato contigo - Puede que no fuera la invitación mas romantica que uno pueda ofrecer pero estaba seguro que paara personas como nosotro era mas que suficiente, y a juzgar por el rostro de temari supe que la había sorprendido, lo que significaba que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal ¿no?

\- Como quieras -

Fue lo ultimo que escuche de ella antes de que se dirigiera a la salida dejandome atras en el proceso.

* * *

Acompaña a tu esposa con las compras, trata de pasar un buen rato junto a ella, ayudala en todo lo que necesite y sonríele cada vez te mire, simplemente se un buen esposo, ¿ En que jodido momento pensé que todo eso sería fácil?

O al menos era lo que meditaba mientras caminaba con una costal en mi espalda que fácilmente podría duplicar mi propio peso, Temari se había encargado de llenarlo con cualquier cosa en venta que estuviera en su camino dando argumentos tontos sobre los usos que le daría, ella sabía que no le creía absolutamente nada y yo sabia que eso poco le importaba, total, que su objetivo de hacerme pasar un mal rato lo consiguió en el momento que se puso a caminar con un provocativo meneo de caderas frente varios espectadores que en deambulaban por las mismas calles que nosotros. Gruñí en un intento de llamar su atención pero al ver que fungió no escucharme no me quedó mas remedio que hablarle.

\- Mendokusai Temari ¿Todavía no podemos irnos? prácticamente has comprado todo el mercado -

\- No te pedí que vinieras, eres libre de marcharte cuando gustes -

\- ¿ Y que? ¿ Cargarías con todo esto? - Dije mientras señalaba el enorme costal que me había dado y que sepa Dios de donde había salido.

\- ¿ Tienes alguna idea de cuanto pesa mi abanico? puedo cargar varios de esos costales juntos y sin ponerme a llorar en el proceso -

\- Solo date prisa problemática, Dai no debe tardar en llegar y no creo que tengas listo su almuerzo para entonces -

\- Dai debe estar engullendo una hamburguesa en este momento, pero esta bien, solo compraré una ultima cosa y ya podremos irnos –

Temari se dio la vuelta dando por finalizada la breve "charla" que mantuvimos y apresuró el paso, cosa que agradecí ya que gracias a eso se había olvidado de hacer esos molestos movimientos al caminar. Avanzamos un poco más hasta que me ví caminando entre varios puestos de pescado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cuál sería la siguiente compra de mi mujer.

Noté como ella caminaba rápido entre la variedad de puestos establecimientos en esa calle, lo que me hizo suponer que ya tenía una idea de lo que compraría y el lugar donde hacerlo. Sin embargo comencé a desesperarme al ver que terminaríamos caminando por toda esa zona sin que ella se animará a comprar algo, estaba a punto de proponerle ir a cualquier otra tienda con la finalidad de que me dejara descansar los pies y la espalda cuando noté como había parado de golpe, lamentablemente no tengo tan buenos reflejos para poder evitar el golpe y terminé estrellandome de cara con su espalda.

\- ¡Temari! ¿ Que rayos …

\- ¡Kaoru-Kun! -

Con algo de incredulidad observé cómo después de haber lanzado ese grito tan alegre mi mujer salió corriendo a un puesto en específico que era autentido por un joven castaño de ojos claro, al instante lo reconocí como el hijo de uno de los pescadores más importantes de la aldea, de lo que sí no tenía idea era la razón por la que Temari lo conociera y peor aún, no entendía la razón por la que se portaba de forma tan agradable con él.

\- ¿ Temari-san? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –

"¿Vernos? ¿ Por qué diablos tendrías que estarte viendo con mi mujer?"

\- Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste, sin despedirte por cierto –

\- En verdad lo siento mucho Temari-san, pero tuve que salir de emergencia –

\- Lo sé, tu padre me dijo de los problemas que atravesaba su negocio en la otra aldea –

\- Afortunadamente no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar-

\- Considerando lo inteligente que eres, era lógico suponer que no tendrías problemas-

\- Temari – gruñí su nombre en un intento por captar su atención y que notara que no me estaba gustando su juego, se muy bien que estaba cayendo en los planes de la problemática ¡Pero no me importaba! Simplemente no puedo quedarme parado viendo cómo halagaba a otro hombre en mi presencia.

\- Perdóname Kaoru, no pude escaparme del maleducado de mi marido está vez – la voz de Temari se escuchaba enojada y supe al instante que había empeorado las cosas - ¿puedes darme solo el filete de salmón? La charla la dejaremos para otra ocasión.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿No llevara caballa esta vez? –

\- No gracias, ese marisco empieza a ser molesto - Todos los presentes captamos la ironía en la voz de la problemática pero el tal Kaoru y yo prefirimos fingir que no lo notamos –

\- Bueno, será lo que usted desea-

\- ¡Vamos! hace bastante tiempo que nos conocemos ¿podrías dejar de llamarme con tanto formalismo? –

\- Me resulta difícil pero igual lo intentaré, esperen un momento iré por su pedido –

A pesar de que lo vi dirigirse al fondo del puesto, el sujeto no tardó ni un minuto en regresar con un paquete, supuse que sería el salmón que minutos antes Temari había pedido.

\- Tiene buena pinta –

\- Por supuesto, solo lo mejor para mi cliente favorita –

\- Gracias por el halago - Temari le respondió con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Cuanto te debo? –

\- Esta vez la casa invita, tómelo como una disculpa por no haberme despedido antes de irme –

\- Cielos, gracias pero ...

\- ¡No es necesario! - interrumpí esa escena bochornosa mientras asentaba de mala forma el dinero en el mostrador- ¡Nos vamos! -

Procedí a sujetar la mano de mi mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para que me siguiera, no la solté hasta que ambos ingresamos a nuestro hogar. Cerré la puerta fuertemente y prepare para la siguiente pelea que protagonizaría con mi mujer sobre la escena que había montado, pero para mi sorpresa Temari solo me miró con desaprobacion antes de subir las escaleras sin decirme una sola palabra, mientras que yo me quede estático pensando en todo lo ocurrido y sin poder evitar pensar que todo se había vuelto mas problemático.

* * *

Ya había pasado un par de días desde aquel malentendido y Temari parecía estar igual de enojada que el primer día, en parte me sentía avergonzado de haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de la problemática ¡Por qué si! sabía perfectamente que ella había manejado la situación para que perdiera la cabeza y terminara explotando como lo hice aquella tarde.

Sabiendo que había arruinado completamente mis planes con Temari no me quedó más remedio que esforzarme más para lograr reconciliarme. Seguí durmiendo en la recámara con ella para poder acercarme más pero siguió ignorando mi presencia, intenté en muchas ocasiones que los tres coincidiéramos en el comedor para tener un momento familiar pero ella se resguardaba en su trabajo para ausentarse, y las veces que no pudo encontrar un buen pretexto se dedicaba a charlar con Dai ignorándome en el proceso, también comencé a ayudarla con los deberes de la casa pero su comportamiento hacia mi persona seguía igual.

Ver como mis planes y estrategias no estaban funcionando a la vez de que los escasos días de vacaciones que Naruto me había otorgado se estaban yendo sin que yo cumpliera mi objetivo me hizo entrar en una fase de total alerta. Me di cuenta que si seguía en forma tan pasiva no llegaría a ningún lado, así que pensé que tal vez lo que necesitaba era dar también un poco de guerra para llegar a una tregua decente.

Así, que aquí estaba, acostado sobre la enorme cama matrimonial mientras me fumaba la cajetilla completa que había comprado está mañana, me estaba esforzando por dejar impregnado el aroma a tabaco por toda la habitación. La ansiedad de la espera y el miedo que me producía la reacción de mi mujer logró que comenzará a arrepentirme de mi improvisado plan, pero el ruido de unas pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación me hizo saber que ya no tenía tiempo de retractarme.

Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar la problemática reacción de Temari.

"Mendokusai ¿ En qué diablos pensaba cuando le pedí matrimonio?"

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui llegó el capítulo de hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia para la historia saben muy bien como hacérmelo saber, estaré encantada de poder leerlos.**

 **Saludos a todos y excelente fin de semana.**


	11. Segunda Contienda Parte III

.

.

 **Hola a todos, estoy algo apenada por la demora pero por fin puedo traerles el siguiente capítulo de mi loca historia.**

 **También quiero compartirles que mis vacaciones fueron autorizadas pero tuve que esperar que la compañera en turno regresará para poder tomarlas oficialmente y este sábado fue mi primer día de descanso, ahora bien, el capítulo lo tuve listo desde el fin de semana pero en esos días tuve que viajar a mi pueblo y ahí no tengo internet, por lo que tuve que posponer la actualización para hoy.**

 **Antes de iniciar, como es costumbre quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: TeaganShamir, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Yi Jie-san, Shirae, Karinits-san y un muy querido Guest.**

 **Ahora sin más demora los dejo con la historia.**

.

Segunda Contienda. Parte III.

.

\- Entonces, ¿Todo sigue igual? –

Levanté la vista del documento que estaba leyendo para observar a mi compañera, sé que ella esperaba algunas palabras de mi parte pero yo me limité a asentir a modo de respuesta para luego regresar mi atención al documento en mi mano.

\- ¿No crees que te estás excediendo? – al parecer ella no había captado mi desinterés por ahondar en el tema o simplemente le había importado un demonio – Puede que luego te arrepientas de lo que has hecho –

\- Te recuerdo que hace apenas una semana me estabas felicitando por "saber darme mi lugar"–

\- Eso fue mucho antes de saber los métodos sucios que utilizarías – mi mirada abandonó la hoja que tenía entre las manos para enfrentar a la dueña de esas imprudentes palabras - ¡No me mires así! Bien sabes a qué me refiero –

\- La verdad no Tenten, no tengo ni una puta idea de lo que estás hablando –

\- Shikadai –

\- ¿ Que hay con él? –

Tenten intentó mantenerme la mirada pero al final se rindió y terminó por llevar una de sus manos a su frente a modo de frustración, ambas sabíamos cual era el punto al que quería llegar pero mi orgullo se negaba rotundamente a que mi rol materno fuera cuestionado.

\- Vamos Tem, bien sabes de lo que hablo ¡No puedo creer que usarás a tu pequeño para vengarte de Shikamaru! –

Y justo como había previsto, sentí como mi corazón se estremeció ante la pronunciación de aquellas palabras. Estaba consciente de que la culpa era causante de este sentir pero afrontarlo era otra cuestión, así que decidí que la negación seguía siendo mi mejor opción.

\- Yo no lo usé, simplemente saboteé el ataque que planeó junto a su padre –

\- Cómo Kunoichi y ex enemiga tuya sé lo brutales que pueden ser tus contraataques, ¡Mi espalda aún reciente el golpe de tu abanico!–

\- ¡Si claro! Es tan fácil culpar a mi abanico de los achaques por tu avanzada edad –

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú eres más vieja? –

Ambas nos miramos de forma asesina ante el ultimo intercambio de palabras, pero no pasó ni un minuto antes de que las dos estalláramos en un escandalosa carcajada.

\- ¡ Diablos Temari! ¿Es que no podemos hablar seriamente por una sola vez? -

\- Tenten, sabes que últimamente eso se ha vuelto imposible –

Aunque al principio mi trato con Tenten se limitó a simple cordialidad mientras ella mantenía esa atmosfera de rivalidad por no superar su derrota ante mí, hoy en día no podría decir lo mismo. Las circunstancias jugaron de tal manera que terminó siendo una de mis pocas confidentes, lo cual me tranquilizaba enormemente, de lo contrario estaría volviéndome loca por no poder sacar las frustraciones que tenía dentro desde hacía bastante tiempo.

\- Si lo que quieres es seriedad te recomiendo que devuelvas tu atención a las solicitudes de candidatos al examen – le mencioné mientras señalaba la pila de papeles en su escritorio.

\- ¡No seas aburrida! nuestro horario laboral ya terminó, así que podemos chismosear un rato mientras esperamos que la tormenta se detenga -

\- Esta bien - Por un momento noté como sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi supuesta rendición - pero cambiaremos de tema, no te divertirás a costa de mi matrimonio -

\- ¡Pero Tem! ¿De que podemos hablar entonces? -

\- De tu vida romántica, por ejemplo –

En realidad fue bastante satisfactorio ver el rostro de la morena sonrojarse a tal punto que parecía que de un momento a otra comenzaría a sacar humo por los oídos, sonreí ante mi pequeña victoria, mi amiga ya se había divertido bastante juzgando mis acciones por lo cual consideraba que tenía el derecho de molestarla a gusto.

\- Y bien ¿ Que me dices? –

\- Que comiences a darme algunas de esas solicitudes o no terminaremos a tiempo –

\- ¿Quien es la aburrida ahora? –

\- Precisamente porque soy aburrida es que no tenemos nada de que hablar –

\- ¿ Segura? Porque las cartas que recibes cada semana de Suna me parece un buen tema para "chismosear" –

\- ¡TEMARI! –

Casi estuve apunto de burlarme a carcajadas de la vergüenza que el rostro de mi amiga reflejaba, y digo casi porque en ese instante la puerta de la pequeña oficina fue golpeada abruptamente, Tenten volteó a verme esperando que yo le diera alguna indicación de que esperase a alguien pero yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza, ella hizo una pequeña mueca ante mi respuesta y suspiró pesadamente antes de indicarle a la persona tras la puerta que podía entrar. Al instante se presentó ante nosotras uno de los Shinobis encargados de la vigilancia del día y el mal presentimiento de que tendríamos más trabajo volvió a presentarse.

\- Disculpen la interrupción – dijo aquel hombre mientras se inclinaba a modo de referencia – pero vengo a informarle que han venido por usted –

Al instante ambas volteamos a vernos pero la mirada en nuestros ojos eran completamente diferente, mientras Tenten me miraba con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa yo no podía evitar mirarla con furia. Suspiré en un intento por tranquilizarme, dado que Ino era la mejor amiga de Shikamaru y Karui la esposa de su mejor amigo, Tenten se había vuelto la única persona con quién me podía desquitar de mis problemas maritales, así que por mucho que quisiera en estos momentos, matarla no era una buena opción.

\- Tenten, maldita desgraciada – pero insultarla bien podría ser válido – no puedo creer que mientras Kankuro se pasa su escaso tiempo libre escribiéndote ¡Tu aprovechas su ausencia para recibir atenciones de otros tipos! –

\- ¿ Queeeeee? –

\- Perdóneme señora Nara pero se equivoca – interrumpió el recién llegado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la dirección opuesta a nosotras.

\- ¿ A qué rayos se refiere? –

\- A qué es por ti por quién vinieron ¿ No es así? – sonrió con malicia Tenten mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

\- Exactamente, El señor Shikamaru la está esperando en la entrada de la torre –

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco ante esta última afirmación, fue como si las palabras anteriormente dichas fueran un código que me era imposible descifrar gracias a su alto grado de dificultad, una sensación extraña ¿No? lo sería para la mayoría de las personas pero lamentablemente yo ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Vivir junto a Shikamaru solía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, mi marido no era el tipo de persona que te dijera abiertamente lo que pensaba o sentía, y esa maldita habilidad suya de anteponer situaciones solo lograba complicarme más las cosas. No importaba lo mucho que me esforzaba en tratar de entenderlo o persuadirlo, al final siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el muy imbécil tenía planeado, y eso me molestaba bastante.

Ahora el cretino se aparecía en la oficina donde había estado trabajando para ejercer una de sus tan molestas estrategias, ¿Que intentaba conseguir con este movimiento? Ablandarme para que fuera corriendo a recibirlo o tal vez solo quería demostrarles a todos los demás que si las cosas no iban bien en nuestro matrimonio no era por culpa suya. Cualquiera que fuese la razón no le dejaría conseguirlo tan fácilmente, ahora tenía dos opciones: mandarlo al diablo o mandarlo a volar con mi abanico, la última opción me era más llamativa pero le había prometido a Naruto que no causaría daños al inmueble del lugar.

\- ¿Señora Nara? – la voz del guardia me saco de mis cavilaciones, al parecer me había tomado bastante tiempo en responder - ¿Que debería decirle al señor Shikamaru? –

Sonreí con ironía ante la pregunta que el ingenuo acaba de lanzar, viendo la mirada de terror de Tenten supe que entendió muy bien para donde iba mi respuesta. ¿Que debería decirle al idiota? O mejor dicho ¿Que debería hacer con semejante idiota? Nuevamente pensé en mis opciones y descubrí que mandarlo a volar con mi abanico solo generaría muchos gastos de reconstrucción, y actualmente no estoy recibiendo una paga por la ayuda que le estoy prestando a Tente, por lo tanto solo había una cosa por hacer: mandarlo al diablo.

\- Puede ir y decirle a Shikamaru que ….

\- Su esposa bajará en un momento – dijo Tenten interrumpiendo lo que sería una de mis mejores amenazas maritales - solo firmara unos cuantos papeles e irá a su encuentro. –

El Shinobi se tranquilizó con la respuesta dada por mi compañera, asintió y se marchó de inmediato dejando a Tenten con una sonrisa en sus labios a mí con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que porque diablos dijiste eso? –

\- Por qué si no lo hacías ibas a terminar mandando al diablo al pobre hombre que camino bajo la lluvia para socorrerte –

\- Shikamaru se merece eso y más –

Sentencié mientras tomaba la pequeña bolsa que cargaba conmigo cuando salía de casa, le di la espalda a Tenten para dirigirme a la puerta y salir para encontrarme con el hombre al cual había estado evitando todo este tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que Shikamaru estuviera planearlo y no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que la voz de Tenten me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de girar la manija para salir.

\- Temari ¿ Hasta donde quieres llegar? –

Me tomé un momento antes de contestar, sentía tras mi espalda la mirada acusadora de Tenten esperando por mi respuesta, respuesta que yo no podría darle ya que ni siquiera yo misma sabía muy bien que tan lejos quería llegar.

Shikamaru siempre había sido un marido idiota, al principio del matrimonio lo justifique culpando nuestra inexperiencia y con el paso del tiempo me resigne a ese comportamiento, el exceso de trabajo y el estrés que le provocaban fueron factores más que suficientes para comprenderlo y dejar pasar el sentimiento de abandono que crecía en mí. Sin embargo lo ocurrido los días anteriores lo cambio todo, no mentiré, el daño a mi jardín realmente me dolió pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que lo que realmente me desmoronó fueron las palabras llenas de rencor que mi esposo me dijo. Las discusiones no faltaban en nuestro matrimonio y nunca me alarmé por esto ya que consideraba que era algo normal en el matrimonio, sin embargo nunca me puse a pensar que en nuestro caso debía ser diferente, después de todo eran muy contadas las horas que nos veíamos al día por lo tanto no deberíamos tener tiempo para estos conflictos.

Pero muy por el contrario de esa lógica nuestras discusiones habían ido aumentando, me di cuenta de eso hace algún tiempo pero traté de ignorar el hecho para no afrontar la realidad en la que ahora me encontraba. Lo cierto es que hace mucho que dejó de importarme el cansancio al que mi marido está expuesto y comencé a reclamarle sus errores dentro del hogar, se que ese cambio en mi comportamiento dió rienda suelta para que ambos explotamos el uno con el otro pero por extraño que pareciera, eso ya no me provocaba remordimiento.

¡Era injusto que nadie en esa casa me tuviera consideración! ¡Injusto que me ignorara como un mueble viejo que solo está ahí por mera decoración! Llevaba sintiéndome de esa manera hace mucho tiempo pero nunca tuve el coraje para expresarlo, sin embargo el ver al venado masticando lo único que quedaba de la vieja Temari me dió la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y cuando mi marido arremetió con el mismo odio contra mi supe que inevitablemente algo estaba roto entre nosotros.

\- Temari dime la verdad – me sobresalté al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Tenten, por un momento me había olvidado de que no me encontraba sola en el lugar – Tu ¿Tienes intención de solucionar este conflicto? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté algo extrañada pues no entendí de todo su cuestionamiento.

\- Me refiero a que si la razón por la cual no intentas arreglar los problemas con Shikamaru es por qué estás pensando en la separación –

La garganta se me seco ante la suposición que Tenten estaba formulando ¿Separación? ¿En serio? ¿Tal mal estaba nuestra relación para que alguien se atreviera a hacerme semejante sugerencia-

\- Tenten si te refieres al divorcio, de una vez te digo que eso es imposible - dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible pero fallando miserablemente en el intento, pero afortunadamente la emoción de Tenten no la dejo prestarme la suficiente atención y lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo ella un poco alegre y con un tono de alivio que me erizo la piel, asentí ante su pregunta antes de contestar.

\- Después de todo nuestro matrimonio implicó una gran serie de cláusulas políticas, la separación podría resultar en un gran conflicto para las aldeas –

\- ¡Hombre! Y yo creyendo que me dirías que lo amas demasiado como para dejarlo ir –

\- Esas son cursilerías de adolescentes – declaré antes de sacarle la lengua y dirigirme de nuevo a la salida – gracias a ti hay un hombre esperando por mí, así que debo darme prisa –

Y sin más salí de la oficina sin importarme la despedida que seguramente Tenten me dió, ahora tenía un limitado tiempo para llegar donde Shikamaru y aún no había pensado que hacer con el.

* * *

\- Temari –

Habíamos estado caminando más de veinte minutos sin decirnos una sola palabra por lo que escuchar la ronca voz de mi marido llamándome casi logra que de un salto del susto, afortunadamente pude contener el insulto reservado para él y me limité a mirarlo tratando de verme lo menos interesada posible.

\- Ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde y el clima no parece querer mejorar – ¿ Porqué no aprovechamos que estamos afuera para llevar la cena? Ví el puesto de dangos abierto cuando pase la primera vez –

Reconozco que su propuesta me tomó por sorpresa y estuve a punto de preguntarle que era lo que tramaba, pero por alguna razón las palabras se quedaron atoradas y asentir fue lo único que pude hacer. Negándome a que el percibiera mi vacilación me puse en dirección hacia el puesto importándome muy poco si dejaba a Shikamaru a varios pasos atrás; escucharlo caminar tras de mí me trajo gratos recuerdos del pasado de cuando era la embajadora de Suna y el tenía que fungir como mi guía, una sonrisa traicionera se apodero de mí al recordar como me dedicaba a molestarlo cada vez que la ocasión se presentaba.

 _"No necesito que un simple chunin me cuide mientras como"_ \- Solía decirle siempre a la hora del almuerzo para luego dejarlo con la palabra en la boca mientras me alejaba, entonces al pobre no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir mi pasos hasta que me dignase a entrar a algún lugar para comer. Esos pequeños momentos fueron el inicio de nuestra historia, pero ahora dudaba que Shikamaru se acordara de ello.

En cuanto entre al que fuese durante vario tiempo mi tienda de té favorita me dispuse a buscar con la mirada mi mesa favorita, fue un alivio encontrarla desocupada así que al instante me senté en ella para esperar a que Shikamaru se dignara a entrar, la mesera del lugar se acercó a mi en cuanto me ví llegar pero le indiqué que esperaría a que mi marido llegara para ordenar, no porque lo necesitara para hacer tan simple tarea, simplemente me parecía lo correcto esperarlo ya que era Shikamaru quien tenía los antojos de Dango, porque a mí se me quitó el hambre en cuanto lo vi esperando por mí en la entrada de la torre. La chica solo asintió brevemente antes de marcharse para otra mesa.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando visualicé a mi marido entrar y el no tardó mucho en ubicarme, él tuvo la intención de acercarse a mí pero con un rápido señalamiento le indique que fuera directo al mostrador por el pedido. Lo vi intercambiar un par de palabras con el encargado del mostrador antes de regresar a la mesa donde me encontraba, mencionó lo bueno que era sería pedir un té para amortizar nuestra espera y yo asentí nuevamente antes de pedir un té de menta.

Shikamaru no tardó mucho en regresar con aquellas bebidas calientes pero lamentablement tendríamos que esperar un poco más por nuestra comida, lo cual significaba que tendríamos que pasar más tiempo con ese incómodo silencio. Estando sentada frente a él no pude evitar contemplar la cara atormentada de mi marido, Shikamaru en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que nuestras miradas no se cruzarán y yo no pude evitar sentirme peor ante este acto.

De forma inevitable comencé a recordar lo dicho por Tenten y no pude evitar que la piel se me erizarán. Ella había mencionado la palabra divorcio y yo rápidamente negué que fuera posible, pero ¿Y si Shikamaru no piensa lo mismo? ¿Y si de verdad se había cansado de nuestra vida y no buscaba la forma de decirme? ¿Que pasaría con nuestra familia? ¿Él y su clan me quitarían a Dai? ¡ Primero los mato! ¿Y Yoshino? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con su hijo? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- ¿ Por qué no estás trabajando? –

Solté la pregunta casi de forma automática, como si buscará con esto un escape para no tener que pensar en tan dolorosa resolución, me avergoncé enormemente de mi acción y rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia la salida del local para así evitar que él notará el sonrojo en mis mejillas. El dirigió su vista hacia su taza de té antes de comenzar a hablarme en una forma tan inexpresiva que me irritó al instante.

\- Precisamente quería hablarte de eso -

\- ¿Te despidieron? - pregunté de forma amenazante mientras un leve tic adornaba uno de mis ojos, al ver el rostro ofendido de mi marido supe que ese no era el caso, entonces mi inquietud aumento más.

\- No ¿Cómo rayos llegaste a esa conclusión? –

\- No seria algo extraño viniendo de un vago como tú – traté de sonar tranquila mientras probaba un poco del té que me habían servido minutos atrás, tuve el leve presentimiento de que lo necesitaría para calmarme - ¿ Entonces? –

\- Naruto me concedió unos días de descanso –

¿En verdad piensa que creeré eso? ¿ Naruto dándole días libres? ¿ Y Shikamaru aceptando semejante ofrecimiento? ¡Como si no conociera a esos dos! El rubio desesperante era capaz de quemar la oficina en ausencia de mi marido y eso todos lo sabían, y suponiendo que en verdad el Uzumaki diera semejante premio a Shikamaru, estaba segura que se negaría al instante y lo haría entrar en razón sobre las consecuencias que traería un descanso para el.

¡Por supuesto que no soy yo tonta! Si el tal descanso de verdad existe es mas que obvio que no fue iniciativa del Hokage, es más podría jurar que en este momento se encontraba llorando en un mar de papeleo esperando por el regreso de Shikamaru. Todo indicaba que el Nara había planeado todo esto pero aún no sabía el porque, que yo supiera el no tenía nada importante que hacer y las últimas reuniones con el clan habían salido a la perfección, así que fuera de su vagancia no había motivo alguno para que hubiese pedido ese descanso.

 _"El divorcio es un proceso largo, sobre todo en un matrimonio político como el de ustedes"_

Abrí mis ojos enormemente ante la resolución de mi subconsciente mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no escupir a Shikamaru con el té que minutos atrás estaba degustando.

 _" solo piénsalo, ni siquiera para la graduación de Dai pidió un permiso"_ –

" Eso no tiene nada que ver"

 _" Seguramente quiere tener todo el papeleo listo antes de hablar contigo y Gaara"_

" Imposible"

 _" ¿ Nunca pensaste que sus constantes ausencias se debía a otros motivos? Lo más seguro es que ya tiene a otra mujer y por eso le urge librarse de ti"_

Ese fue el último comentario que me permití escuchar antes de que la mesera se acercara con nuestro pedido, aproveché el momento para levantarme y salir corriendo del lugar, sabía muy bien que había dejado abandonado a mi marido de una forma muy humillante pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en evitar la molesta sensación de ardor que sentía en los ojos.

* * *

Llegué a mi hogar en cuestión de minutos y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con hijo pegado a ese condenado aparato de videojuegos, era fácil deducir que el mini Shikamaru se había atrevido a desobedecer mis órdenes y el rostro de horror que se formó en su rostro al verme entrar a la casa sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de ocultar su fechoría era una clara señal del triste destino que normalmente le esperaría, pero por alguna razón hoy quise dejarlo pasar.

\- Hola cariño – le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la frente, el se estremeció ante mi repentino contacto - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

Shikadai me observó detenidamente antes de responder, era como si estuviera esperando un segundo movimiento tras mis acciones y no podría culparlo, yo misma estaba sorprendida de estar gritando en este momento. Shikadai se rindió en su observación y terminó suspirando antes de responder a mi saludo.

\- Aburrido como siempre ¿ Y el tuyo? –

\- Muy cansado, no tengo ánimos de nada más que ducharme – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi alcoba – Tu padre llegará dentro de poco con la cena, sírvanse y limpien todo cuando terminen-

\- Mamá ¿No cenaras?

\- No gracias Dai, me iré a la cama en cuanto salga de la ducha –

\- De acuerdo, descansa mamá –

Fue lo último que escuché decir a mi hijo antes de cerrar la puerta, cuanto me encontré a solas en nuestra habitación no pude evitar que las lágrimas se derramarán por mi rostro al recordar las conversaciones con Tenten y mi subconsciente; el llanto comenzaba a sonar más cuando escuché a Shikamaru llegar a casa, limpie mi rostro antes de tomar mi ropa y entrar al baño para darme una de las duchas más rápidas de mi vida.

Cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho a Shikadai me metí en la cama con la resignación de que volvería a dormir sola. Tomé la almohada que semanas atrás había pertenecido a mi marido y la abrace fuertemente tratando de olvidar el drama absurdo que me había creado en la cabeza, pero al percatarme de que el aroma de Shikamaru se estaba desvaneciendo de la almohada fuel motivo más que suficiente para que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir.

Esa noche soñé con Shikamaru.

* * *

Cuando la noche anterior me había tirado a la cama no me había creado grandes expectativas para la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, pese a todo pronóstico me encontraba sonriendo como una gran tonta. Y es que cuando en la noche anterior había sentido una opresión JAMÁS paso por mi mente que pudiera tratarse de mi marido sujeto a mi cintura, pero sí, ahí estaba Shikamaru abrazándome de forma posesiva como hace algunos años atrás.

La acción me tomó por sorpresa pero al instante la sensación fue reemplazada por alivio y una gran felicidad, la idea de quedarnos así por mucho más tiempo me tentó por un breve momento, pero de inmediato recordé las obligaciones que como madre y ama de casa tenía, así que con la escasa delicadeza que tenía comencé a deshacer el abrazo para poder levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina.

Cuando llegué a mi objetivo me topé con dos grandes sorpresas: la primera fue la claridad del día que se reflejaba por la ventana, lo cual me indicó lo tarde que se me había hecho, y la segunda fue la nota que Shikadai había dejado indicando que tenía que salir para un entrenamiento con Mirai, la limpieza en la cocina me advirtió que el niñato había salido sin desayunar. Mi humor fue afectado drásticamente por eso y también por el hecho de saber que mi hijo me había escrito una mentira, pues hace varios días me había topado con Mirai y está me había presumido de su nueva misión que la mantendría fuera de la aldea por varios días.

Ya con mis ánimos por los suelos comencé a preparar de mal modo el desayuno que Shikamaru y yo tomaríamos. No fue nada espectacular, únicamente tome algo de arroz y pescado para asar y en cuestión de minutos estuvo listo, justo cuando había terminado de servir los alimentos escuché a Shikamaru bajar pero yo no me moví de mi lugar y tampoco me inmute al notarlo sentarse en la mesa. Shikamaru me dio los buenos días y yo solo le entregué la nota que había dejado Dai a modo de respuesta.

Era oficial, mi humor se había estropeado al ver como Dai había arruinado mis ilusiones de tener un desayuno en familia, y el hecho de que Shikamaru solo levantará la ceja después de leer la nota no ayudó mucho a que mi humor cambiara.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras ambos nos quedamos desayunando en completo silencio, bueno, en un casi completo silencio ya que el ruido de nuestros cubiertos y los constantes atragantamientos de mi marido eran lo único que se escucha en el lugar.

\- Si la comida no te gusta puedes dejarla ahí– le solté con rabia olvidándome por completo de la bella escena que tuve al despertar.

\- ¡ No es eso! – me respondió rápidamente mientras negaba con las manos – tu comida es tan deliciosa que me cuesta trabajo contenerme -

Bufé por lo tonta que me había parecido su excusa y rápidamente me levanté de la mesa, sentía que necesitaba aire fresco para calmarme un poco y tenía la solución perfecta para eso.

\- Limpia todo cuando termines yo ya voy saliendo -

\- Pero ... ¿A donde vas? -

\- A comprar ¿Acaso esperas que el almuerzo aparezca mágicamente en tu plato? -

Ahora fue mi turno de escucharlo bufar y me preparé para escucharlo lanzar una que otra maldición, pero para mi sorpresa eso no ocurrió. Las últimas mañanas entre nosotros habían sido tensas, ignorándonos mutuamente y esperando que uno de los dos desapareciera de la escena para que el otro pudiera relajarse.

No quería que está mañana fuera igual a todas esas pero al final mi carácter pudo más que mis buenas intenciones y terminé lanzando otra tonta declaración, eso me exasperó pero me inquietaba más el hecho de que Shikamaru no hubiera respondido a mis provocaciones como usualmente lo haría.

 _" Así de harto está de ti, Temari"_

Me dirigí rápidamente a nuestra habitación para preparar para salir, acomodé nuevamente mis coletas y me moje la cara para despabilarme un poco de esos pensamientos, pero mientras la hacia, la culpa por mis acciones pasadas volvieron a atacarme, después de todo Shikamaru estaba tratando de portarse bien conmigo y yo no había respondido de la misma forma, había ido por mi al trabajo y yo había sido muy cortante con el, regreso a dormir a nuestra habitación y ni siquiera tuve la molestia de darle los buenos días, aun así intentó alagarme y solo lo ignore. Tal vez Tenten si tenia algo de razón y si me estaba pasando.

¿ A dónde realmente quería llegar con esta actitud?

Con este mar de pensamientos y remordimientos logré salir de la habitación ya lista para marcharme, no creí haberme demorado tanto en el proceso pero el encontrarme con la cocina totalmente limpia y ordenada me hizo darme cuenta que si me había demorado más de lo normal. Comencé a sentirme tonta por haber perdido tanto tiempo reflexionando y el ver parado a Shikamaru en la puerta con esa tonta sonrisa de superioridad no ayudó en lo absoluto.

\- Te acompaño – Su declaración me tomó por sorpresa, claramente no estaba preparada para que mi vago marido tomaba la iniciativa para acompañarme durante mi rutina.

Si había algo que Nara Shikamaru odiaba más que levantarse temprano era ayudar en las labores domésticas.

\- ¿Perdón? -

\- Vamos mujer, que tengo un par de días libres y no me cuesta nada pasar el rato contigo –

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, apenas el día de ayer había relacionado el descanso de mi marido con otras actividades totalmente opuestas a la unión familiar, así que me había quedado sin habla pero tranquila. Ahora tenía dos opciones, ceder ante sus buenas intenciones o hacerlo sufrir una última vez.

\- Como quieras –

* * *

\- Mendokusai Temari ¿Todavía no podemos irnos? prácticamente has comprado todo el mercado –

Obviamente me había inclinado por la segunda opción.

El costal que había sacado anteriormente para tirar toda la basura del ático se había convertido en mi instrumento de tortura, junto a un montón de chucherías que había comprado con un único propósito: joderme la espalda a mi marido, lo cual gracias a su altura y su natural pereza era un objetivo un fácil de lograr. Pero no todo era maldad en mi estrategia, ya había planeado darle un merecido masaje en la zona afectada al regresar a casa, y aprovechando la ausencia de Dai podríamos proseguir a una actividad mucha más divertida para los dos, esto claro si el hombre aún se encontraba de humor.

Para lograrlo me había puesto a caminar con aquel movimiento de caderas que tanto lo enloquecía, pero fue mucho más satisfactorio ver como esto lo enfurecía de celos. Y no hay nada más placentero que un Nara enfurecido en la cama.

\- No te pedí que vinieras, eres libre de marcharte cuando gustes -

\- ¿Y que? ¿ Cargarías con todo esto? – me dijo mientras señalaba el enorme costal tras su espalda.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto pesa mi abanico? puedo cargar varios de esos costales juntos y sin ponerme a llorar en el proceso -

\- Solo date prisa problemática, Dai no debe tardar en llegar y no creo que tengas listo su almuerzo para entonces -

\- Dai debe estar engullendo una hamburguesa en este momento, pero esta bien, solo compraré una ultima cosa y ya podremos irnos –

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a una de las secciones más concurridas del mercado y pese a que había mucha gente entorpeciendo nuestro camino logré llegar al último local que visitaría el día de hoy en un tiempo récord, aunque mirando a mi marido de reojo pude deducir que el no pensaba lo mismo. Antes de que pudiera entrar al establecimiento visualice mi verdadero objetivo: un joven castaño que era hijo del dueño, el chico no había tenido vergüenza en coquetear conmigo ocasiones pasadas y aunque en esos momentos lo había puesto en su lugar, hoy deseaba que ese cinismo suyo no se viera afectado por la presencia de mi marido.

\- ¡Kaoru-Kun! - chillé con tanta alegría fingida en mi voz que yo misma sentía asco al escucharme gritar de esa manera

La hora de duplicar la apuesta había llegado

* * *

Admito que cometí un error al subestimar a mi marido y confiar que seguiría con su actitud pasiva ante la situación ¡Y sí! también admito que fue muy descarado de mi parte coquetear con otro hombre frente a él … y puede que tal vez yo haya tenido algo de culpa …. ¡Pero ni así le justifico que me haya arrastrado como trapo sucio por todo aldea durante el trayecto de regreso a casa!

La acción me tomó tan desprevenida que ni siquiera fui capaz de gritarle al momento, simplemente me limité a darme la vuelta para encerrarme en nuestra habitación negándome rotundamente a hablar de este suceso tan vergonzoso y humillante.

" Tu te lo buscaste" – escuché decir a mi subconsciente y por primera vez en la vida no tuve argumentos para defenderme.

Los días pasaron y la tensión en la casa solo se incrementó más. Ante los últimos sucesos ocurridos había decidido retirarle totalmente la palabra a mi marido, al principio fue por la rabia que me provocaba recordar su comportamiento de macho herido pero después al detenerme a pensar seriamente en mis acciones comencé a ser invadida por una gran vergüenza. ¿En verdad había coqueteado con ese idiota frente a Shikamaru? ¿ En qué mierda estaba pensando?.

Sea como sea era obvio que la situación había escapado de mis manos y era consiente de que en esta ocasión, Shikamaru tenía todo el derecho de tomar el papel del ofendido. Por eso es que me había limitado a ignorarlo durante el resto de la semana para así poder evitar futuras discusiones, si sé que suena muy cobrarte pero no tienen idea del excelente resultado que me estaba dando, o eso tenía en mente antes de que a mi nariz detectará el singular aroma a tabaco proveniente del segundo piso.

Pero eso era imposible ¿ Verdad? Shikamaru sabía muy bien que tenía prohibido fumar y las consecuencias que esto le traería ¡Sobre todo si lo hacía en nuestro dormitorio! Sin ponerme a pensar más en el asunto me dispuse a subir las escaleras de forma sigilosa y me sorprendió darme cuenta que el aroma se hacía más fuerte con cada escalón que avanzaba, pero yo seguía escéptica ante las señales, aún creía en una explicación razonable para este suceso.

Pero esa esperanza se desvaneció en el momento que abrí la puerta del dormitorio y me encontré con mi marido sentado muy a gusto en nuestra cama mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

 _¡Al diablo los remordimientos Temari!_

 _¡Esto es imperdonable!_

* * *

 **Tal vez muchos no esperaban que narraba el capítulo desde la perspectiva de Temari y francamente estuve a punto de no hacerlo y escribir directamente el capítulo final de la historia, Pero al final no pude descartarlo y aquí lo tienen, espero que haya sido de tu total agrado.**

 **Ahora sí planeo tener el capítulo final de esta historia para la próxima semana, claro que sí es posible lo publicaría antes pero no quiero prometer algo que al final no lograré cumplir, es cierto que tengo dos lindas semanas libres pero también tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender.**

 **Lo bueno es que mi inspiración está en su mejor momento por lo que podré tener grandes avances en esta y otras historias, así que muy probablemente me tendrán de nuevo por aquí muy pronto.**

 **Saludos a todos y excelente semana.**


	12. ¿El fin De La Guerra?

**Hola a todos, como veran me tomé muy en serio lo de disfruar mis vaciones pero ahoran que terminaron es momento de regresar a la realidad.**

 **En realidad me demoré tanto en actualizar ya que sufrí bastante escribiendo este capítulo final de la historia, no sé que me pasó pero me fue bastante dificil redactarlo y eso que ya lo tenía bien definido en mi mentecilla desde hace bastante tiempo, pero simplemente la creatividad me abandonó y terminé reescribiendolo unas tres veces hasta que estuve totalmente satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en la ultima actualización: winnyz, Shirae, TeaganShamir, Yi Jie-san, Mel-Nara de Hatake y Karinits-san. En serio, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron a mi loca historia.**

 **sin mas por decir comencemos con el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

¿El Fin De La Guerra?

.

Shikamaru.

El aire comenzó a ponerse pesado y mis pulsaciones se aceleraron a un ritmo mortalmente peligroso cuando vi a Temari entrar a la habitación. Al instante me ví amenazado por aquel par de ojos fieros y comencé a arrepentirme de mis acciones, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía mantenerme firme con mi plan así que me arme de valor y volví a dar otra calada al cigarrillo en mi mano, cerré los ojos en medio de mi osadía para disfrutar lo que podría ser mi última sesión de tabaco en la vida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de lo suicida que había sido esta última acción y al hacerlo me topé con una graciosa imagen. La mirada asesina de Temari se había transformado en una totalmente diferente, sus ojos almendrados habían perdido esa encantadora forma de tanto que los abrió y su pequeña boca había acabado en las mismas condiciones. En medio de su letargo trató de ubicar su abanico en el rincón donde siempre lo deja descansando luego de haberlo limpiado, lástimosamente para ella ya me había encargado de mantener esa amenaza muy lejos de ella.

Si encontrarme fumando en nuestra habitación la había pillado desprevenida el verse despojada de su arma mortal la había enojado de una forma que nunca antes había presenciado, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Mis nervios volvieron a encenderse en cuanto ella dió un paso adelante y dirigió sus brazos hacia mí buscando mi cuello, cerré los ojos esperando el comienzo de mi tortura pero afortunadamente tal cosa nunca llegó, eche un rápido vistazo hacia mi esposa y la encontré en la misma posición, la única distinción es que había dejado de avanzar quedándose quieta a unos pasos de mí, sus brazos aún seguían extendidos pero ahora estaban acompañados de un sutil temblor. No fue difícil deducir que estaba tratando de controlarse.

\- ¿Qué ... demonios ... estás ... haciendo? -

Temari se aseguró de acentuar con rabia cada palabra de esa oración lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara más de lo que ya estaba, tragué en seco al darme cuenta que mi improvisado plan estaba lleno de errores, para empezar fue bastante estúpido de mi parte hacer enojar a la problemática hasta este punto, si la idea era molestarla fumando dentro de la casa lo mejor era haberlo hecho en un lugar menos letal, la sala o la entrada eran buenos ejemplos, pero también había errado al esperar que Dai regresara de su entrenamiento de la tarde pues sabía de antemano que el terminaría durmiendo en cuanto descuidara a su madre, y su sueño era tan pesado como el mío, sería imposible que viniera a auxiliarme en caso de ser necesario.

\- ¿ Y bien? - preguntó nuevamente la mujer frente a mí con un tono de superioridad, supuse entonces que la problemática se había percatado de mi vacilación.

Puede que fuera la adrenalina del momento o mi intento por rescatar la poca dignidad que me quedaba lo que me dio el coraje suficiente para proseguir con mi estrategia. Me senté de tal manera que quedé en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas entre sí, me asegure de mirar fijamente a Temari antes de dar otra calada para contestar su pregunta antes de que un ataque de ira se presentará.

\- Fumando - dije con nada de pena en mi voz mientras señalaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos - ¿ Quieres probar? -

Una combinación entre azul y morado se extendió por todo el rostro de la problemática y no supe muy bien si debería reír por tan chistosa imagen o comenzar a correr para intentar salvar mi vida.

\- Oye Nara - sentí un gran escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral al escucharla llamarme por mi apellido de forma tan ¿ Siniestra? - No tengo ni puta idea de que diablos cruzó por tu cabeza ahora, pero no tengo intención de caer en tu juego -

Temari retomó sus pasos y la ví acercarse a la cama, pero en vez de dirigir un ataque hacia mi persona como pensé que haría en primera instancia la ví acercarse al mueble que teníamos junto a la cama, fruncí el seño cuando noté como sacaba algo de su ropa de uno de los cajones y aunque supe al instante cuáles eran sus intenciones no pude evitar mirarla de forma interrogativa mientras sujetaba una de sus manos.

\- ¿ Qué haces? - hablé de forma sería tratando de persuadirla pero fue inútil.

Un manotazo fue suficiente para que ella se librará de mi agarre logrando incorporarse antes de que yo entendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Temari me lanzó una última mirada de odio antes de darse la vuelta.

\- A partir de hoy tomaré el cuarto de visitas, así que siéntete libre de seguir contaminando este lugar -

Me quedé anonadado mientras observaba a Temari salir de nuestra habitación, claramente este no era el resultado que estaba buscando y no sabía muy bien como diablos no había analizado este posible final. El error fue que me base en la naturaleza violenta de mi mujer lo que me hizo omitir cualquier acción de su parte que no implicará daños físicos o verbales hacia mi persona, la idea principal del plan era dejar que ella se desahogara todo lo que quisiera para que cuando estuviera física y mentalmente agotada pudiera aprovechar para hablar seriamente de nuestros problemas, pero ahora que ella había decidido volver a ignorarme arruinaba completamente el plan.

"Mendokusai"

* * *

Temari.

Realmente me encontraba furiosa.

Aún me costaba creer que el idiota de Shikamaru me hubiese retado de esa manera, por un momento sentí una verdadera lástima por no tener cerca mi abanico pero por otro lado también me alegré de que no hubiese sido así, de lo contrario hubiera terminado por lanzar a Shikamaru a varias hectáreas de aquí y eso sería una imagen traumática para mi hijo que se encontraba descansando en su habitación, ya bastante mal se la estaba pasado por culpa de nuestros problemas para que yo siguiera arruinando su infancia con este tipo de escenas.

Abrí la habitación de invitados de un portazo y dejé caer toda la ropa que había traído conmigo en el suelo, ya luego me molestaría en acomodarlo en algún lugar de mi improvisado cuarto, por el momento no tenía ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada, así que sintiendo una gran pesadez en mis pies caminé hacia la cama y haciendo a un lado mi flequillo me lanceé sobre esta para descansar.

Por varios minutos me dediqué a observar el techo sobre el que estaba con la mente totalmente en blanco, ya me había cansado de dedicarle gran parte de mi tiempo a descifrar los pensamientos de Shikamaru, y lo cierto es que este último evento había terminado por mal gastar mi poca energía emocional. Usualmente, ante este tipo de situación las personas tratan de llegar a un acuerdo para solucionar el problema, ¡Pero No! Shikamaru no solo está poco interesado en arreglar las cosas si no que parecía querer provocarme para que el asunto pasará a mayores. Desde que el conflicto inicio me había esforzado enormemente para evitar gritar y explotar como usualmente hacia, cierto que al principio fue para ignorarlo pero luego fue para no incrementar los conflictos entre nosotros, pero a parecer a el eso poco le interesaba.

¿ Por diablos estaba tan interesado en provocarme? ¿Que se supone que ganaba con esto? ¿Que quería exactamente? ¿Buscaba motivos para demandarme por violencia intrafamiliar?

Resople al darme cuenta de lo ridículo que se estaban volviendo mis pensamientos y al percatarme de la terrible jaqueca que comenzaba a atacarme. Me senté en la cama mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarme, objetivo que claramente no logré así que me decidí a levantarme para comenzar a arreglar toda la ropa que había dejado en el suelo, no era mucha pero si lo suficiente para alterarme los nervios al verla solo tirada por ahí.

En realidad cuando tome toda esa ropa la había hecho muy rápido para salir cuanto antes de nuestra habitación, no me fijé en lo que estaba tomando lo que trajo como consecuencia que en esa montaña de ropa había más de Shikamaru y de mi ropa solo me había traído un kimono incompleto y la bata de baño. Estaba decidiendo entre ponerme a llorar por la situación o volver a entrar en actitud digna a nuestra habitación por el resto de mi ropa cuando mi vista se fijó nuevamente en la bata, un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared me confirmó que no era tan temprano para tomar un baño, así que ¿ Porqué no?

Tome la prenda y me encamine rápidamente al baño principal de la casa, ya luego pensaría como volver a entrar a esa habitación contaminada para rescatar el resto de mi ropa, no podía dejar que adquirieran el repugnante olor a cigarrillos.

Antes de encerrarme en el que sería el baño más prolongado de mi vida me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar por la habitación de Shikadai, estaba enterada de las siestecitas "secretas" que mi hijo tomaba cuando regresaba de sus entrenamientos y aunque no solía concebir actos de vagancia dentro de la casa había decidido dejarlo pasar en compensación del esfuerzo que Shikadai estaba demostrando. En cuanto estuve frente a la habitación de mi hijo me percate del inmenso silencio dentro, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para confirmar mis sospechas así que abrí levemente la puerta, solo lo suficiente para poder observar a Dai tendido en cama, su leve respiración fue suficiente para saber que se encontraba profundamente dormido y tardaría un par de horas en despertar, cerré aquella puerta con una leve sonrisa en el rostro con la intención de retomar mi camino hacia la ducha.

Ya encerrada en el baño me dispuse a llenar la tina mientras me desvestía con prisa, cierto que había confirmado que Dai dormiría mucho antes de la cena y poco me importaba si Shikamaru tenía hambre, pero yo sentía la urgente necesidad de remojarme en esa tina para olvidar por un momento mi caótica vida.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuando me adentre completamente en la tina, al principio todos los poros de mi piel se estremecieron al sentir de golpe el agua fría rodeándome, y es que tenía tanta prisa de relajarme que no había tenido la molestia de calentar el agua de mi ducha, pero ¿ Que importaba? La baja temperatura del agua de cierta manera ayudo a destensar todos los músculos que momentos antes se había contraído de tanta furia que había sentido. En medio del éxtasis de tal relajación me deje sumergir totalmente sin importarme que estuviera regando gran parte del agua, en realidad fue curioso darme cuenta que en ese momento no importaba nada más.

¿ Hace cuánto que no me sentía así de libre? Sin estar pendiente de la hora para correr a la cocina, sin estar preocupada por cocinar algo que sea del agrado de esos dos vagos, sin estar pendiente de que Dai no se le pasara las horas de dormir y de estar atenta si Shikamaru llegaría a casa para dejarle su cena lista en el refrigerador. ¿ Hace cuánto tiempo que no pensaba solamente en Temari? Sé Que suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero después de tanto tiempo de no tener un momento único para mí me hacia desear que no se terminará jamás.

Volví a salir a la superficie cuando sentí la falta de aire en mis pulmones, di un gran suspiro de alivio en cuando pude respirar y frote mis ojos velozmente para quitarme de encima la sensación de ardor en ellos, sabía que sumergirme durante varios minutos en el agua sin poder respirar y encima con los ojos abiertos era una acción tonta e irresponsable digno de cualquier crío tonto, pero por Kami ¡Que bien se había sentido!. Sonreí tontamente mientras me abrazaba a la bañera, al hacerlo pude ver el desastre que había dejado en el suelo del baño, normalmente al ver esto me apresuraría a cambiarme para comenzar a arreglarlo pero extrañamente hoy no tenía la más mínima intención.

Estaba pensando en lo estupendo que sería quedarme así durante un par de horas cuando el sonido de unos pasos llamó poderosamente mi atención, escuchando atentamente me di cuenta que ese andar tan cansino no pertenecía a mi pequeño hijo, en ese momento me acordé que no me había tomado la molestia de Poner el seguro de la puerta, ¿ Y porque hacerlo? Dai estaba profundamente dormido y no esperaba que Shikamaru fuera tan tonto para volver a poner en peligro su vida. El solo pensar que había subestimado la estupidez de mi marido fue suficiente para que me saliera de mi muy acogedora tina para vestirme con la misma rapidez con la que me había despojado de mi ropa, sin embargo no había terminado de secarme del todo cuando noté que los pasos se habían alejado, y sin quererlo comencé a sentirme decepcionada por ello.

Terminé de secarme completamente y miré con disgusto la toalla de baño, no me agradaba del todo que fuera la única prenda que tendría encima ya que por las prisas no había tomado un conjunto de lencería, bufé mientras me cubría con la pieza mientras me preparaba para salir. Estaba consiente que al menos de que quisiera andar por la casa sin bragas y sostén tendría que volver a entrar a mi habitación y por ende volver a toparme con Shikamaru, pero antes de que eso sucediera me aseguraría de arreglar mi cabello, así que regrese al cuarto de invitados donde había dejado mis gomas de cabello.

En el camino me topé con el pasillo que llevaba hacia el jardín trasero y casino darme cuenta comencé a caminar hasta llegar ahí, ¿ No era increíble pensar que todo había comenzado aquí? Ver la tierra vacía donde antes había estado una hermosa vegetación oriunda de Suna me trajo muy malos recuerdos, recuerdos que comenzaban con los ciervos masticando todo mi esfuerzo y terminaban con la imagen de mi marido gritando tan hirientes palabras.

Cuando comencé a sentir el ya acostumbrado ardor en los ojos me di la vuelta para encerrarme de nueva cuenta en la habitación, incluso había perdido el interés de ir a rescatar mi ropa interior mi único interés era aislarme nuevamente del mundo, aunque se tratase de unos cuantos minutos. No corrí pero si caminé con mucha prisa y en cuanto divide la puerta me encargue de abrirla de un solo portazo para no tener que perder más tiempo. Tumbarme en la cama era mi único objetivo, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por un pequeño detalle que logró llamar mi atención.

Encontré una hoja de papel sin doblar en medio de la cama, tal cosa me desconcertó ya que por más apurada que me encontrará por tomar mi ducha era totalmente imposible que no me percatarse de ello antes, pero luego llegó a mi el recuerdo de los pasos que escuche tras las puertas del baño y todo tuvo sentido. Lo único que quedaba por decidir era si me tomaría la molestia de leer la tontería plasmada ahí o simplemente debería tirarlo a la basura, usualmente no sería nada difícil para mí tomar tal decisión pero en esta ocasión mi curiosidad estaba llevando una lucha muy pareja con mi dignidad, al final cedí ante esta y terminé tomando el papel para comenzar a leer:

.

 _" Yo, Nara Shikamaru actuando por voluntad propia ( Shikadai no tuvo nada que ver en esto, mujer) he decidido utilizar la presente para expresar mi total y completa rendición._

 _Esto es debido a los hechos ocurridos semanas atrás y que se han prolongado de forma hostil entre ambas partes, trayendo consigo consecuencias dañinas para los principales perpetradores y para su pequeño hijo de solo 12 años._

 _Por mi parte admito y acepto la culpa de mis acciones, ofreciendo una sincera disculpa a la destinataria del presente documento por haberla ofendido, dañado, herido o cualquier mala acción que pude haber hecho en su contra. Sabiendo de antemano que lo anterior no es tan fácil de lograr proclamó mi completa disposición de someterme a las condiciones que usted decida sean necesarias para obtener su perdón._

 _También recalcó mi desinterés en seguir con esta tonta lucha que nos ha quitado de tan buenos momentos juntos y que me ha alejado de su hermosa compañía._

 _Firmado en la residencia Nara a las 17.45 horas. "_

 _._

" ¿Qué rayos?"

Fue lo único que logré a pensar después de terminar de leer semejante ¿ rendición?

Tuve que volver a leerlo para confirmar que nada de lo anterior hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación pero al darme cuenta que ese no había sido el caso me encontré ante un nuevo debate existencial. Por un lado no pude evitar sentirme feliz por leer todo aquello pero por otro parte me negaba rotundamente a caer ante este tipo de disculpa.

¡No Temari! Si de verdad lo siente tendrá que demostrarlo.

Aún con la carta en mano me di la vuelta para salir en busca de mi marido y enfrentarlo como se debe, pero mi determinación se vio afectada en el momento que abrí la puerta, y es que toparme cara a cara con Shikamaru esperándome no era algo que tuviera previsto.

* * *

Shikamaru.

Debo hacer una nota mental sobre los inconvenientes que ocasiona el seguir tus impulsos en vez de analizar detenidamente las ideas esporádicas. Y es que después de que Temari abandonará nuestra habitación dejándome como tonto en el proceso caí en un ataque paranoico pensando en como había terminando empeorando la situación y la mejor manera para solucionarlo.

En medio de mi conmoción alcance a escuchar la puerta del cuarto de visitas cerrarse y mi desesperación aumentó con eso. Respiré tratando de tranquilizarme, si había aprendido algo durante mis años de servicio era que se necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para enfrentar las dificultades, no lo había estado haciendo últimamente y para ser honestos tampoco ahora lo estaba logrando.

\- No resolveré nada estando aquí y no creo que pueda empeorarlo aún más - Reflexione en voz alta mientras iba tras la problemática.

No estaba seguro si había sido mi determinación lo que me había hecho llegar más rápido o puede que estuviera demasiado entretenido con mis pensamientos que no pude notar el transcurso del tiempo, el caso es que de un momento a otro me encontraba frente a la habitación de invitados, habitación donde la problemática se había refugiado y del cual estaba seguro que la mujer no tendría la más mínimo intención de salir, así que con el que sería mi segundo acto suicida del día: entré sin tocar. Lamentablemente toda la determinación con la que había entrado se había ido al demonio en cuanto divisé la habitación vacía.

Agudice mis sentidos para localizar a la problemática de mi mujer y no tardé en percibir un ruido afuera de esas cuatro paredes, era algo lejano y tenue pero aún así fui capaz de reconocerlo como el ruido de la regadera, al parecer no era el único que necesitaba relajarme. Tomé asiento en la cama mientras me decidía a esperarla aquí o buscarla en un mejor momento, pero el solo hecho de meditar ambas opciones hacia que mi anterior valentía se deteriorada y comenzara a tener el deseo de salir de ahí, pero esa no era un opción.

Me deje caer totalmente sobre la cama, tuve la intención de cerrar mis ojos a modo de frustración pero antes de lograrlo me percate de la hoja de papel abandonada sobre el buró, sin darme cuenta comencé a pensar en las miles de razones por la que dicho papel quedaría olvidado en aquel triste lugar cuando de repente cruzó por mi cabeza una loca idea. Sin detenerme mucho a pensar en el tema comencé a buscar una pluma y comencé a escribir todas aquellas palabras que no me había atrevido a decir durante estas semanas.

Cuando terminé de escribir me aseguré de dejar aquel papel en un lugar difícil de ignorar y luego salí del lugar tan rápido como había llegado para encerrarme de nueva cuenta en nuestra habitación. Ya estaba demasiado ansioso por saber las consecuencias de mi nuevo acto improvisado cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, en ese instantes mis pulsaciones se aceleraron a niveles insospechados y comencé a caminar en círculos en espera de la reacción de la problemática, pero el tiempo pasaba y el silencio seguía presente en la casa.

Con el escaso coraje que me quedaba decidí salir en busca de Temari para recalcarle todo lo que minutos antes había escrito, de nueva cuenta llegué al lugar demasiado rápido para mí gusto así que decidí esperar un par de minutos para relajarme antes de entrar, pero como siempre la problemática tenía la mala costumbre de frustrar mis planes y terminó abriendo de golpe la puerta para quedarnos de frente.

\- Hola - No fue la reacción mas inteligente que pude tener y estoy muy consiente de ello, pero ¿ que mas puedo hacer? si todo pensamiento coherente dentro de mí me abandona en cuanto tengo a la problemática tan cerca de mí.

\- A que se supone que estas jugando? - gruñó Temari mientras me enseñaba la hoja que apenas unos momentos atrás me había atrevido a dejarle, pero por el tono de voz que empleó supuse que no le había gustado mi atrevimiento.

\- ¿Te refieres a "eso"? - dije mientras señalaba la hoja en sus manos, tenía la intención de hacerme el gracioso para relajar el ambiente pero al ver que solo logré enfurecerla más descarte la idea al instante - supuse que había sido lo suficientemente claro -

\- Pues supusiste mal -

\- La cosa es así de simple: Me rindo y espero me perdones para poder seguir con nuestra feliz vida juntos -

\- ¿Así de fácil? -

\- Preferiría que sí, pero entiendo que estas en todo tu derecho de hacerme sufrir lo que consideres necesario y tal y como escribí en esa hoja estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones -

\- Nara ... el masoquismo no es lo tuyo -

\- Lo sé y espero que lo tengas pendiente a la hora de imponer tu castigo -

Temari solo me estuvo mirando atentamente como si con ello tratara de descifrar alguno truco de mí parte, cuando se cansó de eso me dió la espalda, el terror de que volviera a cerrarme la puerta en la cara volvió a invadirme pero afortunadamente lo único que hizo fue adentrarse a la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó para encararme, estaba debatiéndome sí debería seguir parado en la puerta o si tenía permitido llegar a donde ella, pero la voz de Temari interrumpió mis pensamientos y no tuve más remedio que quedarme donde estaba para prestarle atención.

\- Dices condiciones en vez de condición -

\- Supuse que de no ser así no estarías muy convencida de la propuesta -

\- La vida se te va en suposiciones - Temari sentenció cortante y supe que lo feo estaba por venir - ¿Al menos sabes lo que hiciste? -

Este era el momento adecuado para utilizar ese intelecto mío para buscar una excusa que me ayudara a no verme tal mal, pero curiosamente decidí que ni siquiera lo intentaría y opté por ser sincero con la problemática.

\- No Temari, francamente no tengo idea de cual fue el problema -

Mi vista automáticamente se dirigió al suelo, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía por hacer tal declaración y también por el temor que me provocaba imaginar la reacción que tomaría mi esposa, pero después de varios minuto sin que ella dijera una sola palabra me ví obligado a levantar la mirada para ver que ocurría. Para mi sorpresa descubrí que Temari tenía los ojos cerrados pero su respiración no estaba alterada, su rostro no tenía ningún seño fruncido o alguna mueca en los labios, en resumen la problemática se encontraba extrañamente tranquila.

\- Temari

\- ¿ Lo que yo quiera? - asentí en medio de la sorpresa por ser interrumpido sin importarme que con esto estuviera firmando mi sentencia de muerte - Pues para empezar no quiero que tú y Dai hagan un drama cuando retome mi vida Shinobi -

Escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la problemática me hizo sentir como si mi pecho fuera apuñalado por mil kunais, había temido que este día llegara y hoy después de varios años mis temores estaban a punto de cobrar vida

\- ¿ Que? - pregunté con la leve esperanza de que hubiese escuchado mal pero el ver el semblante serio de mi mujer me confirmó que ese no era el caso.

\- Lo que escuchaste Nara, Quiero volver a ejercer como Kunoichi -

\- Creo que es un tema bastante serio del cual podemos discutir después -

\- No hay mucho de que hablar, mi decisión está tomada y lo único que quiero es que aclares la postura que tomarás al respecto -

En ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme como nunca lo había hecho, debía escoger muy bien las siguientes palabras que utilizarías para no terminar arruinando lo todo de nuevo, pero por más que pensaba en el asunto me dí cuenta que no había forma de salir mal parado de esta. Me di cuenta que había vuelto a subestimar a mi esposa, cuando escribí mi carta de derrota me preparé para cualquier ataque físico y a un millón de situaciones humillantes a las que la problemática me expondría, pero nunca imaginé que aprovecharía la situación para este fin.

¡Claro que quería solucionar los problemas con ella! Pero aparentemente era imposible no hacerlo sin terminar aceptando el reingreso de mi mujer a las misiones

\- Al parecer no tendremos ningún trato - La escuché decir en un suspiro mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, en ese instante supe que si no quería perderla no tenía más opción.

\- Si es lo que quieres ... Estoy de acuerdo -

* * *

Temari.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para no dejar salir de mis labios ninguna exclamación que revelará la sorpresa que sentí al escuchar a mi marido pronunciar tales palabras.

En el momento que había terminado de leer " la rendición" de Shikamaru comencé a pensar varias formas para demostrar que todo lo que había escrito era verdad. Shikamaru se había esforzado durante todos estos años de matrimonio para que me olvidará por completo de mi antigua vida Shinobi, también se lo mucho que temía al día que yo decidiera retomarla, por lo que no había mejor forma de comprobar sus intenciones de esta manera.

El problema es que estaba segura que se negaría rotundamente y buscaría la manera de persuadirme, pero solamente hizo un intento por desviar el tema antes de terminar aceptando. No negare lo feliz que me sentí al saber que podría recuperar una parte de mi vida que extrañaba tanto, pero una parte de mí se negaba a creer tan maravilloso suceso. De un momento a otro tuve la paranoia de que Shikamaru solo me estaba dando por mi lado en este momento para luego pensar mejor en una plan que pudiera librarlo de esta, decidí que debía dejarle muy claro que eso no sucedería

\- Hablo en serio Shikamaru - traté de sonar lo suficiente aterradora para que no se le ocurriera ningún truco - quiero que mi reingreso a las misiones sea tal y cual lo dejé -

\- ¿ A qué te refieres con eso? -

\- A que no quiero que utilices tu posición como consejero de Naruto para convencerlo de darme misiones de rango inferior a las que solía realizar - la mueca que hizo al escucharme confirmó que ya había pensado en ello.

\- Tks Problemática ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última misión, sería ilógico que te mandara de buenas a primeras a una misión de rango de S - ví como Shikamaru jugaba con el encendedor de su bolsillo, clara señal de que buscaba tranquilizarse para continuar con su discurso - Además de que los tiempos han cambiado y la misión más emocionante con la que podrías toparte es la de ser escolta-

\- Eso ya lo sé - dije llevando una de mis manos en mi sien - mi problema es que tu eres capaz de esconderme las misiones que consideres arriesgadas para que no vaya, y si ese va a ser el caso prefiero no llegar a ningún acuerdo contigo. -

\- Temari - lo escuché llamarme con la voz más seria que le hubiera escuchado y el notó que captó mi atención - De acuerdo, será como tu digas -

Estaba parada frente a Shikamaru luchando por no dejar salir ningún jadeo que revelara la sorpresa que sentí al escucharlo decir tal palabras, lo cierto es que por mas que extrañara mi antigua vida como Kunoichi de la arena el reincorporarme a mis actividades Shinobis no estaba dentro de mis planes, el que lo haya mencionado en este momento fue solo una estrategia para desmoronar lo que sea que Shikamaru estuviera tramando. Pero nunca espere que diera su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Estaba consiente que bien podría estar fingiendo para calmarme y una vez que obtuviera mi perdón buscaría cualquier excusa para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pese a eso el solo pensar que regresaría a ejercer como Shinobi me hizo sentir tan feliz que por un instante tuve el intención de abrazar al hombre frente a mí con todas mis fuerzas. Afortunadamente, en un momento de lucidez pude recordar que bien podría ser una treta de su parte, así que decidí ejercer mas presión en el asunto.

\- ¿Estas consiente de lo que estas diciendo? - Shikamaru solo asintió - Porque no quiero que después me salgas con cualquier excusa barata para impedirlo -

\- Si es realmente lo que quieres tendrás mi apoyo y estoy seguro que también contaras con el Dai, después de todo el también es un Shinobi ahora -

\- Bueno si estas de acuerdo con esto quiero darte mis siguientes peticiones -

Siendo honestos me había hecho a la idea de que Shikamaru jamás aceptaría mi primera condición para llevar la fiesta en paz así que no me había puesto a pensar en más, pero no podía darme el lujo de que todo saliera tan bien para el Nara por lo que decidí improvisar con las cosas que sabía era imposible que él cumpliera ó que simplemente odiaba hacer.

\- A partir de hoy quiero que empieces a tomar tu día de descanso, no me importa si hay alguna reunión de Kages cerca o si los otsutsukis atacan o si Naruto se muere aplastado en una montaña de papeleo ¡Quiero tu trasero aquí todos los domingos para pasar el día en familia! -

\- Considéralo un hecho -

\- También quiero viajar a Suna un fin de semana al mes, y si Shikadai no puede acompañarme por sus misiones tu te encargaras de cuidarlo, ¡no quiero que vayas a molestar a tu madre! -

\- Esta bien -

\- Y una noche a la semana saldré con las chicas a beber -

\- Es lo justo -

\- Tampoco quiero tener que recordarte todo el maldito tiempo lo que tienes que hacer - ya en este punto estaba realmente irritada con la actitud tan pasiva que estaba tomando Shikamaru, así que sin quererlo comencé a sacar todo el rencor que había estado acumulando - Ya que estamos hablando del tema, de una vez te informo que no quiero tener que actuar indiferente cada vez que olvidas nuestro aniversario.

\- En verdad siento mucho eso - comenzó a hablar mientras hacia una pequeña referencia - Te prometo que a partir de hoy me esforzaré por arreglar todo lo que he hecho mal -

\- ¿Te esforzaras? - no supe muy bien que pasó en el momento que lo ví asentir ante mi cuestionamiento, de lo único que fui consciente es de las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por mi rostro -¿ Y por que tenías que dejar que llegáramos a este extremo para esforzarte? -

\- ¿ Temari?-

-¡Solo necesitaba un poco de consideración! ¿Era necesario que actuara como una mala esposa y madre para que lo entendieras? -

Oficialmente me había roto frente a él y no podría estar mas avergonzada por eso, lo único que pude hacer fue ocultar mi rostro con ambas manos para que mis sollozos no fueran tan escandalosos y esperar a Shikamaru se hartara de tan lamentable espectáculo y se fuera ó que me tragara la tierra, lo que fuese que ocurriese primero.

* * *

Shikamaru.

Si había algo que me doliera mas que ver a mi problemática en este estado era saber que yo era el único culpable de ello.

\- Vamos Tem, te prometo que cumpliré todo lo que dije así que deja de llorar por favor -

\- Te dejé irte al trabajo sin desayunar -

\- Eso es mi culpa por no despertarme a tiempo -

\- No te alcance tu almuerzo -

\- mmmmm supongo que es mi culpa por olvidadizo -

\- Hice que tu y Dai discutieran -

\- ¿Que tu que? - me sorprendí al principio pero después de pensarlo un poco comencé a verle el sentido - mujer problemática ... bueno eso ya no importa -

\- ¿ Como puedes decir eso? tu y Dai no se hablaron en días ¡Y estuve feliz por eso! -

\- Los padres e hijos tienen sus diferencias en algún momento de la vida, lo importante es que lo hablamos y supimos arreglarlo -

\- ¿Porque no quieres admitir que me porte como una perra? -

\- Bueno Temari si eso quieres oír ... fuiste una perra -

\- lo sé- enterró su rostro en mi pecho para que no notara el rubor en su rostro - ¿Me perdonas? -

\- Solo si tu me perdonas a mi ¿De acuerdo? - Ella no se separó del resguardo que mi pecho le ofrecía pero buscó la manera de asentir para informarme que el pacto estaba hecho - Entonces ¿ Ya estamos bien? -

\- No, aún falta algo -

\- ¡Claro! Debo besarte para hacer el asunto más romántico ¿ No? -

\- ¡ No idiota! - volvió a gritar de la nada haciéndome retroceder algunos pasos - Tu ya aceptaste las condiciones que te di ahora me toca escuchar las tuyas -

\- No tengo absolutamente nada que condicionarte -

\- Es lo justo - declaró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me mirada con el ceño fruncido, supe entonces que no tenía más remedio que seguir sus reglas si quería dar por terminado el asunto.

\- De acuerdo pero solo porque tú insistes -

\- Te escucho ¿ Cuáles son tus condiciones? -

\- En realidad es una sola y estoy seguro que también será beneficioso para ti -

Temari no vio el momento en que me acerqué a ella, la empuje hacia la pared y aprovechando que aún se encontraba sorprendida por la situación la acorrale con mi cuerpo en un intento por evitar su huía o una severa paliza de su parte. Sabía que si le hubiera dicho de forma civilizada mis intenciones ella terminaría cediendo, pero ¿ Que se le puede hacer? Si siempre me ha encantado el rubor y los nervios que le provocó cuando la sorprendo de esta manera.

\- ¿ Shikamaru? -

\- Shhh - le susurré a su oído mientras una de mis manos se sujetaba a su cintura y la otra comenzaba a desamarrar la molesta bata - Te he extrañado tanto Tem.

\- Yo también Shika - la escuché decir entre suspiros - pero...

No deje que terminara de hablar y en su lugar me dediqué a besar y mordisquear su cuello en las puntos donde sabía que la enloquecía, puede que me estuviera precipitando pero la necesitaba tanto que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna negativa. Me deshice de su bata en cuanto noté como comenzó a ceder ante mi caricias, cuando sentí la prenda caer al piso me aleje un poco de mi problemática para poder contemplarla como se merecía.

\- Por Kami mujer ¡ Estas jodidamente hermosa! -

Después de semejante cumplido comencé a besarla como si la vida se me fuera en ello, Temari aprovechó mi distracción para sacarme el saco y yo la ayude a retirarme la camisa, tuvo la intención de desabrochar mi cinturón pero la detuve en el acto, quería degustar lentamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. De un solo movimiento la levanté del suelo para que ella pudiera rodearme con sus piernas, ambos jadeamos al sentir nuestras intimidades rozarse y el deseo de penetrarla de un solo movimiento comenzó a embriagarme, pero con el escaso autocontrol que me quedaba fui capaz de dirigir mi atención hacia sus pechos, a los cuales tenía total acceso gracias a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

\- Ahhhhh Shikamaru - chilló la problemática en cuanto sintió mi lengua rodear uno de sus pezones, aquello fue suficiente para que yo mismo terminara por abrir mis pantalones dispuesto a empezar nuestro encuentro.

\- Temari te ...

\- ¡ MENDOKUSAi VIEJO! ¿ QUE TE DIJE DE LAS MALDITAS PAREDES DELGADAS? -

Terminé bajando a Temari de mis brazos y me cerré los pantalones casi de forma automática, la vergüenza me impedía mirar a mi mujer pero por el ruido atrás de mí supe que estaba terminando de volver a colocarse la bata.

\- Olvidé que no estábamos solos - le dije nervioso mientras frotaba mi nuca.

\- Shikamaru maldito ... ¡Mira lo que tus locas hormonas provocan! -

\- ¿ Mis locas hormonas? ¡Dirás nuestras! No recuerdo que pusieras algún tipo de resistencia -

\- Muérete idiota -

Fue lo último que la escuché decir antes de que notará el abanico gigante en sus manos y con el cual me mandó a volar lejos de mi hogar.

Realmente era una suerte que me hubiera cerrado los pantalones antes.

* * *

\- Vamos viejo levántate-

Traté de ignorar esa molesta vocecilla para poder seguir durmiendo y lo único que conseguí fue que todo mi cuerpo fuera sacudido por la persona que estaba tratando de levantarme. Gruñí mientras le daba la espalda en busca de una mejor posición pero sabía de antemano que eso sería muy difícil de lograr en este maldito sofá; no tardé mucho en sentir como era jalado por la coleta mal hecha que traía y eso fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos y me enfrentará con mi segunda mirada favorita.

\- Shikadai ¿ Qué estás haciendo? -

\- Tratando de levantar tu trasero -

\- Creo que olvidas que tengo un par de días libres y que tú madre va matarte si te ve ayudándome -

\- ¿ Me crees suicida? Si vine fue porque ella me pidió que viniera por ti -

\- ¿ uh?-

No es que dudara de mi pequeño, es solo que me parecía irónico que mi mujer tuviera el detalle de mandar a buscarme luego de que la noche anterior me echara a dormir al sillón por haber causado el "episodio mas vergonzoso de nuestra vida marital ". El que volviera a pensar en nosotros como un matrimonio confirmaba que la guerra había finalizado, lo de golpearme con su abanico y echarme de la alcoba eran actitudes normales en Temari así que no debería sorprenderme tanto bipolaridad.

Me levanté con mucho mas ánimos y seguí a mi hijo hacia la cocina, a penas crucé la puerta y fui invadido por el delicioso aroma de panqueques recién horneados.

Sonreí, la problemática estaba de muy buen humor.

\- Buenos días vago - Temari estaba de espaldas pero por el tono de su voz supe que sonreía al momento de pronunciar el saludo, eso me dió luz verde para dirigirme hacia donde estaba y abrazarla mientras ella seguía preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días problemática - Al no poder alcanzar sus labios me ví obligado a depositar el beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡ Asco! ¿Tengo que recordarles que sigo aquí? -

\- Si tienes el tiempo para andar espiando a tus padres supongo que lo tendrás para poner la mesa -

Le indique a Shikadai con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, el solo resopló antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar su nueva labor. Cuando me asegure que estábamos totalmente alejados de su campo de visión me pegué más al cuerpo de mi esposa para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Sobre lo de ayer -

\- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes pervertido!-

\- Solo estaba pensando que me quedan un par de días libres -

\- ¿ y? -

\- Y creo que sería muy bueno aprobarlo ese tiempo cuando Dai salga a sus entrenamientos -

\- Ayuda a tu hijo con la mesa y puede que lo piense -

\- Supongo que estás de broma -

\- Lamento decirte que de nuevo supones mal -

\- Mendokusai -

Sin muchos ánimos logré separarme de ella para alcanzar a Shikadai, afortunadamente cuando llegué a él me lleve la grata sorpresa de que ya había terminado de arreglar la mesa, en ocasiones el que fuéramos una familia pequeña tenía ciertas ventajas.

\- ¿ Te han votado de nuevo? -

\- Tsk culpa de quién crees que es pequeño problemático -

Shikadai estuvo a punto de replicar a mi acusación pero fue detenido por la entrada de su madre con una bandeja de panqueques que a simple vista se veían deliciosos. Temari no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a servirnos el desayuno pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; después de eso nos dedicamos a desayunar pero el silencio no tardó en ser remplazado.

\- Oye mamá ¿ Porque dejaste tu trabajo en el jardín? -

\- Mmmmm supongo que el trabajo con Tenten me absorbió más de lo que creí -

\- Igual puedes volver a eso cuando termines de ayudarla -

\- No lo creo Dai -

\- ¿ Por qué no Temari? - le pregunté algo intrigado por la reciente negativa de la problemática - Creo que estabas haciendo un buen trabajo, incluso sería buena idea que en tus futuras visitas a Suna te trajeras algunas de sus plantas para cultivarlas en nuestro jardín -

\- ¡Eso sería increíble! - aclamó mi hijo ante mi propuesta con los ojos totalmente iluminados, pero para mi sorpresa Temari no tenía el mismo entusiasmo.

\- ¡ Olvídenlo vagos! -

\- ¿ Pero porque? -

\- Eso sería bastante problemático -

Tanto Shikadai y como yo nos quedamos atómicos ante la repuesta de nuestra problemática, en un momento de lucidez ambos nos miramos de reojo para acordar en silencio que dejáramos el tema por la paz, aún estábamos inquietos por ese comportamiento de Temari pero habíamos aprendido a través de los años que contradecirla no era precisamente la idea más brillante que un Nara pudiera tener.

El tema de conversación fue rápidamente cambiado y al instante las risas y bromas se hicieron presentes, el tiempo transcurrido bastante rápido pero ninguno de los tres quería arruinar este momento, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que la familia Nara completa podía disfrutar de tan buen ambiente familiar pero me aseguraría de que a partir de ahora esos momentos fueran más frecuentes.

Después de todo había dado mi palabra de cumplir las condiciones que la problemática me impuso y más me valiese cumplirlas si no quería volver a caer en otra guerra silenciosa con mi amaba problemática.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia, en realidad estoy sorprendida del avance que tuvo ya que planeaba hacerun one shot con la idea pero al final me permitir sacarle mas provecho.**

 **Afortunadamente antes de que mis vacaciones terminaran pude adelandar mucho de las ideas que tenía para futuros fics así que espero regresa pronto por aquí.**

 **Saludos a todos y excelente inicio de semana.**


End file.
